Hello New Boy
by mothamaeghan
Summary: Magnus falls for the new kid the first moment he sees him. Will the new kid feel the same? First FanFic, I will try my best at side pairings. M/A, J/C, I/S. R&R. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is an Alec / Magnus FanFiction**

**It's rated M for swearing and future smut. **

_**Magnus falls for the new kid the first moment he sees him. Will the new kid feel the same? First FanFic, I will try my best at side pairings. M/A, J/C, I/S. R&R.**_

**This chapter is just sort of an introduction, next chapter will be longer. Maybe.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**

Alec Lightwood hated his life. He wasn't exactly emo really, but his life sure as hell wasn't peaches and cream. He hated the fact that his sister was so much more confident than him, he hated that he had no friends outside of his family, he hated how he had to up and move senior year, he hated knowing that the person he was very much in love with was never going to love him back, and he absolutely, positively _hated_ that he was gay.

As he walked up to the gates of Idris Public High School he knew that this place was not going to help. Isabelle and Jace were walking a few strides in front of him, a fact he was glad of. They had a habit of attracting attention as soon as they walked into a room, and so Alec gladly lagged behind. Even if his sister and adopted brother weren't wonderfully gorgeous, the Lightwood name alone would give them the spotlight they both so desperately longed for. Most people weren't even aware that there was a third Lightwood child, especially not that he was a shy, awkward, closeted gay with emo kid hair and sunlight deprivation.

Jace turned and called to him, kindly, and brotherly like he should. But no matter the tone, Alec still got a little excited every time Jace said his name. _He's your brother._He repeated in his mind. _Your brother. _He hung his head lower and pretended not to hear him. He only had to be at this school for a little under a year; he could survive under the radar for that long. Act standoffish, don't make waves, and just don't get noticed.

He watched as his siblings walked in the main doors of the school, opening the double doors at the same time. He watched as every eye turned on them, some in shock, most in awe, a few in lust. Just as always. He didn't understand it, he didn't think he would ever _want _attention, and was glad when his siblings could steal it away from him. Without a glance back at him, the two popular Lightwoods strode into the building, smiling at the onlookers as if stars smiling for the paparazzi.

As he followed behind, hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, he didn't notice one pair of eyes following _him, _not his siblings. A pair of bright green eyes, following him like a cat watches its prey.

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane loved his life. He loved being popular, he loved being colourful, he loved his job, he loved his two best friends, and he loved being so hot. Well, not so much being hot, as being able to work what he had so that every eye was on him. He didn't really care if they were looking with admiration, love, hate, disgust or a weird combo of all 4, as long as they looked.<p>

He blew a kiss at the mirror hung in his locker and smiled. He looked fabulous. Raven hair up in spikes that could kill, black eyeliner coming about an inch off his eyes, purple eye shadow, blood red lips and glitter. Glitter everywhere. His clothes were just as colourful, if not more. Black leather pants that left little to the imagination, a highlighter pink t-shirt, purple mesh fingerless gloves and wonderful snakeskin shoes.

"Magnus!" A whiny female voice said from the other side of his locker door.

"Yes Camille?" He said trying to look like he wasn't guilty of zoning out as he closed the door.

"Were you even listening to me?" She said, stamping her 4 inch stiletto in anger.

"Sweetie, this is Mag we're talking about. You know if he's near a mirror he wouldn't be listening even if Adam Lambert came up to serenade him." Ragnor said, his done up eyes not straying from the entry to the hall. _I don't know, maybe, depending on the song, _Magnus thought, picturing Adam singing to him in the dreary looking halls.

"Well, as I was saying, the Lightwood kids are starting here today." She said.

"The who?" Magnus asked, raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"The children of Mayrse and Robert Lightwood," Magnus still looked blank, "The ones that own that huge software company?"

"I'm just impressed you know what software is." He said smirking at his female bestie. She looked like she wanted to poke out her tongue, but Magnus new she would never resort to doing anything that unattractive.

"Hey, I wouldn't know who they were if that Jonathan weren't gorgeous." She said, receiving a little high five from Ragnor.

"She speaks truth honey. And his sister's not that bad either." Ragnor stated.

That was when they walked in, two teens, probably juniors. They were both perfect, the girl was tall with dark hair and perfectly tanned, barely covered skin and the boy was a little shorter, very blonde and very buff. Looking at the girl's thin waist and long legs Magnus smiled a little, thinking to himself that Camille might have some competition for hottest girl this year. The boy (Jonathan?) was smiling a winning smile at all the girls, who Magnus could see physically falling in love with him. _Not my type _Magnus thought as the boy winked at Camille. _I don't like blondes. _He also had a thing for little imperfections, and this boy seemed like he didn't know the meaning of the world.

Then suddenly he saw the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He wasn't projecting confidence or perfection like blondie boy but everything about him made every bit more perfect. He was about 6 foot tall with raven black hair in an emo style that covered his right eye, and big baby blues staring very hard at his shoes. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie, the one little thing Magnus would want to change. Nothing against black, but if he could see that boy in a red or a blue, oh, just oh. A new obsession, a new crush.

Hello new boy.

**So what do you think? **

**Should I keep going?**

**R&R People. **

**Love,**

**Mae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you so much for the kind comments. I will reply to a few at the end. **

**I'm now on school holidays, so expect lots of updates. **

**I don't really know how long I'm going to keep this story going for; I'm just going keep going until I figure out to end it. **

**Everything but the storyline belongs to Cassandra Clare (sorry, forgot to write that last chapter). **

**Oh peeps, look up 'A message for Alec Lightwood' on the YouTube. There is a song written by Alice Invictus that is simply hilarious. **

**So here goes, the first full length chapter. **

**R&R**

Alec was more than a little upset when he found out his first class of the day was English. It wasn't that he disliked the subject, it was just, actually, yes, it _was_ that he disliked the subject. At Clave College, the Lightwood's old school, the English teachers had a habit of making him read aloud, saying he had, and quote, 'a naturally melodic voice'. There was nothing worse, to a shy boy who just wanted the world to ignore him, than being forced to stand up and show off what he had to the world around him.

He was sure this school couldn't be any better. Or most likely it would be worse, he HATED Brooklyn. He found the classroom with ease, and still had to attend the last 40 minutes of first period. Shit. He knocked quietly, suddenly realising that he had already shot that 'Under the radar' thing down to hell. He heard a baritone voice drown something that resembled come in and entered the room.

He blushed as twenty five judgemental eyes fell upon his person. Oh God did he hate that blush. How come little things could get him to blush when his little sister didn't even seem to have the embarrassment DNA in their body. Maybe all of the Lightwood shyness had just been conveniently pumped into his body.

"Well hello Mr Lightwood. I'm Mr Starkweather. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

* * *

><p>Magnus liked school, he just hated class. Especially Mr Starkweather's classes. Yes plural. In a school this cheap, most of the teachers taught 5 or 6 subjects. The man's voice was a near constant monotone and he only seemed to own brown 3 piece suits. It hurt Magnus to look or listen to the man.<p>

At least he had gotten a good seat, right up the back, next to Ragnor. Ragnor was wearing all white and blue, and odd contrast to his dark hair. He wished the new boy was in this class. Ragnor was his only friend in English; they had had the audacity to put Camille in first period Legal Studies. He sighed. Perhaps the new boy was only a junior. Or maybe he was with Camille.

He really didn't know when why he cared so much. Sure the new boy was cute, okay screw that, the new boy was freaking hot, but so were loads of the boys here. He didn't even know if the boy was gay, or just wanted to be left alone. There was just something endearing about the boys bad posture and shy glances. He wanted that boy. And even if he never got him, he would make for some good dreams and fantasies.

A little while into class, he couldn't really tell how much considering someone had thrown a rock at the clock a few weeks back, there was a soft knock at the door. The droner, sorry, teacher called something gravelly to the door and a boy walked in. Not just any boy, the amazingly gorgeous, still nameless new boy that he had been thinking about. When Mr Starkweaver told 'Mr. Lightwood' to introduce himself, he could feel his ears prick. He wanted to know the name of the new boy, and to hear the voice.

"Um, h-h-hi. My name's Alexander and I, uh, j-just moved here." Omigod, could he be any more adorable? He stuttered and muttered half the words, but it was cute. He took a seat a seat at the back, about two seats down from Magnus. As the teacher took off talking again Magnus motioned to Ragnor and they slid sown to be next to the new kid.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered, leaning in to the boy. He saw those big blue eyes glance towards him before looking down again. Under the thick hair he could see a blush rising up his neck. Did everything make this boy blush? "You're Alexander right?" he said holding out his hand towards the shy kid. The boy just looked away and moved down another seat.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why the tall boy was talking to him. He just wanted to be left alone. The guy didn't look very discouraged but he looked away anyway. Alec used this as an opportunity to look at the boy in full. He was very tall and skinny and, well sparkly. He was wearing more makeup than he had ever seen a boy wear, and he had glitter in his long spiked up hair and very tight very bright clothes. He was very, very gay. And he was very, very hot. Wait, did he just think that? The boy sitting next to him was a little shorter, with dark hair and almost no makeup besides heavy eyeliner.<p>

He didn't really know why he had moved away. It wasn't that he didn't want to know the boy, but befriending a boy like that, well that was not going to help his staying under the radar thing. He decided to look away from the boy and look at the front of the class, which only worked for a little while. The teacher was extremely boring, talking monotonously about something or other, probably English but he really wasn't paying enough attention to know. It wasn't long before he felt his eyes drifting closed and laid his head down on his forearms.

Alec woke up when he felt a hand softly shaking his shoulder. He found himself staring into big, bright, very alert green eyes. He jumped back as if someone had burned him and looked at the tall boy who was still sitting, his hand outstretched slightly. He felt a little bad; the boy looked sort of upset that he had jumped back like that. He could see that the room was slowly emptying, and that the teacher wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry, you just scared me a little." He said inching ever so slightly closer to the tall boy.

"S'okay beautiful. I'm Magnus." He said holding out his hand for a shake yet again, a little less confident this time. Alec blushed at the compliment, but shook Magnus's hand. His thin hand was very warm and very smooth, almost like a girl's.

"What have you got next Alexander?" He asked, his melodic voice saying the wrong name.

"Alec. My name's Alec." He said, keeping his eyes low as he rose from the chair. "And I have Art." _Thank god _Alec thought. _Art is my only good subject. _

"I do to. I'll walk you." Magnus said, with a smile so big it looked like it would break his face.

* * *

><p>Magnus was happy that the new boy was in his next class as well, so happy he felt a little creepy. He was less happy when the boy looked hesitant to walk with him. Ragnor was still waiting near the door for him to come, even though they didn't have next period together. He was such a sweetie.<p>

"I'm good thanks. Don't keep your friend waiting." Alec said shyly, before taking off very quickly. Magnus sighed and went off to walk with Ragnor to their next classes. _Why didn't he want to walk with me? _He couldn't help thinking to himself. _Even if he's not gay, I'm not that intimidating._

"Yes you are." Ragnor said.

"Shit, did I just say that aloud?" Magnus asked just as Camille joined stride with the duo.

"That you did Mag." Ragnor said with a smirk.

"Whatta we talking about?" Camille asked.

"Magnus likes the new kid." Ragnor said in a sing-song voice.

"Jonathan or Isabelle?" She asked, wrong on both accounts.

"Alexander." Ragnor and Magnus replied at the exact same time. They looked at each other before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"You'll see in Art. And I don't like him. I am just simply acknowledging that he is hot," Magnus said.

"And that you have a very strong desire to jump his bones." Ragnor finished before turning towards Math. He blew a kiss at the two and entered the classroom.

When Magnus and Camille reached Art, they saw easels set out in rows, with two empty spots in the third row back. They slid onto the stools, Camille with a little difficulty in her short shorts, and Magnus scanned the room. Alec was sitting almost directly in front of him, just a little to the right. He couldn't see those gorgeous baby blues, but he got a very good view of the boy stripping off his black hoodie to reveal, a black t-shirt. Was he allergic to colour? _Well that would explain the aversion to me, _Magnus thought. He couldn't help but notice that the shirt was very tight and outlined the slim waist and well toned muscles in a way that made Magnus lick his lips.

Before the teacher arrived he leant over to Camille and gestured to the boy.

"That's him? Is he a Lightwood too?" Magnus nodded. "Well I can see where the desire is coming from. He doesn't have the amazing confidence or grace of the younger two, but that is a very, very hot boy." She said sighing softly at the end. He mouthed _I know right _at her as the teacher came in.

"Okay kids, today we're going to do un-mirrored self portraits. What this means is you have to draw yourselves, as you _think _you look. It tends to show off the conceited ones. Begin." She said before taking a seat at the desk and sipping away at her coffee.

"Is it just me or was that conceited comment aimed at us?" Magnus asked Camille, who didn't even look at him and just began drawing. Magnus thought he had a slight advantage in this task; he made sure he always knew exactly what he looked like. He picked up a pencil and began to sketch.

About halfway into class he decided that he hated this task. His drawing wasn't that bad, but try as he may, he couldn't get it to look like him. He looked over at Camille, who was drawing what looked like a barbie doll on crack, and laughed quietly. Somehow everything Camille did made you think of drugs somehow.

"Oh Alexander that's wonderful." He heard the teacher exclaim from in front of him. _Alec, _he thought, a little pissed. But that was stupid. If the kid wasn't going to correct the teacher then it was his fault.

The teacher picked up the portrait to show it to the class. Magnus was impressed. Seriously impressed. The portrait was amazing. It showed Alec surrounded by darkness that seemed to bleed into his hair and dark shading all over his face, except his eyes, with he had kept all white. _Your eyes are my favourite part too. _Magnus thought, wishing he could tell Alec.

The boy in question was blushing like nobody's business and looked like he wanted to go stick his head in the sand. When class ended a lot of the class went up to Alec and complimented him on his, admittedly depressing, work. Magnus was one of them. Although he made sure to wait until everyone else was gone, so that perhaps Alec wouldn't feel horribly embarrassed about talking to him again.

"Hey beautiful. I really liked your drawing." He said smiling down at the boy, drawing a blush and a small smile to appear on the boys face. "Holy shit."

"What?" Alec asked, looking worried, all traces of the brief smile gone.

"You have dimples." Magnus said before he could stop himself.

"Y-y-yeah." Alec murmured.

"Hey babe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think their cute." He said, shooting a wink at the boy before sashaying out the room.

* * *

><p>Alec quickly threw his hoodie and vowed not to talk to that boy. He didn't know if he flirted that way with everyone, or if he had somehow worked out that he was gay, but Magnus was very good at getting him to blush and stammer. Not good.<p>

He managed to stay awake through Math and Biology and was very relieved when someone told him it was lunch time. He headed off to the cafeteria, which he found by following the large flood of people rushing through the halls. He scanned the large hall looking for his siblings. His eyes found purchase on Magnus and lingered there a little too long. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was.

"ALEC!" He heard a voice call from the opposite side of the cafeteria and could see Izzy standing on her chair, waving her arms around madly.

He motioned for her to sit down and rushed over to that table. Jace slid a lunch in front of him as he sat down. He was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Izzy refused to eat, so you can have it." Well that didn't last long.

"So have you guys gotten in trouble yet?" Alec asked.

"No, somehow we have managed to not get detention in the past 4 hours." Izzy said with a smirk.

"Hey, I've learned to put absolutely no trust in the two of you." Alec said.

"Have you made any friends honey." Izzy said, actually looking concerned for her brothers welfare.

"Sort- no. No I have not made any friends." He said trying as hard as he could not to look at Magnus' table.

"You were going to say sort of. Who is it? Is it a girl? A cute girl?" Jace asked, his eyebrows getting higher every sentence. If only he knew.

"No. It's a guy. His name's Magnus." He said, this time failing to glance over at the boy.

"What?" His two siblings exclaimed at the same time and all but jumped out of their seats. "Magnus _Bane?" _Isabelle asked.

**Sorry about the weird ending, but I had written so much I knew I needed to stop. **

**.hope - I love your work, thank you for reading my story**

**Kiyori-chan - I'm sorry for using emo so much, I wrote that chapter at like two a.m and couldn't think of any other way to say what I wanted. Thanks for the suggestions. I will refrain from using that word in the future. **

**Kaytree - Um, hi Caitch. When did you get a FanFiction? LOL. See you after the vacay. **

**Will update tomorrow hopefully. **

**BTW, currently reading Anne Rice's **_**Interview with the Vampire, **_**and it is fan-freaking-tastic. If you've never read it, READ IT. **

**Love you all,**

**Mae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Me Again. **

**I'm writing this at 6am on a Saturday, so you better love me for it.**

**Reviews for fast uploads? ; )**

**The characters belong to CC, the plot's all me peeps. **

**This chapter picks up exactly where the other left off. **

**Hope it's up to par.**

"Magnus _Bane_?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alec replied, a little intimidated by his siblings outburst.

"The two of us have been stories about him and his little trio all day." Jace said, gesturing with his heads towards the three in question. "Apparently the three of them have managed to break the hearts of almost everyone in the school. Male and Female."

"And they have the record for the most detentions, suspensions and threatened expulsions." Izzy said, looking actually impressed at the statistics.

Alec stole another glance towards Magnus, only this time he made immediate eye contact with the tall boy. Magnus was looking at him; actually it was more like staring. As soon as he saw the bright green eyes looking intently at him he felt the characteristic blush rise but couldn't force himself to look away. Magnus winked at him before turning away to answer something that his blonde friend was telling him.

Izzy saw the blush as soon as it appeared, but Jace was too busy ranting about the antics of Magnus and his friends to notice.

"And I hear this one time they put these pills into her drink..." And so it continued. Izzy changed from facing Alec to sitting next to him.

"You like him don't you?" She whispered softly into his air.

"What? No." He said, turning away quickly. "How could I? I've only talked to him twice."

"Sweetie this is me. Not Jace. You don't have to lie to me." She said, her dark eyes pleading to him.

"I don't like him." He said, trying to speak with conviction. For once it worked and his little voice didn't waver.

"Okay." Izzy said, not looking convinced.

Alec was relieved when they changed the topic, and allowed himself to zone out. He pulled out a pen and began doodling on the table. He drew a little teacup with wings and worked on shading it. He picked at his food with his right hand while not taking his eyes off the tiny drawing. He was upset when the bell went, but at least his hunger was sated. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, right before shaking the raven mess back to its original position, draped over his eye. He didn't particularly like it like this but he really couldn't see the point in putting more effort into his hair.

He headed off to the final two periods of gym, with much disdain. He hated sport. He wasn't really bad at it, he just hated competing. He much preferred individual work, where he could just be ignored. The gym teacher handed him a shapeless white t-shirt and small blue shorts and nodded in the direction of the locker room.

He shuddered. The locker room was any closeted gay's worst nightmare. He was awkward most of the time regardless, changing in front of large groups of men only made him turn red from top to bottom. He pushed open the double doors and found a spare locker. He glanced around the room shyly and saw that only a few boys were in there, and didn't seem to be in a rush to change. He was glad for that fact. He pulled off his hoodie, feeling the rush of warm air hit his bare arms and wondered silently why he even wore a hoodie. _Oh yeah, I'm insecure and a coward. Right. _

He pulled off his shirt and just as he trying to work out how the horrible white shirt worked he felt the warm air turn cold, a sign of someone walking in. He heard a voice that shouldn't have been so familiar echo laughter through the near empty locker room. Magnus rounded the corner and came chest to chest with a very red, very half naked Alec.

* * *

><p>Magnus was very entertained by the sight. The boy's bare chest was a sight in itself, and the blush just made him look more adorable.<p>

"You okay gorgeous?" Magnus asked, attempting to get a smile from the boy, to maybe see those ever adorable dimples again. It didn't work. He mumbled something and grabbed his clothes to go change in a stall. Magnus sighed. He slipped out of his shirt and pants before even opening his locker, ever the exhibitionist. He pulled on the shorts and tried to get his head through the head hole of the shirt without puncturing it with his hair. It took a bit of manoeuvring but he managed it.

He went out into the gym, seeing that Alec had beaten him. This was in his only class without one of his entourage in companionship. It had been a depressing prospect until he had seen Alec was with him. He saw Alec sitting alone on the steps and went over to join him. Alec had a pen in his hand and was drawing something on his hand, on closer inspection it appeared to be a few little hearts, expertly shaded and surrounded by little daggers. Well that's random.

He plonked down next to the boy and decided to try a different approach. This boy better f***ing appreciate it.

"Hi Alec." He said, his mouth turning up in what he hoped was a warm smile. Alec looked up at him and smiled shyly back.

"Hi Magnus." He said so softly he barely heard it. Oh god. The way his name sounded coming from Alec's lips made Magnus' thoughts go a little perverse. _Dial it down Magnus. Do you want him to run away again? _He scolded himself. But when he looked into those big innocent eyes and couldn't help but flirt a little.

"So how's the first day so far beautiful? Anyone caught your eye yet?" He said, putting more than a little subtext in the last question, but before he heard the answer, the gym teacher blew his whistle and signalled for them to start laps outside.

The air was in that brisk autumn stage, a little cool but not unpleasant. September weather was surely Magnus' favourite, just cold enough with almost no rain to screw up his look. He took off running, falling behind most of the class quickly, his little to no athletic skills catching up to him. He could see Alec in the middle, never wavering. He kept steady pace, although Magnus could tell he was fit enough to go faster. Was he keeping back on purpose?

When the signal came that they could stop Magnus walked over to the teacher puffing, although he had only done 2 and a half laps in the ten minutes. Alec, who had done 6 (and successfully lapped Magnus multiple times) didn't even look slightly out of breath.

"Okay class, today we'll be continuing on with basketball. Team captains will be Princeton and Jake." The teacher said, sounding supremely bored. "Pick your teams boys." The two boys stood in front of the class and began picking people for the teams. The jocks were first to go, and then the cute girls, and then slowly the rest of them. Alec was picked first after the cute girls; Magnus last after everyone, on the same team as Alec.

* * *

><p>Alec tried to hide his happiness that he was on the same team as Magnus. He had no idea why it made him happy and didn't want to proclaim it to the world. <em>Oh no idea? <em>That little annoying voice in his head said, sarcasm somehow portraying in a thought.

When the game began he tried as hard as possible to just avoid the ball. He knew that he and a large blunt object could end badly. Just ask the boy who now may have brain damage at his last school. It seemed Magnus had the same tactic. But not for the same reasons. It seemed Magnus just didn't want to wreck his hair.

When he and Magnus were both benched Alec tried to sit as far away from him as possible. That didn't work because Magnus just joined him at the extreme end of the bench.

"So where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me about your first day." Magnus said, actually looking interested.

"I don't think you'd be that interested." Alec said trying to avoid being the main part of the conversation.

"Try me." Magnus said, leaning a little too far into Alec's comfort zone. He scooted a little farther down the bench, not realising that he was already at the end. He fell off the end and sprang back up, rubbing his now very sore backside.

Alec's face was like a fricking strawberry, it was hilarious. Magnus couldn't help but laugh a little. Okay, a lot. Alec glared at him for a second before bursting out into soft laughter. Magnus was shocked. Alec was laughing. And the sound was beautiful. Kind of light and feminine, not something you would expect to come out from the boy. Magnus thought he could listen to it forever. All too soon Alec reigned in his self control and sat back down, laughter gone, but still with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, you still got that pen?" Magnus asked, and Alec dug it out from the inside of his pocket. He handed it to Magnus who not only grabbed his pen but his hand to. Before Alec could protest Magnus wrote his number on the palm of Alec's right palm, drawing a lopsided heart at the end.

"What's this?" Alec asked looking confusedly at the row of numbers.

"It's my number gorgeous. I want you to call me. Or text me. Just some form of contact." He said, sliding close enough to Alec that the sides of their legs were touching. "Of course, you could always IM me, but that just doesn't seem very, personal," He said, all but whispering the last word. He ran his long fingers up Alec's back, where the players couldn't see. Alec audibly swallowed and Magnus could tell he was making him a little nervous. He slid away and pulled his hand off his back, brushing his fingertips along Alec's hip ever so softly as he pulled away.

Alec felt a sudden loss of warmth as Magnus slipped away. He knew he should've been relieved, but he wasn't. He had liked having Magnus that close, liked the feeling of his fingers up his back. He knew he should probably say something but when his mouth opened, no sound would come out. Magnus' voice in a soft whisper made his stomach flip excitedly. A member of the team called Alec back into the game and for the first time ever, he was grateful to be playing.

He remembered Izzy and Jace saying something about Magnus and his friends being heart-breakers, and anyway, he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. Especially not a tall, handsome, flirtatious boy who looked like he would spread gossip just to get attention.

At the end of gym he changed in the actual locker room, not even looking at Magnus. He was first one out and went to wait by his car. Well, Jace's car, but same diff. Magnus walked past him and waved, but Alec just looked the other way.

* * *

><p>Magnus was a little hurt. He had thought they were making progress and now he had just shied away from him again. He wanted that boy. Somehow in the past 7 hours, a little acknowledgment of him being hot had turned into serious lust. Those little touches in gym had made him happier than a lot of the people had hooked up with in the past. <em>Get a grip Mag. You don't even know if he's gay yet <em>he thought to himself. He scoffed aloud. Like hell he didn't. He saw the way Alec's breathing sped up with just that little touch.

He couldn't deny he hadn't been enjoying it either. He couldn't help but think what would be happening if Alec ever let Magnus do that without the clothes, where it could lead, and _Holy shit babe. You met the boy less than seven hours ago. _So? He'd had one night stands that had gone from meeting to sex to ditching in less time than that.

Alec was silent on the drive home. It was worrying his sister. His brother, not so much. He blabbered on about something or another all the way home, and Alec felt himself tuning the rant out. His thoughts drifted back to Magnus, as hard as he tried to stop it. No one had ever flirted with him before, male or female and no one had ever even really acknowledged his existence enough to. And he had never wanted them to.

As the pulled into the driveway Alec practically sprinted up to his bedroom. He wanted to avoid speaking to Izzy alone at all, considering she'd probably bring the topic back to Magnus somehow, and that was not what he wanted to be thinking about. _Yeah, because that's working _so _well. _He told the little voice to shut up.

He clicked the small lock on his bedroom and threw his bag onto the bed. He took off his hoodie and placed it on the ground he called a wardrobe. He pulled out his iPod dock and began blasting the music loud enough that he couldn't hear himself think while he lay down on the bed. His room was big, but bare. His bed was plush and covered in a black and blue bedspread, whilst his walls and carpet were white. He had a black bucket of paint that he was planning on using to paint some of his artwork on the walls, but in his brief unpacking he hadn't had time. . His parent wouldn't give him anywhere else to do his artwork so he had no choice.

About an hour into his attempted thought blocking the music had stopped working. He looked at his hand and saw Magnus' number finished off with a heart. He willed himself not to get his phone, but couldn't seem to stop his hand drifting into his pocket. He pulled out his iPhone and typed in the number. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself call. So he settled for texting. He thought maybe he could pretend it wasn't real if he didn't have to listen to that soft flirty voice.

**Alec: **Hey Magnus. It's Alec.

**Magnus: **Hey cutie

**Alec: **Um, why did you ask me to call?

**Magnus: **I did give you the option to text ;)

Alec could imagine exactly what his voice sounded like, and how that wink would look, and felt himself blush just at the picture in his mind.

**Magnus: **Although I would have preferred to hear that adorable voice. But I told you to so that I wouldn't have to wait till Monday to hear from you again.

Oh Right. Alec had forgotten it was Friday. Since the Lightwoods had only been in New York for a few days, they hadn't had an opportunity to start school until today.

**Alec: **TGIF.

**Magnus: **I know right?

**Magnus: **Hey, can I ask you something personal?

**Alec: **Maybe, depends on the question. What do you want to know?

**Magnus: **Are you gay?

**Alec: **...

**Magnus: **Closeted?

**Alec: **Yeah.

**Alec: **You can't tell ANYONE, okay Magnus? I'd like to keep it behind closet doors.

**Magnus: **Sure. Hey, are you doing anything tonight?

**Alec: **I think Izzy and Jace are dragging me somewhere. Why?

**Magnus: **Oh, no reason. GTG. Bye.

**Oh I think we all know the real reason. **

**Thank you all for the comments.**

**I promise the next chapter will have some juicy plot. **

**Two things for the next chapter,**

**Number 1; Magnus keeps calling Alec beautiful and gorgeous, but I need more nicknames. Please help me. **

**Number 2; In the next chapter I'm having Magnus sing a sort of indirect message to Alec through song, and I want it to be either 'If I had you' or 'Fever' (both by Adam Lambert. I really can't decide, so please give me your opinion). **

**Remember to review. **

**I love you all,**

**Mae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for the comments. **

**I really am sorry, FanFiction has been screwing with me and as soon as it was fixed, my internet started screwing up, and then I lost my USB. The universe is against this story.**

**So today I'm gifting you all with 2 chapters. **

**But I have no life, so on my 2 and half weeks off school I should be writing and uploading a lot. (But I do have to do some homework. Do teachers not understand the term 'break'?)**

**Anyhoo, thanks for your help on those two problems. The winning song was (drum roll please) FEVER!**

**This chap might be a little long, but I vow to end the 4 chapter Friday today. **

**Many of you have been saying that it was a little weird that Alec told Magnus he was gay. And I think so too. I wrote that part at like 3 am and at the time it made sense to my weird little mind. Sorry. **

**This chap continues a little after the text session.**

**The character's are Cassandra Clare's and I do not claim to own them**

**Reviews plz babes.**

Magnus put down the phone, smiling. He had saved Alec's number quickly to his phone, writing Alec 3, and putting him as 3 on speed dial. He was currently lying on his long couch with his little cat on his lap, wearing nothing but silk pyjama pants. He thought about Alec, perhaps wearing even less than him, lying there with him. God he was creepy.

He was actually a little relived when the boy had said his brother and sister were taking him out tonight. Not that he didn't want to take the boy out. The exact opposite. But the boy had only just said to him that he was gay, he wouldn't want the entire world to figure it out. And Magnus was good with that. _What the hell is wrong with me today? Any other boy and I would just ditch him if he refused to acknowledge who he really was. _

"But he's not any other boy. He's special." He said, petting Chairman Meow's well groomed hair with his bright purple nails. "You should meet him Meow. He's adorable." He told his pet.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost 5. He needed to get ready. He had to be at work at 7 and he hadn't even had a shower yet. He walked through his colourful apartment towards the bathroom. His lounge room was done up with random pieces of furniture he had acquired over the years, although he had only been living there a few months. His TV was a white flat screen with a surround sound system that also attached to the stereo, his couch was lime green, and his coffee table completely made of glass. A guitar, an old acoustic was left covered in a few layers in dust in a far corner of the room. His more modern, more colourful, better tuned electric guitars were all in perfect condition, in a glass case in his bedroom.

He slipped out of the pants and stepped into the large square box that was his shower. He turned the tap all the way up to hot and soaked himself in the water. He grabbed one of his expensive shampoos and began lathering his hair. He felt the calming sensations relax his muscles and posture. He rinsed the suds from his shoulder length hair and watched as the now sparkly soap went down the drain.

He stepped out of the shower too soon in his opinion, but the entire bathroom filling with steam was usually a good indication that he should get out before he turned to mush. He ran a towel roughly over his body before using it to dry his hair. He walked into the lounge room completely naked, one of the advantages of living alone.

When in his bedroom he pulled on the previously worked out outfit which consisted of painted on black jeans, a bright green singlet, a purple shrug jacket and black sneakers. He redid his makeup a little differently than earlier, with purple eye-shadow, eyes racooned in glitter and eyeliner and bright blue lipstick. He opted for hair down, with an over load of pink glitter that would look psychedelic under the club lights.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, I really don't want to go out tonight." Alec complained as Izzy tried to rake a brush through the bedraggled mess her brother called a hairstyle. That wasn't really true. He didn't want to go out <em>with them. <em>Usually his lover of lonesome was an all inclusive thing, but tonight he wished he was going out with Magnus. How insane was that? Especially since he was going out with the boy he was actually in love with.

Izzy had let him wear his own clothes as long as she approved and she could do his hair. With a jar of gel she worked on smoothing down the hair, before adding a few small, unorderly spikes. He was donning a plain black button down shirt and blue distressed jeans, even that small colour being a stretch for his very mono-chromatic wardrobe.

She was already done up in far too much makeup and a dress that was only just covering enough to be legal. Alec disapproved but stayed silent, if he told her he'd probably end up sitting through a two hour rant about how she was a grown woman now, and how she could take care of herself, or did she want him to kick his ass again? And so it would go on. So he kept those lips sealed.

"Hey guys, are you ready yet?" Jace said strolling in, managing to look gorgeous with no effort, the scruffy look actually, if anything, adding to his beauty. _He's your brother you creepy little weirdo _that little voice said again. "Cause we need to get going or we will not have time to get shit-faced." He said, his mouth turning up in a characteristic smirk.

"Okay Jace. He's good. We can leave." Izzy said, grabbing Alec's hand and leading the way down to the garage.

They took Alec's car. Normally the two more popular Lightwood's wouldn't be caught dead in the thing, but Alec refused to drive anything else and they needed a designated driver. The club they were going to was supposed to be one of the best in Brooklyn. When they got out of the car, Alec could hear the notes of Fever by Adam Lambert, but the voice wasn't Adam's like on the recording. Someone must have been performing it. Whoever they were they were very good.

They walked in as soon as Izzy threw a winning smile at the two bouncers. They didn't even card the three teens. The club was dim, the only light in red and purple. The bar was packed, mostly by people who didn't look old enough to drink. Wow, they were _really_ bad at carding here. Alec saw the dance floor, so full that it wasn't really clear who was gyrating with whom.

_We'll never get too far,_

_Just you me and the bar,_

_Simply Ménage a trois,_

_Sometimes,_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

Magnus. As soon as Alec's eyes fell on him singing and dancing on the stage he felt as if everything else in the club went away. Magnus was dressed up perhaps more extravagantly than he had been at school, with his hair down to his shoulders. But it wasn't the clothing or the hair that made his heart pound, it was the dance.

Not that his singing voice wasn't wonderful, it was just that, he had never seen anyone move like that. And it was exciting him. Magnus had a radio mike on his head and he was strutting around the small stage, swishing his slim hips from side to side, running his long fingers up and down his chest and thighs. Alec couldn't help think what it would feel like if those long slim fingers were doing that to him.

_Oh Baby, _

_Lights on but your mom's not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, _

_With this fever, fever yeah,_

_My one and own, _

_I want to get you alone,_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah. _

Oh shit. Magnus had seen him. Magnus had seen him, and was no longer singing in general to the crowd. It was like Magnus was singing directly to _him_,running his hands over his body while thinking of him, looking directly into his eyes as if the song was dedicated to a now blushing Alec. Alec forced himself to look away from the stage and headed to a booth that his siblings were sitting at.

_There it goes  
>You're still my soul and so<br>'Cause, sweetheart  
>no nobody a knows me<br>Or can find me, ooh  
>Time to be mine, mine<em>

Izzy saw that Magnus was watching Alec and smiled. She was very aware of Alec's homosexuality, and on his little crush on Jace. She knew he was just hurting himself every time he looked at Jace. That was why she was happy about Magnus. He wasn't exactly what she wanted for her big brother, she had heard about his escapades and heart breaks, but still, he wasn't Jace, so that was an improvement.

_Let's get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
>Would you be mine?<br>Would you be mine?  
>Would you be mine?<em>

Magnus was surprised when he saw Alec in the crowd, but he was also excited. He tried to convey the message of the extremely suggestive song to the boy, but he noticed after he began singing to him that Alec didn't really look up at the stage anymore.

_Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
>You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!<br>Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

Magnus ran one hand up his waist and the other down his thigh while thrusting forward. As soon as he saw Alec looking at him again, it was so much better. He closed his eyes, knowing the exact way around the stage and the instruments without looking. He swayed his hips, hearing half the club scream when he crouched and spread his legs before jumping back up quickly. When he opened his eyes again he could see Alec staring at him again, his big eyes turned huge with surprise and lust. Oh god.

_Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
>Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah  
>Give you fever, fever, yeah!<p>

When the song ended the entire club erupted into applause. Magnus walked off stage, leaving the space for a gothic looking band to take his place. By now he could see that Alec was alone. His sister was getting wasted at the bar and his brother was off dry-humping with someone on the dance floor. Magnus slipped over to the booth and slipped silently in beside the boy.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered, his lips barely half an inch from the smaller boys ear. He saw Alec stiffen and turn in surprise. Oh sweet Jesus that boy was hot. In the dim lights his features didn't exactly look defined, but he could see his big eyes still overly wide. He wanted to see the boy's eyes slide half closed in pleasure, but he doubted he could get that to happen anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Alec heard Magnus whisper and felt the hot breath against his neck. He felt his body tighten up and he turned towards the taller boy. Magnus was close enough to kiss, and he was scared and excited at the same time.<p>

"You want to dance?" Magnus asked him, his right are sliding around Alec's waist. Alec hesitated. He glanced around, looking for anyone who might recognise him. He could see no one he knew from school, but it was a big school and he had only been there one day. "Come on babe. No one will know, and I promise it will feel good." He said, dragging his fingers up and down Alec's waist under the shirt. Alec could feel his breathing speed up. _Do it. You know you want to _that voice said. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Magnus was overjoyed. He had thought it would take a lot more than that to get the boy up but he wasn't about to protest. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up onto the dance floor. He pushed through the crowd so that they were on the absolute opposite side of the dance floor to the rest of the club. It was obvious almost straight away that Alec did not know what he was doing.<p>

Magnus stood behind Alec, his long arms snaked around the shorter teen's waist. He swayed his hips slowly to the beat of the song, moving Alec with him. He felt himself getting very, um, excited at the feeling of Alec's hips moving with his. He moved a hand from Alec's waist to his thigh, running it up and down slowly, never going to high to make him uncomfortable, but going high enough to get him panting. He pushed his hips forward into Alec's and watched with pleasure as a low moan rumbled out of the boy's throat.

* * *

><p>Alec was overcome by satisfaction. Although through layers of clothing, he could feel Magnus' length rubbing against him and let out a cry of pleasure, grateful for the loud music and dim lights. Magnus' wandering hand travelled slightly higher, never so high that Alec would be groped, but higher than anyone had ever gone on his still innocent body. He felt the steady thrusts coming repeatedly into his ass and it felt so amazing.<p>

He turned around to face Magnus, and saw that his done up face was in a mask of pleasure, undoubtedly the same expression that was his. He felt Magnus continue the thrusts into Alec's crotch, and Alec threw his head back, sweat dripping down his neck. Magnus's arms travelled back around his waist, pressing Alec's head to the top of Magnus' chest. Alec didn't know what to do with his arms so decided to slip them around the tall boy's hips. Except his hips were higher than he expected and he actually ended up cupping Magnus's ass.

Alec blushed but Magnus seemed to get even more excited and just thrust harder. Magnus' hands travelled lower to match the position and pulled Alec's hips closer to his. Alec felt one of Magnus' legs wrap around the back of him and trail up the back of his thigh.

The song ended and reality sank back in. Alec pulled away and smiled shyly at the other boy. Magnus smiled back and placed his hands on either side of Alec's face. Alec looked at him in confusion. He was very shocked when Magnus' lean face began to lean in to his.

"Alec?" A voice called from the other side of the club. Both their heads jerked up towards the sound. "Where are you man?" Oh shit. Jace.

"Um, I gotta go. That's my brother." Alec said, feeling guilty. He felt guilty that he had been about to kiss him, he felt guilty that he felt weird that it was Jace who interrupted them, the list goes on.

"Wait, Alec." Magnus said catching Alec's wrist. "Come to my place tomorrow. I have an apartment a few blocks from here. I'll text you the address. Just you and me. No closet doors." He said. He placed a quick kiss on Alec's forehead. "Come at noon." He let Alec go.

Alec headed over to his siblings, both looking wasted. Jace's shirt was unbuttoned down all the way and Izzy had multiple love bites on her neck.

"Dude, we need to leave. Turns out the girl I was with has a boyfriend and I need to go now." Jace said, every second word slurring. Alec pulled the keys from his pocket and let both younger siblings lean on him. He shoved them both into the back seat of his car. He did up both their seatbelts with a little difficulty before driving home.

When he finally got to bed Alec found he couldn't sleep. His entire body tingled when he thought back to what had happened earlier tonight. Magnus had been going to kiss him. And he was letting him. He had wanted Magnus to kiss him. His phone made a small chime. When he picked it up he had one new text.

**Magnus: **43 Warlock Dr. Apartment 5C. Goodnight beautiful. ; )

**So, the 4 chapter day is finally over. **

**I thought I was going to give you guys the first kiss, but now I will force **_**you **_**my darlings, to wait. **

**What will happen at Magnus' place? **

**Wait an hour or so to find out. **

**Thanks for the ever kind comments. **

**Love to you all,**

**Mae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all,**

**Told ya I wouldn't make you wait long. **

**This chapter's a little smaller, I just wanted one that was fast Alec and Magnus and not much else. **

**I know I said I would add in side pairings and I promise I will start that in the either the next chapter or the one after that. I've just kept writing Alec and Magnus and haven't had space to add it in. **

**Okay, so here goes. **

**All rights to characters go to CC.**

Alec didn't know what to do. Magnus had told him to come over, and he wanted to. Oh dear god did he want to. But he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to be gay at all, let alone get involved with another boy. And then there was the fact that he did not want to leave his Max alone with Izzy and Jace. He was in his room with his phone in his hand contemplating his situation.

"I think you should go. Jace and I can look after Max perfectly well." Izzy said, her body stretched across Alec's bed.

"Izzy, not that I don't trust you, but that's not the only reason I shouldn't go. I don't want the world figuring out that I like, well," Alec stopped.

"Tall, hot, skinny Asians with long hair and green eyes?" She said smirking at her big brother.

"Shut up." He said shoving his sister off his bed. "And he's not that hot."

"Yeah right. I don't even like Asians and _I_ think he's hot. And he likes you. You should go for it." She said leaving the room. He grabbed a sweater and headed for his car.

"Guys, I'm going out. Look after Max."

* * *

><p>Magnus didn't think Alec would show. He had asked on a whim, hoping to get a tiny bit of alone time. That dancing with him was amazing. The friction had made him groan and moan like a bitch and that was through 3 layers of clothing. He could only imagine what would happen if they did that without the clothes. He moaned. Just the thought of it was giving him a similar situation as last night. He felt his jeans tighten. He tried to think about something else. Unfortunately his next thoughts were about that amazingly erotic and sticky dream he had last night. That wasn't helping his tight situation.<p>

There was a knock at the door. He glanced at his clock. 5 minutes to 12. Huh. Alec actually came. He opened the front door and leant with his hip against the door jamb. Alec was standing on the other side of the door, looking ever adorable in a black sweater and cargo pants. Magnus suddenly realised there was no helping his situation now and just hoped Alec didn't look down.

"Afternoon gorgeous." He said stepping aside to let Alec in. Alec took in the mismatched furniture and bright colours with wide eyes and Magnus sat down on the couch. He fiddled with the remote to find something good on the TV. "You gonna stand there for the rest of the day or are you going to sit down next to me?" Magnus asked, indicating to the empty spot on the couch next to him. Alec came over and sat down on the very edge of the seat, keeping as much space between him and Magnus as possible.

"Do you want something to drink?" Magnus said, trying to break the tension that was somewhere between sexual and just plain awkward.

"Yeah, just a soda." Magnus headed into the kitchen and rubbed his hardness against the bench top. The friction did little to relieve the situation and he went in search of soda. He found a bottle of Coke in the fridge and poured two glasses.

"Hey Alec, do you want any vodka in it?" he yelled in to the living room.  
>"No. Its noon on a Saturday and I have to drive home." He yelled back. Like that made any difference. He slipped some into his glass and kept the other one clean.<p>

"Here you go; one coke without the vodka." He said, handing the boy the glass. Alec sniffed it once before taking a sip. "What, you think I'm going to spike your drink? I'm insulted." He said, placing his hand over his heart in mock pain. That got a little smile and laugh from Alec.

Magnus skulled half his vodka-coke and put the glass on the coffee table, before sitting nice and close to Alec. He liked this. For him to be any closer he would have to be straddling the boy and that would not end well. Well it could, but odds are Alec would get scared and run away tail between his legs. Alec had slipped off his sweater while Magnus had been in the kitchen, revealing a black singlet. Magnus couldn't deny that he like what he saw.

"You put vodka in yours didn't you?" Alec said, looking at him through his mess of hair. "I can smell it from here."

"Hey come on babe. Never too early for vodka." He said with a wink.

"What, don't you think you'll be able to survive one on one time with me sober?" He said, for the first time in Magnus' presence making a joke. Magnus laughed, not because of the joke, but because the boy was finally relaxing with him.

"So do you want to watch a movie beautiful?" Magnus asked his shorter companion.

"Sure. What movies do you have?" Alec asked, looking around for any DVD's.

"Whatever movie you want. I have this thing that buys me any movie online directly to my TV. It's fabulous." He said, his arms flailing around as if that would help the explanation. "So what's your favourite movie? We'll just watch that."

"Um, probably Red." He said after brief contemplation.

"The Bruce Willis movie?" Magnus asked. "Really?"

After about a half an hour Magnus was eating his words. The two of them were practically pissing themselves on the couch, overcome with laughter.

"Okay, we should pause this. Before I die from lack of breath." Magnus said his sides sore from laughing. He had his head in Alec's lap and Alec's face was red. When Magnus paused the film they both gradually came down off their highs and realised their position. Alec stiffened at the close proximity and Magnus was back to the similar condition he had before. Magnus sat up quickly. His tightening pants were over obvious to the smaller boy and he could see the red face of the boy turning from lack of breath to a blush.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry Mag…" Alec started before getting cut off by Magnus' lips on his. Holy shit. Alec felt tingles shoot through every part of his body, especially the crotch area. Magnus moved his lips slowly against his and he was not exactly sure what to do. He had never been kissed before, and had no idea how to kiss back. He moved his lips in a similar fashion and felt Magnus run his hands up and down his waist, so he assumed he was doing something right. He felt Magnus' long tongue slide across his bottom lip and shuddered, but didn't let his tongue travel inside.<p>

He let his eyes drift shut. Magnus ran his hands under his singlet and up his chest. He moved to straddle the boy, his long thighs keeping the boy seated where he was. Alec felt the hands under his shirt tweak his nipples once and he pulled his head away, their lips disconnecting with an audible smack. He let his head fall back and Magnus pressed his lips on the underside of his jaw, slowly descending until he reached the low neckline of the singlet.

Alec sighed the feeling of Magnus' perfect lips on his throat. When Magnus found Alec's fast going pulse point he suctioned his mouth to it. Alec felt his pants tighten, his hardness against Magnus'. He moaned, the delicious friction adding to the feeling. He knew he would probably have a bruise there later but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Magnus rolled his hips forwards into Alec's, grinding against him. Magnus threw his head back and a low growl escaped his throat. That growl was the hottest thing Alec had ever heard. Alec clasped his fingers into Magnus' long hair and pulled their lips together, this time letting Magnus slip his tongue inside, allowing the straddling boy to explore the insides of his cheeks with his long experienced tongue.

* * *

><p>Magnus had never felt anything like this before. Well, obviously he had done this before, but no woman or man had ever made his skin tingle like this, never made him this hard, never made him cry out like that. He wanted this to go further. To lose the clothes, to be in the boy, to see the Alec trembling and crying out underneath him.<p>

That thought made him pull back. He couldn't do it, couldn't pop the boys cherry the day after meeting him. What was up with that?

"Why'd you stop?" Alec asked looking so innocent and dazed that it took all Magnus had not to keep going. He slid off the smaller boy's lap and laced their fingers together.

"We didn't finish the movie." He said smiling warmly at the boy.

They finished the next 70 minutes of the film, only stopping once to get some popcorn. By the end Alec had found his way under Magnus' arm, and was snuggling up against his side contently. Magnus glance at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only quarter past two. They still had hours before Alec would need to go home for dinner.

"What you want to do now?" Alec asked, snuggling tighter into Magnus' side.

"How 'bout we just talk for a bit. Get to know each other." He suggested, the arm around Alec tightening. Alec hummed, which he assumed meant okay. "How about we do an answer for an answer."

"A what?" Alec asked.

"A thing Ragnor and I made up. If I answer your question you _must _answer mine."

"Okay, um, what's _your _favourite movie?"

"At the moment I'd probably have to say Interview with the Vampire. Now. Do you have any siblings besides the junior Lightwoods?"

"No. I have a dog I treat like a little brother, but no. Do you?"

"Nope." Magnus answered, making the p a popping noise. "What's your favourite TV show?"

And so it went on. They questioned each other on every trivial detail in the others life, favourite colours, favourite books, least favourite ice-cream flavours, all the little small talk topics, never getting very deep. Until Alec asked a harder question to answer.

"Why do you live alone if you're still in high school?" He asked lightly, obviously not meaning it to be a hard question, but not understanding that the answer was not a happy topic for Magnus.

"I never knew my parents. I was just one of those door drop babies. I lived with a foster family for a while, and I liked them well enough but the moment I turned 18 I bought this place. Never looked back."

"But, where'd you get the money? That sound system would have set you back a couple of grand without the TV and add in the artwork and,"

"I said I was a door drop baby. Never said I wasn't a well off one. Now can we change the topic?" He asked, looking a little annoyed at the subject.

"'Kay."

"Was I your first kiss?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Alec said looking embarrassed. His face was lit up in a red blush. "That's really sad isn't it? I'm 18 and I just had my first kiss. With _you_." He said. Magnus pulled away to look down at the boy.

"What does that mean?" Magnus asked.

"Oh no offence. I just meant that your all really, I don't know, experienced. Not that I've been listening to gossip or anything, but from what my brother said…" Magnus placed his hand over Alec's lips.

"Sweetie, you're rambling." He said. "It's not sad at all. It's sweet. And I'm happy I was your first kiss. If anyone else had kissed you before," _I would hunt them down and kill them. _Wait, what? Where was this possession coming from? "You know what? Not important."

"What's the time?" Magnus asked, desperately wanting to get off topic.

"Um, nearly 4, I can't stay much longer. I thought it was earlier." Alec said while getting up. "I should probably leave." He grabbed his sweater and headed for the door.

"Hey wait." Magnus said, pinning Alec to the wall. "You didn't give me a kiss goodbye." He leaned in and placed a small soft kiss on Alec's lips.

The kiss was wonderful, not heated of hungry like before, but in no way less passionate. It was just soft and simple, with no connotations of going any further. Magnus' soft lips were very brief on his and when he pulled away, Alec let his body melt into his companions. He rested his head on Magnus' chest and let his arms drift around his waist, dropping his sweater in the process.

He wanted so badly to stay, to be in the boys arms, to keep feeling Magnus' lips on his. But he had to leave. Izzy and Jace were waiting for him, and his parents would be home soon. Alec being out period would raise some suspicions, and if Izzy blabbed about where he was he would be hung, drawn and quartered. His parents would not be pleased that their one responsible child had spent hours at some strange boy's apartment, in the warehouse district of Brooklyn for all places. He reluctantly pulled out of Magnus' embrace and again felt the loss of heat come in troubling speed.

"I'll call you tonight." Alec said as he slipped out the door, forgetting the sweater on the floor.

Magnus had no idea what he was doing. He didn't do this. He didn't get serious, didn't care about anyone except maybe his friends. He liked to be sure of where everything was going, liked to be in control, liked to know how long it was going to last and how it was going to end. With Alec he was just going with his gut, and was worried someone (Alec) would get hurt for it.

**Ominous? **

**No, not really. God I'm weird. **

**Please review, and I promise this time, the next chapter **_**will**_** be up tomorrow. **

**Reviews are love, and I know you all love me, so show it. **

**Wow that sounded **_**way**_** more pervish than I wanted it to. Soz. **

**I could not love you all more,**

**Mae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers,**

**(Wow that sounded like the start of Dear Abby),**

**See, I told you I would upload soon.**

**Now, as I said near the start I'm just going until I can figure out how to end it, so I actually have no plan of what I will be doing each chapter, so some may seem kind of pointless. Warning y'all in advance, just in case. **

**Omigod, I finally bought City of Fallen Angels, and so far it is AmaZING. Not enough Magnus though. **

**Rights are to CC.**

Alec decided straight away that he didn't want to run into any siblings before dinner. At least at dinner there _should_ be a parent and they couldn't ask anything to embarrassing. He snuck up the stairs and successfully made it to the door of his bedroom. He exhaled audibly and entered the room, and then he was attacked.

Izzy had her arms around his waist and was holding him tight to her body.

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried. I don't think you've ever voluntarily been out without me for that long before." She exclaimed, pulling back to look at his face. And neck apparently. "Holy shit on stick! Is that a hickey?" She screamed staring at his pulse point.

"What?" Alec yelled, running to the mirror, and he could see a small bruise about halfway up the right side of his neck. "I cannot let Jace see this. I will never hear the end of it."

"Screw Jace that is proof that today went amazingly well. So sit. Izzy needs her info. Spill," She demanded, pulling him down to sit on the bed with her. "And don't try to deny it. I can see that I'm right."

He told her what had happened, skipping over the part where he was desperate and hard. That was not something you told your baby sister.

"Omigod. My big brother's finally got his first kiss. You're finally growing up." She said, wiping a fake tear from her tanned face.

"Okay, now that I told you, can you please fix this? I really don't want a hickey at dinner." Alec begged his younger sibling.

"Well sweetie, if you were anyone else I would say to just wear a scarf or a roll neck but I know that that won't happen. So I'll see if I have any white makeup left over from my Goth stage." She said while sashaying out of the room.

While Alec waited patiently on the bed for his sister to return he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from a certain very hot boy.

**Magnus: **Hey blue eyes, did you forget something?

Alec was confused. He thought back. He hadn't taken anything to Magnus', he had just gone. In a sweater. Shit.

**Alec: **My sweater. Yeah, I just realised. Can you bring it to school on Monday?

**Magnus: **You could always just come over again tomorrow. I wouldn't be complaining ; )

Alec knew he wouldn't be complaining either, and that was a little unnerving. He thought about going over again, just to get the sweater, and ending up staying for a while, and, um, yeah. That made him excited, more excited than he would admit. But he didn't really need to, considering there was growing proof in his cargos.

**Alec: **Hmm, Maybe. And why didn't you tell me you made an effing hickey on my neck?

**Magnus: **It would have ruined the mood. And did you just write effing?

**Alec: **I don't like swearing very often.

**Magnus: **Well, I have a few ideas on how to make you swear like a sailor. Trust me.

Alec blushed and realised that this gradually hardening member was not being helped by Magnus' cyber flirting.

**Alec: **I should go. I'll come to pick up the sweater tomorrow, maybe around 1pm.

**Magnus: **See you then gorgeous.

Alec looked up at the door as Izzy came in.

"I brought this. It should be the right colour for you. Do you want some help putting it on?" She said walking over to him.

"No!" He said a little too abruptly. "I mean, I'm taking a shower before dinner, so I'll put it on after that." He said, calmer this time.

"Okay," She said a little wary of him. "See you at dinner." She left the room, her short skirt swishing a little too high on her ass.

Alec ran to his private bathroom and turned on the shower. For once he was glad his room was so far away from the others. He threw off his clothes and didn't know or care where they landed. He slipped in and groaned when the warm water hit his back. He ran his hands over his stomach, trying to gain some courage. He didn't do this very often, one because he didn't find himself in these situations, and two because it always made him very self conscious.

He thought back to how Magnus felt running his hands up his chest, how it had felt to have Magnus thrusting up against him, how… oh god. He felt himself reaching full hardness under the hot water. He moved his hands lower and began to stroke himself. He thought about Magnus and his long fingers, and his slim waist, and the way his thrusts felt against his aching member. He moaned. He imagined it was Magnus' hand around him, stroking him, pumping his hardness and felt the tightness in his stomach as his release came closer. He yelled out as he came hard. He had never come that hard, with his usual impossible fantasies about Jace.

He got dressed in black jeans and a big shapeless black t-shirt, before attempting to cover up the small bruise with the makeup Izzy had supplied him with. The white make-up was indeed the right shade for his pale white skin, if not a little heavy on his skin. He smiled at his reflection and headed down to dinner. He saw his siblings already sitting at the long table, but no parents.

"Hey guys, mum and dad here yet?" Alec asked.

"Nah, their running late I think." Jace answered, not looking that hopeful.

"Um, I'm going to check on dinner." Alec said, walking towards the large industrial kitchen that took up a large portion of the first floor.

He saw the personal chef Christine putting something onto 3 plates and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Oh, Alexander. You're mothers on the phone." She said, and Alec plucked the phone from between her shoulder and ear.

"Mum?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh Alec. Good. I just wanted to tell you that your father and I won't be able to make it to dinner." His mother said.

"What? But we've been waiting to see you guys all week! Wasn't the point of coming here so that you guys wouldn't be at work so much?"

"I know sweetie, we wanted to be there, but…"

"No buts mum. What am I supposed to tell Jace and Izzy?" Alec asked, getting very frustrated.

"Alec, we'll talk about this when your father and I are home. Okay? Now I have to go. I love you."

Alec walked back into the dining room to his two expectant looking siblings. Well, one expectant sibling. Jace was grounded, and knew just as well as Alec did that their parents were not promise keepers. Izzy on the other hand had always had a childish hope in their parents, even though day after day her hopes were dashed.

"They aren't coming. They, um, got caught in traffic." He said, hoping to make his little sister happy. And she did look it. He smiled. At least he could keep his sister's hope alive for one night.

**Sorry this one is so short, I was kind of struck for ideas. But tomorrow I will make up for it with a big juicy Malec chapter. **

**Also, sorry for the absence of Magnus POV this chap, I couldn't think of anything in his night that you would find interesting. **

**And hopefully some side pairings. (I promise I will add them at some stage).**

**Love and hugs for Reviewers. **

**Loving you more each chap,**

** Mae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peoples,**

**Big, juicy Malec chapter right here for ya. Sorta. **

**Thanks for the reviews, (forgot to write that last chapter) you guys make me so happy about my writing. **

**Um, I've been trying to think of where this story is going and haven't been able too. **

**Everything belongs to Cassie unfortunately. Trust me, if I owned it, it would be from Magnus' perspective and a lot hotter ; )**

**Let us begin. **

Magnus was far too excited. He had gotten the boy to come over yet again and hopefully today would go just as well. He wouldn't admit just how much he loved the last visit, and how much control it had taken him not to screw the boy into the couch until he couldn't walk.

He was sitting on his couch, already dressed and styled for the day and thinking back to last night.

He dreamt about Alec last night, after a 2am texting marathon that had lasted far too long. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember every detail of the dream in perfect clarity. He remembered that he and Alec had been lying on Magnus' bed, and Alec looked amazing. He was shirtless, and that characteristic blush had been lingering on his cheeks.

Alec had made the first move, an obvious proof it was all just a dream, but it had been wonderful none the less. Alec's lips had descended down his chest, leaving soft butterfly kisses all down his torso, his tongue dipping into his belly button once, causing dream Magnus to scream in delight. He recalled Alec's perfect lips placing a few kisses on the inside of his thighs and then, of god.

He had woken with a sticky mess to clean up, but it was worth it. Right now he was only a little hard, and he probably could hide it. He still had hours before his gorgeous blue eyed… what? How did he finish that thought? Boyfriend? No way in hell. Magnus didn't like being that serious with anyone. Lover? That could work if they were having sex, which they weren't. Friend? That wasn't really right either. He did consider the boy a friend, but that just didn't sum up what they had. Crush? That probably worked the best, although it was the one that made him cringe the most.

He decided to call Ragnor. He would call to tell Camille what had happened, but she was never awake before noon on a weekend. He hit 2 on speed dial and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard groggily mumbled on the other end of the line, Ragnor was not a morning person.  
>"Hey Ragnor," Magnus said, lacing as much enthusiasm and brightness into the words as was possible at 10am just to bug him. "Want to know who, sorry, what I did yesterday?"<p>

"Of course babe. I'm up for any gossip. Even if it is early." Ragnor said, and Magnus heard him cough once to clear his throat. "So who was it? Were they any good?" He asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Alexander Lightwood. And we didn't _actually _have sex. A very hot make-out session, but no sex." He said. And waited. "Ragnor?"

"You were with Alexander fucking Lightwood yesterday, and you didn't think to tell me? Or Camille? Seriously dude! We're your best friends." He said, sounding insulted, but over the phone Magnus couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Hey in my defence, wait. How did you know I didn't tell Camille?" He asked, suspicion growing quickly. "Omigod. You slept with her didn't you?" He accused, throwing his head back in frustration.

The trio had always had a very, um, open relationship with each other. None of them were strictly any romantic preference, Ragnor and Magnus both outwardly bi, and Camille, although most of the time straight, had been with girls. Now, the fact that none of them were ever really in a relationship, or ever really just swung one way, meant that the three of them fooled around with each other guiltlessly on many occasions. Magnus and Ragnor had actually had a brief spat where they were considered to be dating, and so had Ragnor and Camille, but really, they all just slept together if they were horny.

"So what? Just cause you got some outside action doesn't mean I can't keep up sleeping inside the group. And stop trying to change the subject."

"Okay, I won't. I had Alec over yesterday and we made out for a bit, watched a movie, talked for a while. Nothing special." _Yeah right. That hard on was nothing special. _

"Since when do you be with someone without screwing them?"

"Since yesterday." Magnus replied, smiling. He knew Ragnor was serious, and he liked baiting his friend. "I gotta go, he's coming around today too."

"See you sweetness. But you should know, you're way better in bed than Camille."

"That's because you like being bottom and with a chick that doesn't work." He said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Alec was very confused about how he wanted today to go. On one hand he really, <em>really<em>, wanted to kiss Magnus again, not dissimilarly to how he did yesterday, but he was very nervous about all this. What would happen if Magnus wanted this to continue at school. The thought made his stomach twist horribly.

But the moment he got to Magnus' apartment door his thoughts of tomorrow disappeared and every thought was replaced by Magnus. He knocked on the door and waited almost no time before he was greeted enthusiastically by Magnus lips on his. He felt Magnus' thin fingers run up under his baggy shirt and moaned into the kiss.

"Hey blue eyes. Missed me?" Magnus said with a wink.

"Um, yeah." He replied, that ever annoying blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Come on in." Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand. He pulled Alec into the lounge room which still intimidated Alec a little. The bright colours were so different than his elegant and old-fashioned home.

Alec sat down on the couch first, followed closely by Magnus, who quickly let his arm fall over Alec's shoulder. Alec tensed up out of habit, but promptly let his body melt into the taller boy's side.

"What did you do last night?" Magnus asked. _Jacked off to thoughts of you. _

"Nothing much." He replied, trying not to feel guilty.

"Well after work and a texting conversation with a certain gorgeous boy, _I_ had a wonderful dream about someone," He said, using his other hand to draw burning circles on Alec's thigh. "Want me to show you what the dream was about?" He said, his voice going down to a whisper, breathing his hot breath on Alec's neck. Alec gulped.

"Well, I think I can guess." Alec said, trying to make his voice not waver. It didn't really work. He could hear Magnus chuckle softly and felt his jeans get tighter. He felt Magnus' long tongue flick out and hit his bruised pulse point once.

"You didn't cover it up." He heard Magnus say as his breathing sped up.

"Well, you made it, why should I cover it?" Alec asked his voice quiet and breathy. Magnus used the hand circling on his thigh to trail up his leg, slowing down around his hip, but not stopping, just continuing up his waist.

"I like it. I think you should show it proudly." Magnus said while still flicking his tongue.

Alec was getting a little frustrated, the tiny flicks of the tongue and soft hands weren't enough, just teasing. He turned his head to capture the taller boy's lips with his own. He moved his lips with Magnus' slowly, softly. Magnus responded quickly, moving his lips quickly and attempting to open Alec's lips with his tongue. Alec opened his mouth, letting Magnus' tongue enter. He used his tongue to battle for dominance, but Magnus knew what he was doing and easily maintained in control.

Alec was pushed down with thin yet strong hands until he was lying on the couch being straddled by Magnus. Magnus' hands travelled up and down his waist and he was by now fully hard. He could feel Magnus' erection rubbing up against his and he began thrusting upwards into his crotch.

Alec moaned, and Magnus' lips moved back towards his neck. Alec laced his fingers through Magnus' long gelled up hair and tugged hard and the boy pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Alec said quickly pulling his hands away as quick as he could.

"Don't be. I like it. It was just a shock." Magnus said, looking kindly down at him. He began kissing him again on the mouth, running his tongue along Alec's lower lip and he shivered.

He ran one of his hands down Magnus' chest, finding purchase on his hips. His thrusts had stopped, and he could feel Magnus take over on that. He felt Magnus nibble on his lip and he gasped. He put his hands back into Magnus' hair and pulled him down. He felt one of Magnus hand travel down his chest, lingering on his stomach briefly. He wasn't really noticing the hand; he was far too involved with the thrusts and their lips together.

But he noticed it alright, as soon as Magnus began palming his erection through his jeans. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips to Magnus' hand.

"Magnus," He growled. "Stop." Magnus pulled back immediately, question in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, you know, do that." He said, looking ashamed. "I only had my first kiss yesterday. I don't want to do that thing yet."

"It's okay sweetie. I understand." Magnus said, running his fingertips down his face. "Just kissing, no nasty." He kissed him again, less fierce this time.

* * *

><p>After the make-out session Magnus held Alec to his chest watching the TV, some reruns of Married with Children. He didn't know exactly what to do. He wasn't used to this, the sitting around enjoying company thing. But he was trying. He let Alec relax into his side, let himself rest his head on the other boys and held his hand.<p>

"Magnus, I want to know, why did you invite me here again?" Alec asked, his face hidden from view.

"Didn't you have to get a sweater? Or something?" He replied vaguely.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should get that." Alec began getting up, but he grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No way. You are not leaving yet." He pulled Alec down so that the smaller boy was straddling him. "I rather like you like this." He said, leaning up to kiss Alec.

Alec turned to putty in his arms, and he took advantage of it. He shoved his tongue into Alec's throat and held their bodies as close together as possible, their chests pressed together. He thrust up into Alec, once, watching the boy's face contort in pleasure. Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw, going up his jaw line until he reached his ear. He nibbled softly on his earlobe and heard the boy gasp. This he was good at.

* * *

><p>Alec didn't want to go. He waited at the threshold not dissimilarly to how he had yesterday, only this time he made a note not to drop his sweater. He felt the soft press of Magnus' lips and left the apartment. He took the elevator to the ground floor on a cloud of pleasure. But it couldn't last long.<p>

Izzy questioned him relentlessly when he got home, which he brushed off quickly; he was not in the mood for a gossip fest with his baby sis. He lay on his bed with his sketch pad in his hands, drawing a pale charcoal drawing of Magnus. He drew his face, knowing the way his jaw line dropped when he smiled perfectly, remembering exactly the way his high cheekbones shadowed his face, the way his big eyes curved up attractively in the corners, the way his lips always looked full. He drew the face perfectly, drawing the hair down on his shoulders, how he wished he would wear it.

He placed his book on the floor, stretching out on his back. He thought back to every part of the day, mostly the way it had felt when Magnus had rubbed his straining cock through his jeans. And how he had stopped him. God he wished he hadn't stopped him. He had had a sudden wave of nerves and had fucking stopped him. Shit. He didn't exactly want sex, not yet at least, but why did he stop him doing that.

"Hey dude, where you been?" Jace said walking into his room. Alec noticed how he was still a little excited at the sight of Jace.

"Nowhere." He answered, trying not to look guilty.

"Yeah right. Dude, in the past two days you've been out for hours and come back looking sinful and fucked. So, who is she?" Jace asked, sitting down next to him.

"No-one. There is no _she._" Well ain't that the truth.

"Well is there a he?" Jace asked, not at all jokingly. Alec's head shot up to look at his brother. "Dude, you really think I didn't know?"

"Do you hate me?" Alec asked a little scared of his brother.

"Hey. I've known for years. I do not hate you. I'm a little pissed you never had the guts to tell me, but you're my brother." Jace said smiling up at him. "So, _is _there a he?" He said getting excited.

"God. You and Izzy are the same person with different genitalia." He said laughingly. "But, yeah. I think there might be."

**Okay, so pretty pointless and plotless. **

**I promise I will give you the gift of plot tomorrow. **

**Reviews are like hugs, they make you feel happy and loved. **

**Loving you all,**

**Mae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello world,**

**Sorry about the sort of late update. **

**But, hey you get some almost plot in this chapter, and I'm writing long chapters again. WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!**

**Omigod, chapter 8, I never thought I'd get past 3. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Let us BEGIN!**

School was not a happy place for Alec. It never had been. And today he really wished he could wag. But no, he was the responsible one and had to set the example. He hated being the responsible one sometimes.

He walked through the front gates of the school with his siblings, who were getting slightly less stares today. Jace was talking to him about the guy he refused to name, trying to guess it through a really bad round of 20 questions. Jace was being really good about the whole 'gay' thing. After a less than comfortable conversation yesterday, Jace had ended up being the one comforting his big brother, saying how it didn't matter to him, and how he was just glad he was seeing someone in general.

Then unfortunately, when he refused to tell the name of the boy, it had ended up that Jace did nothing but ask about him. Did he go here, was he out, would Jace know him, etcetera etcetera. He refused to let anything on, and luckily Jace hadn't worked out that the weird, bisexual, popular Magnus was for some reason interested in him. Izzy had been a little surprised that Jace knew, and almost spilled the beans about a certain sparkly boy but after a few half-hearted threats she had kept quiet.

As they separated to find their lockers Alec was on the lookout for Magnus, or Camille or Ragnor for that matter, if he saw one of them Magnus couldn't be far away. He made to his locker without a sighting of any members of the trio and relaxed a little. He spun his combination to get out his English stuff but when he had his locker open he felt a hand slip into his hoodie pocket and begin rubbing his stomach through the material.

"Morning blue eyes." He heard whispered sensually into his ear.

He jumped back to see a very surprised and very hurt Magnus. He glanced around, and it appeared that no-one had seen them.

"Right. Sorry, forgot about those pesky closet doors." Magnus said before turning and walking away. Alec walked back to his locker and slammed the door so hard that the entire row shook.

"Shit," he swore, more mad at himself than with Magnus.

* * *

><p>Magnus knew he shouldn't be upset. He had known that Alec wasn't going to do anything at school, not when he was still in the closet. But still, he had had some vain hope that maybe he could get the boy to respond to him. He was an idiot. It had hurt when Alec had jumped away from him, more than he would care to admit. Still, he was Magnus Bane and didn't take shit from anyone. He just made a sarcastic comment and walked away nose in the air.<p>

He walked to English with Ragnor by his side, but they didn't talk. He had told Ragnor about Alec and now he was thinking that that might have been a mistake. Ragnor hadn't mentioned it, but he knew his friend well and knew that Ragnor couldn't hold onto gossip like this for more than an hour. By the end of second period he would be talking about it with his friend. He had no doubts about that.

He walked into first period and headed to the back, a few seats down from where Alec. He pointedly turned away from Alec and began talking animatedly to Ragnor. As class started up and Mr Starkweather began talking he saw Alec slip down to be next to him. Most of the class was talking at this stage and the teacher couldn't be more oblivious. He felt something being put into his hand and saw a note from Alec in messy scrawl.

_I'm sorry about this morning. I just don't want to be like that at school. Please forgive me. _

He leaned over to whisper into Alec's ear.

"Listen, I get it. But if you don't want _that_ at school, then why are you talking to me?"

"Well, we can still be friends at school. I still want to be around you." Alec replied his face lighting up in that adorable dimpled smile. As soon as he saw that Magnus had no choice, he couldn't stay away from him.

He placed his hand in Alec's which had been resting on is leg. Alec looked up at him in vague panic but laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. They stayed like that for the rest of class, vaguely listening to the lecture being given, but mainly concentrating on their interlocked hands.

Magnus knew it wasn't ideal, holding hands under the desk, pretending to just be friends, but he could live with it. If the price for being with Alec was showing the world they were just friends, then that's what he would do. As class ended, Alec quickly disconnected their hands, but they still walked together to Art. Camille joined them halfway looking suspicious and he remembered that he hadn't Camille about Alec yet. That could be an awkward conversation.

They sat down in Art, again at easels, and he was flanked by Alec and Camille. They were told to draw from memory again, any still object they wished. Alec began quickly, using the charcoal to begin to shape what looked like a guitar. Camille was drawing undoubtedly some sort of clothing, and Magnus just drew. He just let himself start and saw what happened.

* * *

><p>Alec wasn't sure why he was drawing a guitar, but since he had gone to Magnus' and seen that old acoustic in the corner he just kept thinking about it. Why keep it if you weren't going to use it? He supposed he may have newer guitars but he loved the character, the scratches and the fading colour that made it look well-loved. But he could say that about pretty much everything he owned, even his iPod, which was a classic he couldn't bear to replace.<p>

The drawing turned out okay, but nothing special, so he didn't get picked on by the teacher again. Magnus was drawing what came out looking like a lamp, but not any sort of lamp he had ever seen. He ran his hand softly across Magnus' thigh, subtly so no one noticed but Magnus.

He saw Magnus look over at him, lust in his eyes. He decided that maybe that hadn't been a good idea. The bell rung and Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him fast out of the class. He had no idea where Magnus was taking him and the grip on his hand was a little painful. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they didn't have next period together, and that they needn't be going anywhere together, but he didn't think about that.

Magnus opened the door to a janitor's closet and shoved him inside. Magnus closed the door behind him, twisting the lock, making the room near pitch black. He felt a hand enclose on his shoulder and hot breath on his face. He couldn't see the details of Magnus' face but even in the darkness those big green eyes were luminescent. The hot breath got closer to his face, before he felt those wonderful lips come in contact with his.

He felt himself kissing back and felt that long skilled tongue enter his mouth. He moaned as Magnus ground their hips together and he felt himself get hard.

"Magnus, we can't do this, we have to get to class," He said panting. Magnus either didn't hear or didn't care, because he continued grinding and kissed down his neck. He ran his tongue over the almost gone love bite and made to bite at it again. Alec grabbed his head and pulled him back. He looked into Magnus' eyes. "Magnus. Please. Not here. Not now."

* * *

><p>Magnus pulled back fully and looked at Alec. He didn't know what had gotten in to him, but he very much did not want to stop. He wanted to pin that boy to the floor and have his nasty way with him. He was taller and stronger than Alec, and he needed him. He needed the boy. He grabbed Alec's waist and shoved him into the shelf, knocking a few things down. He grabbed the boy's ass and thrust down into him. He could feel that the boy was hard; it wouldn't take much to convince him to stay.<p>

He kissed him on the neck, hard, but not hard enough to leave another hickey. He didn't want to upset him. He felt Alec's squirming, but it wasn't as forceful now, he was slowly succumbing. He ran a hand down Alec's chest, making his way down to the bulge in his jeans. He ran one finger across the bulge and felt Alec buck subconsciously into the hand.

"Magnus. No." Alec near begged. Magnus pulled back again, feeling hot and guilty. "Please. I can't do this. I told you, I don't want this here, and I don't want _that _at all, not yet." Alec looked nervous, and even a little scared. He was ashamed.

"Oh god Alec, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, hanging his head. He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Alec smiling at him. "I'm so sorry."

"You forgave me, now I forgive you. We're even." Alec said with a big smile. "Now can we go to class?"

He went to his next class without Alec, excusing himself to the teacher. He slid into his seat between Camille and Ragnor, trying not to look guilty. Ragnor saw his slightly smudges lipstick and knew immediately what had been going on judging by the look on his face, while Camille looked a pissed that she didn't know what was going on. He mouthed _after class _to her.

Class ended not ten minutes later, his little thing with Alec had taken longer than he had thought. He groaned internally at the conversation he knew he was about to have.

"So, you owe me and explanation Mr." Camille said, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Okay Cam. Let's walk and talk." He said, leading the trio out of the room. "I've been hooking up with someone," Not technically true, but close enough, "and they go here, and we had a quick make-out session just before. That's it." He slinked away from her and headed to 4th period, glad to leave before she asked the obvious question.

He drifted off in Math, trying not to think about Alec, failing epically, and wondering if he was thinking about him to. He was glad when Lunch came around, wondering if he could convince Alec to sit with him and his friends. He stayed standing near the entry, waiting for Alec to arrive. When he saw the boy he snagged his arm and pulled him aside.

"Want to sit with me and mine today gorgeous?" He asked.

"Um, my brother and sister will notice…" Alec was cut off quickly by the blonde Lightwood.

"Hey dude. I met this girl, you'll love her, and I'm going to sit with her. Izzy's coming." Jonathan (probably) said. The blonde finally looked away from his brother to see Magnus. "Oh hey Magnus. Wait." The boy glanced between him and Alec a few times before turning completely to his big brother. "Magnus Bane is _him_, isn't he?" He said excitedly. "Oh dude." Jonathan was laughing now, and shaking his head.

"Jace please. For the love of god, shut up." Alec said looking pleadingly at the younger boy.

"No, go on. Who am I?" Magnus asked, feeling curious.

"The boy. The one Alec's been dating but refused to tell me the name of." Jonathan turned towards Magnus now. "Hurt him and die. See ya guys." The boy yelled before running off.

"So we're dating now are we?" He asked looking down at a now blushing Alec.

"That part was just Jace. I told him that I had been with a guy on the weekend and he jumped from that to dating pretty fast." Alec said, the blush still lingering on his cheeks. "He was just excited that I had met someone, and he, yeah. I should really stop talking."

"I think you're rambling is cute. And now you have no one else to sit with, so come on," He said, walking to the table, not looking to see if Alec was following him. He knew he would.

"Hey guys, you know Alec." He gestured to the boy hovering behind his seat. "Alec sit, they don't bite. They know who you belong to."

* * *

><p>Alec sat nervously next to Magnus, face to face with the Barbie doll also known as Camille. As he saw the made up eyes rake down his body he felt like a piece of meat being watched by a hyena, helpless and shit yourself terrified. But then her eyes reached his again and she smiled. He couldn't help it but he smiled back. Her smile was just infectious like that.<p>

"Hi Alec. I'm Camille, since Magnus is too rude to tell you." She outstretched a hand, which Alec shook lightly, afraid of breaking it. "I hear you've been hooking up with Magnus." He pulled back his hand quickly and looked up at Magnus with what he hoped was an accusatory glare.

"What? How else was I supposed to explain it? My friends don't jump to nice, sweet conclusions like yours!" Magnus said, throwing his hands up in defence. "Camille. We're not talking about it at school, because Alec is in still in the closet. So at school we're just friends. Okay?" Magnus said talking like one might talk to a toddler. Camille sneered at her friend and turned to Ragnor.

"Thanks Magnus." He said, smiling up at his companion. Magnus turned and smiled down at him.

"S'okay babe. Camille should be good from now. She won't mention _us, _until the world knows. She fears being kicked out of the trio too much. Not that I can really do that, cause then it wouldn't be a trio, but you get the picture." Magnus replied.

They talked for the rest of Lunch about random topics, no one at the table eating. Alec assumed none of the trio ate as to keep their slim figures, but his no eating habits were more for the fact that he was never hungry. Why eat if you don't feel like you need it? He glanced over to Jace and Izzy who were sitting at another table with a red-head girl and a grungy looking boy with glasses. He was surprised. Jace was sitting close to the red-head and flirting up a storm, but she wasn't really his type. His type was girls like Camille, perfect with no stomach and a voluptuous figure, not 5 foot tall gingers with no figure and pigtails.

He noted that he didn't feel jealous of the girl. Much. He still had a tiny bit of underlying jealousy, but not nearly as much as there was usually. Was he actually getting over Jace?

"Hey Magnus, whose the girl sitting with Jace?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Clary Fray. My foster family used to babysit her sometimes. Sweet girl, a little head strong, good artist. You'd like her." Magnus said. "And the boy is Simon Lewis, her best friend. He plays bass for me at the club." Alec moved one of his hands down to Magnus', linking their hands together.

The bell went, signalling the start of PE for him and Magnus. He groaned, thinking of more laps and team sports. Magnus pulled him up, not looking much more enthused.

"Come on babe. I don't like gym anymore than you do, but we're going. I really want to see you change again." Magnus said with a wink.

"Okay, I'm changing a stall. I don't want you perving at me." He replied with a shove into Magnus' side.

"I don't think it counts as perving. Not after what we did on the weekend." Magnus said with a wink.

"Magnus, not here." He said, looking around in a panic. "Someone could hear you." By now they had reached the gym and were in front of the locker room's door.

"Okay, I'll dial down on the flirting." Magnus said, opening the double doors in an extravagant flourish. The locker room was by now filled with boys, all in different stages of changing.

He and Magnus went towards their lockers, Magnus unsubtly looking at the cute boys.

"Fag," someone coughed out under their breath. Alec felt his blood boil, while Magnus did not even look affected. He supposed he shouldn't be mad; the comment wasn't aimed at him and Magnus didn't look upset, but every time some homophobic pig who was probably gay said something like that he felt like hitting them.

* * *

><p>Magnus was used to this, the insults, the homophobes but he could tell Alec wasn't. He subtly put a hand in Alec's to calm him down, but at an angle where no one could see. He spun Alec around to face him.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" He asked Alec.

"Yeah. It just bugs me when people are like that you know? Like, why can't they just accept it?" Alec said.

"Hey. Not to be cruel or anything, but _you _don't accept it. You can't really get mad at them for it when you won't even tell the world who you are. At least they've accepted that they're homophobic bitches." He said. Alec looked a little guilty and he felt bad. "Sorry. That was meaner than I meant it to be." He smiled down at Alec, who gave him a small timid smile.

"S'cool." Alec stripped off his sweater, and Magnus was given a gorgeous view of the tight black t-shirt the boy was wearing. _How many black t-shirts can one person own? _He thought to himself.

Gym past uneventfully. They did periodic fitness tests which Magnus was pretty sure he failed. Alec passed with flying colours. How did a boy who hated gym so much get so fit? He asked.  
>"I run with my dog every morning. We do a three mile run about half an hour. It's fun." Alec said with a smile.<p>

"You learn something new every day." He said thoughtfully. They were changing back into their own clothes in the locker room. They were the only two left. Alec had wanted a shower, but had refused to have one while the other boys were still in the locker room. And Magnus had promised to wait with Alec. "Hey, will you go out with me?"

"Like an actual date?" Alec asked from in the showers.

"Yeah. Cause this whole thing feels a little weird considering technically we haven't had a first date yet."

"Well, I suppose, depending on what you wanted to do and how public it would be."

"We could just go to a movie. Sit in the back, everyone would just think we were two friends. And cinema's are very dark, hint hint." He called into the showers. Alec walked out, drying his hair with a black towel.

"Yeah I get it Magnus. You don't need to say hint."

"Well you couldn't see me. You might not have known my connotations."

"Who says connotations anymore? So when's the date?"

"How 'bout tonight? I can pick you up." He said, leading them out of the locker room.

"Sure. Do you know where I live?" Alec asked.

"I'm sure I can work it out. Pick you up at seven?"

"What movie are we seeing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Magnus said. He glanced around once, and on seeing that the halls were empty, leaned down and kissed Alec once on the cheek. "See you at seven."

**Okay, there, long chapter, plot, slight introduction of side pairings. **

**Happiness. **

**Reviews pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**Spread the love,**

**Mae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my pretties,**

**Random greetings ;p**

**Your reviews are so sweet. Thanks.**

**Finally finished CoFA. SO GOOD! And Magnus and Alec at the end were so cute. Nawww. **

**Okay, first date chappie. YAY!**

**Rights go to CC. I own nothing **

Alec wished his siblings would leave him alone. If he had thought Izzy had been bad, Jace was worse. If that was possible. He thought that maybe it was because Jace had never had a brother to talk about girls with and this was close enough. And now he was seriously regretting telling them about the date.

"So what are you going to wear?" Izzy asked him. They were all in Jace's room (his was the biggest), all lying on Jace's huge bed.

"Um, I haven't actually thought about it." He replied.

"You haven't thought about it? Sweetie, this your first real date _ever_ and your going with the most fashion conscious boy I've ever seen, and you haven't thought about it?" Izzy said, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Izzy, don't be mean. He's a dating virgin. He doesn't know what he's doing. That's why I'm here. I give the advice, you make him look good. Kay?" Jace said, holding Alec to his side.

"Guys, can you please stop talking like I'm not in the room?" He asked his siblings.

"Okay. Alec, I'm going to dress you. If you protest, I will chop off your dick. Okay?"

Izzy went into his room to get some clothes leaving him alone with Jace, who seemed to have decided that now was the time for the dating advice.

"Dude, I don't want to hear it okay? I don't want the talk or anything, I'm 18. I don't need that shit. I know what I'm doing." He said, trying to put conviction in his voice, a hard thing to do, considering inside he nervous and terrified. Mainly because he was going to be in a dark movie theatre with Magnus for upwards of an hour and a half. _Yeah, but is that making you nervous or terrified. _He told his inner voice to shut up and tried to hear what Jace was telling him.

"But dude, you're my brother. I'm supposed to give you this speech. You know the man to man advice thing." Jace said, trying to get him to stop running away.

"No, _I'm_ supposed to give _you _that speech, and _dad's_ supposed to give it to me. Thing is you got way to experienced way to fast and dad's never around. So I don't have to get it. Ever."

"Jace, bring him in here now." Izzy called from inside Alec's room. The two boys walked in, Alec trailing behind nervously. If Izzy thought that Magnus' sense of fashion was good, he didn't know what she was going to do to him. He saw an outfit laid out on his bed that he wasn't even aware he owned. "Okay Jace leave, Alec strip." He looked at his brother who looked a little nervous to leave him with Izzy. "Now!" Izzy yelled at them.

* * *

><p>Magnus pulled up at the big house a few minutes before seven, actually nervous. He didn't think he had ever been nervous before a date, <em>ever<em>. He looked at the house. Actually, it wasn't a house, it was a frikkin' mansion. It was a huge, two story mission like house with a big yard and lots of windows. He parked across the street and stepped out of the car, his long leather clad legs moving fast in the cold September air.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, his other hand clutching his leather jacket to his trembling body. He waited a few moments before the blonde Lightwood appeared at the door. Jonathan was standing in the threshold with his arms crossed and looking up at Magnus.

"Magnus Bane. Do come in." Jonathan said, stepping out of the way a little. He walked into the home, and directly into a large living room. He saw old fashioned furniture, mixed up with very advanced technology. "Please, sit down." Every word out of Jonathan's voice was a little intimidating, but he could tell it was forced.

He sat on an antique looking couch, relaxing into the warmth of the house. He remembered Camille saying that the Lightwood parents owned some big company, so he supposed it made sense that the house was so big.

"Jace, is he here?" He heard a feminine voice yell from upstairs.

"Yes Iz. He's here." Jonathan said, not looking away from Magnus' face. He saw the pretty Lightwood girl skip barefoot down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blood red cami.

"Hi Magnus. My name's Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy," She said, shaking Magnus hand.

"Hello. I must say, you are lot kinder than your brother." He said shaking her hand happily.

"Oh, forgive Jace. He's trying to play the intimidating father card since our actual intimidating father is an absentee at the moment. Jace, dial it down a little would ya?" Izzy said. Her brother shrunk a little and turned away to watch the TV.

"That was amazing. So you the head of the household?"

"Of course. Alec and Jace like to think they have a say, but they tremble beneath my wrath." Izzy gestured extravagantly a smile lighting up her face. "Alec hurry the hell up and get your ass down here! Sorry about that. He's a little nervous." She explained to Magnus.

"I am not!" Alec called as he came down stairs.

Magnus was shocked. He hadn't thought the boy had a fashionable bone in his body, but here he was. Alec was wearing near painted on black jeans, a tight blue sweater that showed off all his muscle definitions, and a long black shiny trench coat. His hair was almost neat, or at least as neat as it could be in that shitty hair cut. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked very uncomfortable. Magnus walked up and slipped an arm around his waist, under the coat.

"You look amazing babe."

"Don't he though? It took me almost 2 hours to get him looking that good, but I think it was worth it." He heard Izzy say behind them.

"Can we please go Magnus?" Alec pleaded up at him. He nodded and led them to the door.

"Don't stay out to late," Jonathan called to them.

* * *

><p>Alec was embarrassed. His sister was over friendly, and all his brother did was scowl. Wasn't it supposed to be your parents that embarrassed you in front of your date? But he was given a little hope by the fact that Magnus' arm hadn't strayed from his waist. They were taking Magnus' car, despite the fact that the movie theatre was only five minutes away.<p>

They didn't talk much on the way there, and Alec was glad for that fact. He didn't really know what to say. According to Jace, who had managed to force feed him some dating advice, the first date was that 'getting to know you stage' and they didn't really have that option. They skipped the first date really, they knew things about each other, and they had had their first kiss (and other things). So really it was just two people going to a movie, although at the moment those two people were holding hands.

When they pulled up in a very lucky spot out the back of the cinema Magnus got quickly out of his seat and opened the door for Alec. He blushed at the courtesy. Magnus went for his hand again, but Alec stuffed his hands quickly back into his pockets. He hoped Magnus got the hint.

In the theatre they were apparently going to see Red Riding Hood, and Alec knew the only reason Magnus wanted to see it was because the lead male was hot. He could live with that. At least he hadn't been coerced into seeing a chick flick or something. Magnus insisted on buying popcorn, although why was beyond him. He had never seen Magnus eat a bite of anything, and he had just had dinner. While he waited on a bench for Magnus to come back from the snack bar he tried to act inconspicuous. Unfortunately the new look meant he was vivid eye candy for boys and girls. He was glad that Brooklyn was so big, because he saw absolutely no one from school, and he doubted he would.

"Ready to go in?" He heard Magnus ask from behind him.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, taking off into the cinema designated on their tickets. They took two seats in the back and to the side, away from anyone else. They placed the popcorn and their jackets on an empty seat next to Magnus, and Alec took the chance to admire Magnus' outfit in full. Magnus had worn shiny leather pants and a zebra print t-shirt, with green gloves on the visible parts of his arms. He had bright blue lipstick on those plump lips and thick eyeliner. He looked so amazing. As the lights dimmed he reached out to take Magnus' hand, lacing their fingers together.

He watched as the trailers crossed the screen, but he couldn't force himself to pay attention. He was interested in the actual film, but he had always hated trailers. He lolled his head to the side to see if Magnus was as disinterested, and was suddenly in eye contact with the boy. He turned quickly back to the screen the characteristic blush creeping back up onto his cheeks. He felt Magnus give his hand a reassuring squeeze and was suddenly very glad for the dark room.

He was glad when the movie started rolling, but unfortunately the plot wasn't enough to keep his attention off Magnus. He felt the hand he was holding withdraw and he turned to protest, before being cut off by the same hand stroking and down his right thigh. He felt himself getting hard and his breathing sped up. He reached down to grab Magnus hand, which he realised was a mistake. As soon as he had a grip on the hand he was pulled into Magnus' lap.

He was straddling Magnus, on his knees, his legs surrounding the taller boy's. He was about to get up when Magnus thrust up and he felt that Magnus was having the same issue as he was. But he doubted he had the self control to be quiet so he climbed off, returning to his own seat, with much protest from his nether regions.

The seat switching resulted in more thigh stroking by Magnus, each stroke that came even near his crotch causing his cock to twitch. His mind knew that he should tell Magnus to stop, but his body was currently enjoying this too much to protest. The stroking lasted probably another ten minutes before the tightening in his jeans was starting to get painful. He reached down to stop Magnus, this time making sure he couldn't get pulled over again.

* * *

><p>Magnus was getting a little frustrated at this. If Alec would let him, he would enjoy jacking the other boy, but right now he needed something. Nothing too big, just more than what they had been doing right now. So he reached one hand over, trailed it across Alec's chest, up his jaw, before forcing the boy to turn his head. He leaned over to kiss him, those plump pink lips causing him to sigh in happiness. Alec put up no resistance to this, and kissed him back immediately. He slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth and bean to explore, running it along the edge of his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, rubbing it along the other's tongue, all causing Alec to moan quietly.<p>

He was glad for the loud music in the background of the movie, more for Alec's sake then his. He moved his hand to be stroking Alec's leg again, higher this time, so high he was almost groping him. When Alec didn't protest he ran his hand across the obvious bulge once causing Alec to groan, but not pull away. He smirked into the kiss. Finally they were getting somewhere. He moved his hand back to Alec's bulge and rubbed it up and down, palming him softly through his jeans. He felt one of Alec's arms go behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He rubbed his own hardness up against the armrest in attempt to ease some of the pain of the throbbing cock, but he found zero release. Alec pulled back and saw what he was doing, blushed and sat back into his seat. _Can't have that now can we? _He thought deviously to himself and moved to straddle the boy, mimicking Alec's position from before. He leaned down to kiss the boy while slowly thrusting into his crotch. He moved one of his hands down in between their hardness' rubbing up and down, making them both feel better.

"Magnus, the movie," He heard Alec pant from beneath him.

"Screw the movie." He whispered, connecting their mouths again. He pulled at Alec's lower lip with his teeth, nibbling at it slightly. He heard Alec gasp and did it again.

* * *

><p>Alec felt the odd pleasure pain sensation shoot through him and all of his rational thought escaped him. All he could concentrate on was Magnus, and Magnus' lips, and Magnus' tongue, and Magnus' hand rubbing him through the multiple layers of clothing. He ran a hand up Magnus' back, entwining it in his long spiked hair, hearing Magnus groan as he tugged hard. He decided he liked the sound and did again. Just to hear that groan.<p>

He felt like he should be the one to show some initiative for once and pulled Magnus' head back using his hair. He kissed once on Magnus' throat, barely hearing the low growl that rumbled out of his throat over the loud scene in the movie. He placed a few more timid kisses around his throat, before locating his pulse point. He kissed there a little harder, remembering how good it had felt when Magnus had done it to him. The hand in between their crotches sped up, before turning to grope Alec's manhood.

Alec felt the pleasure rack through his body, but his rational mind had just kicked back into gear and he pulled back.

"Magnus we should…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because Magnus kissed him again, but this time he didn't force hard movement or tongue, it was just soft, despite the fact that he was still being groped.

"Stop right? Yeah, I figured I was going too far." Magnus said getting off him, but keeping his hand where it was.

"Um, Magnus, you are aware that you're still groping me right?" He asked nervously.

"Hm, oh yeah," Magnus answered, his hand still not moving. "Oh you want me to move don't you?"

"Yes please."

"Sure thing babe." And boy did Magnus move. He began to move his hand in and out, up and down, pumping him in a way through his jeans. And Alec loved it. His eyes rolled back into his head and felt himself thrust into the hand. He forced himself to keep quiet with that tiny bit of self control he had left, but that was taking enough effort that he couldn't stop Magnus.

* * *

><p>Magnus loved this. Seeing the way Alec's eyes rolled back into his head, the way his mouth would open and no sound would come out was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he had seen a great deal of hot things. He used his spare hand to rub his own bulge softly, not a big enough movement for Alec to notice.<p>

"Magnus," He heard the boy moan. That was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, Alec moaning _his _name out in pleasure, he could listen to that all day.

But then, when he briefly sent his attention back to the screen, he saw that the movie was nearing its climax and pulled his hands away from Alec and himself. He heard a slight whimper from Alec as he pulled away, but he knew that later he would have been mad if he hadn't. He concentrated on the movie, even though he really had no idea who the people on screen were considering he had stopped concentrating about 10 minutes in.

A few minutes after 9pm the movie ended and Magnus and Alec left the near empty theatre, coats in hand, leaving the uneaten popcorn on the chair. Considering no one was looking at them weirdly (minus the constant weird looks people gave Magnus) Magnus took it no one had seen or heard their thing. When they were outside again, they both slipped on their jackets, and Magnus was briefly jealous of Alec's trench coat, you'd never know he had a hard on in that.

As soon as they were in the car, they were on each other again, lips crashed together in bliss. Magnus pushed Alec back into the back seat, grateful that the top was up and that the windows were tinted. He shoved Alec down so that he was lying flat in the back seat, and he was lying on top of him. He thrust down on the boy, pulling the trench coat off his shoulders, wanting to see as much of the boy as was possible. He attached his mouth back to Alec's and moved his fingers up under the blue sweater. He felt the warm skin of his chest and danced his fingers around. When he found Alec's nipples he began pinching them until they were hard.

Underneath him Alec was panting and moaning, calling out his name loudly, and they were still fully dressed. He thought about how the boy might be if they were actually having sex and smirked, licking his lips. He pulled back, looking at the Alec from above. The sight of Alec, hair dishevelled, lips bruised from kisses, chest rising and falling fast, made him want to steal his innocence right there, to fuck him through the night.

He kissed the boys neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave another hickey, not caring if Alec got mad because of it.

"Let's go to my place." He whispered into Alec's ear. He licked once up the side of Alec's neck, before he was pushed back. Alec was looking up at him, his eyes filled with lust.

"Magnus, I can't, not yet. I'm sorry." Alec said his eyes now sad. He did look genuinely sorry, and Magnus felt his heart soften at the sight.

"That's okay. I don't know what came over me. But I'm just letting you know," He leant down to be next to Alec's ear again, "The moment you're ready, I will be there to fuck you until you can't walk."

The drive back to Alec's was just as quiet as the one there. The silence was comfortable though, and they just didn't feel the need to fill it with pointless conversation.

When they got back to the Lightwood's mansion Magnus walked Alec to the front door. He felt like a cliché, but didn't want to part with Alec one moment before he had to. When they were in front of the door Alec turned quickly, stood on his tiptoes, and surprised Magnus by kissing him on the lips, no more than a peck really. Magnus leaned down after the boy pulled away, and kissed him, still softly, but filled with all the passion they had had through the night.

"I'll see you in English blue eyes." Magnus said before turning back and walking towards his car. As he drove away he could see Alec in the rear view mirror, standing watching him for a long time until he was pulled inside by his siblings. He laughed to himself. He didn't know why, he just found that funny. He also didn't know why he was waiting for the boy, or why he was willing to be friends at school, everything about the boy made him unsure, but he was starting to love it.

**Nice long chapter there for ya. **

**Any good? **

**Again, plot development is not my strong point, but I promise you this story **_**is **_**going somewhere eventually. **

**Reviewers are like gods. Only they read FanFiction **

**My love for you all just keeps growing,**

**Mae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi darlings,**

**Chapters have reached double digits with almost zero real plot development. Oops. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me this long, you are all amazing.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me want to update so quickly. **

**Okay, characters are CC's; plot (what there is of it) is all mine babies.**

**Chapter 10 begins!**

Alec had not been able to get one word in since he had gotten inside. Not that he really wanted to, but it would nice to have the option.

"When the hell did you get another hickey? You were at a movie!" Jace exclaimed, inspecting the small purple bruise.

"Oh please Jace, like you never made-out with a girl in a cinema." Izzy said to her brother. "And let him speak for a minute. I want to hear how it went." They both turned to him and Alec realised he liked not being able to speak more than this.

"Nothing happened. We saw the movie; we kissed a little, that's it. Okay?" he said, before turning to go up to his bedroom.

"Oh please. No offence honey, but your hair is screwed, your lips are bruised, you have a very dark hickey, and you aren't wearing your coat. You can't honestly think we'll believe that?" Izzy asked, looking at him indecorously.

"I don't care if you guys believe it or not, because that's all you're getting. Good night guys." He said, before running up the stairs to his room and locking the door.

He stripped off the sweater and realised that Izzy had been right, he had left his coat on the back seat of Magnus' car. He could get it back at school he supposed, but someone would probably notice. He would figure something out eventually. He could always go to Magnus' again. He pulled off the tight jeans leaving him in nothing but black boxers. He went into his bathroom, his fingers running through his own hair, wondering why Magnus enjoyed the feeling so much. He turned the shower on fully hot, kicking off his boxers, and it only took a few thoughts back to the night and the back of the car to get him hard again. He stepped into the seamy shower and wrapped a hand around himself, trying to replicate the feeling that Magnus had given his earlier, but no matter what, it didn't feel the same doing it to himself. On some level, he wished he was ready, he wished he could have just gone back to Magnus', wished he wasn't scared.

* * *

><p>Magnus thought about Alec all through the night, and since he didn't have siblings to talk to like Alec he decided to tell Chairman Meow everything that happened. He didn't bother telling the cat the G rated version, he spared no details. Except the detail about how upset he was when Alec had rejected his offer to come back here.<p>

He was embarrassed about how upset it had made him. How crushed he had been. But he hadn't tried to keep the boy there; he hadn't tried to convince him. He had just let Alec go, no matter how much he wanted to make him stay. There was something seriously wrong with him. He was Magnus Bane, terminally single, heartbreaker, unflappable, unloving. Now here he was, caring about someone, happily waiting for him. This could only end badly.

* * *

><p>Alec wasn't dreading school. Much. He was looking forward to seeing Magnus again, (literally, he hadn't stopped looking for him since they got inside) and his siblings had agreed to stop talking about the date. But then there was that nagging voice that kept reminding him that he and Magnus weren't together like that at school.<p>

In the distance he saw Magnus, standing with Camille and Ragnor, his body pressed up against Ragnor's in a tight embrace. He could see Magnus wasn't just hugging him, his hands were running up and down Ragnor's back softly and endearingly, and Alec turned away. He had no right to be jealous, but he was.

When Izzy asked him what was wrong he just indicated with his head, not trusting his voice. Izzy looked pissed. So did Jace when she pointed it out to him. Alec told them not to get mad, but they still looked angry when they walked away. He walked to his locker, purposely not looking in the direction of the trio. He hung his head, and just concentrated on his breathing, trying not to look upset. At his locker he was glad Magnus didn't approach him again and he began to dread sitting next to him in English.

When he reached the class room he glanced to the back, where Magnus and Ragnor were already seated. He took his seat next to Magnus, but didn't look at him. And apparently Magnus didn't like that because in less than a minute he felt Magnus take his hand and could hear him whisper in his ear.

"Hey beautiful. I really liked our date last night. We should do it again sometime." He heard whispered to him. He pulled his hand free and looked away from him. "Okay, what did I do? Whatever it was I'm sure I'm very sorry." Magnus kept whispering, still leaning in to him. Alec indicated his head to Ragnor, who had his head phones in his ears and didn't even seem to notice Alec's presence.

"What about Ragnor?" Magnus asked, cocking his head inquisitively. "Oh, you saw us this morning huh? Sweetie, don't read into that. I was trying to make someone who Ragnor likes jealous, it was nothing. I don't like him like that and vice versa. Okay?" Magnus took his hand again, and this time he didn't pull away, he just nodded and linked their fingers again.

"Okay. I believe you." He said, completely forgiving him.

English passed uneventfully, and somehow they managed to stay awake for it, although Alec was yawning a lot. He felt Magnus shake him on multiple occasions, to keep him awake. He was grateful, at his old school his parents had been called multiple times about his sleeping in class.

In art they were working with clay, and it was fun, if not a little insane. It was messy, and involved Magnus messing up his manicure, and Alec having to listen to him complain about it, and then break down into laughter because he sounded so much like Izzy, and then get scowled at for ten minutes before Magnus laughed to. Camille had decided to ditch art, and when Alec asked, Magnus said he had no idea why. When class finished, neither Alec nor Magnus had a very good sculpture, but neither of them could stop smiling.

When they separated for the next classes Alec found himself counting down the minutes until lunch, not because he wanted out of class, but because he wanted to see Magnus again. He zoned out in both classes, not paying attention to a single thing that was going on. He sprinted down to the cafeteria, and looked around for Magnus or a member of the trio.

"Alec!" He heard called. He looked to see Jace and Izzy coming behind him, walking in time with the red-head girl and the skinny boy with glasses. When they got up to him, Jace began the introductions. "Alec, this is Clary and her friend Simon, guys this is my big brother Alec." Alec took in the appearance of the girl. She was nothing special, and neither was the boy. But the way Jace looked at her made you think maybe there was something special about her.

"Hi Clary, Simon. Now I gotta go," He said, turning to leave.

"Oh. Right. You've got to go sit with love...OOF," Izzy elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh yeah. Company."

"You really are an idiot Jace." Izzy said.

Alec headed to where he could see Magnus sitting again opposite Ragnor and Camille. He sat next to Magnus who quickly slipped a hand into his.

"Hey blue eyes. Welcome back to the table. Anymore of this and it won't be a trio anymore." Magnus said with a wink.

"Magnus, watch what you say. We can't let it out that we're hiring." Ragnor said, looking lustfully at Alec. He shrunk back in his seat and angled his chair as much away from the boy in front of him as possible.

"Your friends scare me. Him more than her." Alec said to Magnus.

"Oh come on pretty boy. I'm not that bad am I?" Ragnor asked, running a hand up his knee under the table. Alec jumped back, dropping Magnus' hand.

"Ragnor, please stop trying to grope Alec. He's mine." Alec heard Magnus say, looking warningly at the other boy.

"Fine. No more flirting with the pretty boy." Ragnor said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I didn't say that. I just said that you don't get to grope him. That's my job." Magnus said, running a hand teasingly up Alec's thigh as if to prove his point.

"What is it with people and talking about me like I'm not in the room?"

"It's okay Allie. They do that with me too. And it seems like they listen to me like I'm not in the room as well." Camille said with a wink.

"I changed my mind. I'm scared by the two of them. You're just my sister if she was a blonde. Which scares me even more." He said getting a laugh from the girl.

He listened to the banter between Magnus and Ragnor for a good majority of lunch. He didn't once think to stop them. Although their squabbles involved quite a bit of light flirting, he didn't feel like Magnus was lying to him about this morning. He knew Magnus, and this was just the way he worked, flirting with everything that had a pulse. He had seen it at the movie theatre when he had charmed the girl at the counter into giving them cheap tickets. And besides, the entire time, Magnus didn't once let go of _his _hand.

Camille turned out to be less like his sister the more he spoke to her, partly because on occasions she slept with girls, whereas he knew for a fact he was the only one in the family who had ever even considered swinging that way. She also proved to be a very interesting girl, if not a little eccentric. But then again, who would be best friends with Magnus if they weren't a little crazy on some level? She was not the bitch she was made out to be, true she wasn't the warmest person, but she was sort of welcoming and seemed to like Alec well enough. He wondered why and decided to ask.

"Because you make him happy," She answered with a small shrug, saying it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. And at that moment she was very much like his sister.

He was sad when the bell went, not because it signalled the beginning of Gym, which had barely crossed his mind, but because he was actually enjoying chatting to Camille. He was surprised, but he thought he might actually be making a friend.

"You snagged yourself a good one there Mag," Camille said with a wink before walking off with Ragnor to whatever they had last.

"I know," he just heard Magnus whisper, so softly he wasn't even sure he really said it. They pulled their hands apart before Magnus led the way to the gym. "So you and Camille are getting along well?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. She's actually really nice."

"Unless you spill something on her new Coco Chanel clutch," Magnus shuddered, "That is not a mistake you make twice." Alec rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was so over dramatic. _Wait, did I just think that?_ _Boyfriend? _He banished the thought from his mind.

The boyfriend thing luckily stayed out of his mind for Gym, which meant he could (yay) concentrate on basketball. He really hated team sports. He hated the way people would pass him the ball and then get pissy when he dropped it, he hated the way so many girls acted like airheads on purpose, and he hated the way Magnus was never benched at the same time as him. The latter pissed him off the most.

When the locker rooms were empty and he was finishing up in the shower, he heard Magnus call into him.

"Hey babe, did I mess up my makeup out there? Cause the only mirrors are over there where you are currently naked."

"The great Magnus Bane doesn't have a mirror in his locker?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do. But not this one. I have a mirror in my real locker in the halls, but in here usually I don't bother."

"Okay, one, that was a rhetorical question and two, you look amazing," Alec called back at his boyfriend. Shit. Now he was back to that again. He slipped on his hoodie, the only thing he wasn't wearing yet, and went over to Magnus.

He wanted to ask him if they were officially and item, boyfriend and boyfriend, but he was afraid that might end badly, do he kept his lips sealed. Instead he leaned down and kissed Magnus once on the lips, very quickly.

"That's to hold ya till tomorrow." He said with a little smile, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, so I guess you're not coming over tonight," Magnus said sadly.

"Can't. My parents are _actually _coming home for dinner. I called their office and everything," He said, standing up and pulling Magnus with him. They headed out of the locker room.

"What's the deal with your 'rents anyway? They're super rich, own some big company, and are absentee?" Magnus asked.

"That just about sums it up. They work way too much and, well, it makes me mad at them sometimes. I'm used to it. I know that they break promises, and I know that I can't trust them. But every night I can see them breaking Izzy's heart and it just pisses me off." He said. "She's like a kid. She believes that somehow our parents are going to be good and nice one day, stop working late, start caring about us more, but it just isn't going to happen. I hate them for it. For hurting us." He felt Magnus pull him into a hug.

"It's okay. And Isabelle's heart isn't broken, because she's got you and Jonathan looking after it, okay Alexander?" _Alexander. _That was what his old aunts and uncles called him, no matter how many times he would correct him, but coming from Magnus it seemed like another term of endearment, only more personal.

He didn't realise he had started to cry until Magnus wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I didn't have what you had, no big house, no loving family, no brothers or sisters, but I still know a good family when I see it. Although your parents may not be the greatest, last night when I picked you up, your brother stared me down like a judgemental father, and your sister scolded him and welcomed me in, just like a happy mother." Alec found himself laughing at that. "You guys don't need your parents around, not with each other there."

Magnus left after that, walked off back to his car, in the opposite direction to his. He found himself staring after the boy for a while before walking off as well. His siblings chatted in the front seat all the way home, so he could easily zone out in the back. Alec had felt so safe, wrapped up in Magnus' arms, and he had believed every word that left his mouth, although he didn't completely now. He hadn't thought anyone could do that, convince him that he didn't need his parents, that Izzy was fine. But even if it was only for a minute, he had believed it. And that was enough to prove it. He was never going to let Magnus go.

**Sappy ending I know. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just came out that way (I think that's what the doctor said when I was born). **

**Sorry for the Magnus POV, or lack of. I just didn't find a good time to change, or anything I really wanted to write in his mind. I promise next chapter will have lots of Magnus POV.**

**Now, I'm going away for a few days. I may or may not have internet, so don't be alarmed if I don't update for a little while. If I can't I will give you at least 2 chapters when I get back, considering I doubt there will be anything to do there. **

**Reviewers are loved, even more than readers. Do both and I love you forever. **

**I love you, and I know I'm not the only one, **

**Mae**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello out there, **

**Thank you for reading; I'm **_**so **_**sorry for the wait. I had to last 4 days without wifi, it was torture. **

**Okay, now I'm finally adding plot, and it's coming kind of rapidly. I gave you about 6 filler chapters and now I'm making up for it. **

**Also, this chapter, like the end of the last one, will be sappy and a little angst-y. I will make up for it soon with some hot chapters. **

**And, I have never written anything nearly this serious or sappy, so if its shit, please tell me and I'll keep to writing humour and hotness, and just stay away from serious, kay?**

**Thank you for the amazingly kind reviews, as always, you are my reason for updating.**

**Rights go to CC, plot goes to me.**

**Go.**

Alec sighed in relief when a he heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage. He and Jace were sitting on the couch watching news waiting for dinner to be ready, and Izzy was somewhere or another talking to Clary on her mobile.

"What's the deal with Clary dude? She's not really your type. And now Izzy's palling with her?" Alec asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Dude, you're dating a sparkly boy with purple in his hair. You can't talk."

"Today he had blue in his hair thank you very much, and I can so talk. He's the first person I've ever dated. I don't have a type yet. You on the other hand, are very particular in the way that you've never dated a girl like Clary." He heard Jace mumble something while averting his eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're not dating. I can't get her to actually go out with me."

"She rejected you? That tiny little red-head rejected _you?_" he asked, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" He heard a voice say behind him. He and Jace spun around to see their parents standing just inside of the doorway.

"Jace got rejected by this girl at school. No big." He said, standing.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled, before bowling into their mother. Alec saw the two of them and he was once again bewildered by the likeness. The same height, the same shape, the same hair, same skin, if it wasn't for Mayrse's wrinkles and hard eyes they could have been sisters.

"Hello Isabelle," his mother said, patting her on the back with a forced smile on her face. Their father went up to the boys, hugged them in turn, and smiled warmly. His father had always been better at the whole parent thing than his mother, only problem was Mayrse wore the pants in that relationship.

"Come on kids, let's have some dinner." Robert said, leading the way into the dining room. Alec sat down opposite Izzy and next to Jace, in front of a meal that looked to fancy to eat. He didn't understand why their chef couldn't just cook them normal food like she did when his parents weren't here.

"Let's eat," Mayrse said before expertly picking apart the small portion of food. Alec looked at it for a minute, wishing he didn't have to eat, but began anyway. He decided to just hack it up and eat it like a normal human. He used something that resembled a steak knife to chop it up, watching the younger Lightwoods follow his lead. Izzy looked at Alec in panic when she realised the majority of the food was meat, which she had refused to eat for the past 6 months. Which his parents should know. He took the side salad of his in his hand and passed it to her under the table, and indicated at Jace to do the same. She smiled at them and snuck the salads onto her plate.

"So kids, how's the new school?" Robert asked.

"It's good. The classes are actually pretty good for a public school," Alec said, knowing it was what his parents wanted to hear.

"So, are you making any friends?"

"Yeah. Me and Izzy befriended two kids from our year, and Alec's been hanging with some of the most popular people in the school. Ow! Alec kicked me." Jace complained. Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I repeat, you really are an idiot Jace." Izzy said, obviously exasperated.

"So you've made some friends Alec?" Mayrse asked, actually sounding interested in his life. He knew his parents had always been a little worried at his friendless status, even if it had never bothered him.

"Yeah, these three people everyone calls the trio, Magnus, Ragnor and Camille. They're cool. I've been sitting with them in class and at lunch," he said, trying to get the entire explanation out in one breath so they wouldn't talk about it anymore.

"Odd names. Are they from around here?" Robert asked.

"As far as I'm aware," Alec said, desperately hoping for a change of topic.

"Dad, how's work going?" Izzy asked. Alec mouthed thank you at her which she just waved away.

Once their parents had launched into talk about stock markets and inventory Alec and Jace zoned out, eating quickly so they could be excused. Alec couldn't believe he had gone to such an effort to get his parents here, but when he saw Izzy's face light up because their mother asked her a question he felt it was worth it, even if he was in hell. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few times, sometimes short buzzes for texts and a few prolonged ones for calls. He had one guess to who it was.

When their parents excused them, Alec and Jace sped off, and Izzy stayed to talk a little longer. Why she would want to Alec couldn't comprehend. In his room he checked his phone which said 3 missed calls and 4 new texts, all from Magnus. He read the texts.

**Magnus: **Hey, the dinner over yet?

**Magnus: **Were they completely horrible?

**Magnus: **Was Izzy happy?

**Magnus: **Are you ignoring me?

He smiled and replied to them all in one fell swoop.

* * *

><p>Magnus had been texting Alec once every ten minutes for a while, calling too. He wanted to know how the dinner was going (had gone?), to know how his little blue eyes was coping with the parents he condemned so greatly. At school he had seen him crying over it, looking so angry and so fragile. He had held him to his body, whispered soothing words, and comforted him until he found himself getting too involved and walked away.<p>

He was starting to care far too much for the boy who he didn't even know that well. But no matter how much he told himself that his heart still leapt when he finally got a text back.

**Alec: **Yes, yes, yes, and no.

**Magnus: **That good huh?

**Alec: **They asked us if we were making any friends and Jace let it slip I was hanging with the trio. It was amazing.

**Magnus: **Poor baby. Do you want to come over now? I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it feel better ;)

**Alec: **I wish. Not the feel better thing, but I would like to go over.

**Magnus: **Then come. I'll open some tequila and you can drown your sorrows.

**Alec: **I don't drink. And my parents would never let me out. Soz

**Magnus: **I've decided I don't like your parents much either.

And he really didn't. Not just because they were the reason Alec wasn't coming over, but also because they had made him so upset at school. And in general.

**Alec: **You could come here?

**Magnus: **With your parents in the house? We wouldn't be able to do anything.

**Alec: **Wait a minute.

**Magnus: **Alec?

He put his phone down and went to get a drink. Once he had a glass of vodka tonic he went to where he put down his phone, and saw that Alec had replied.

**Alec: **I'll be there in 20. My dad folded.

Magnus smiled to himself, before running to the bedroom. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come over, so after his shower he hadn't gotten redressed. He had his long hair down and was wearing nothing but a pair of purple silk pyjama pants. He knew he couldn't get up to his own standards in the time Alec had given him, so he settled for just putting some clothes on. He slipped on some bright purple skinny jeans and a white t-shirt which he covered with a green mesh singlet. He stayed barefoot and just added a thin ring of eyeliner. He got some glitter and brushed it through his hair and onto his cheeks, he would not live without glitter if there was someone around, he looked to good in it.

He heard a soft knock on the door and tried to stop himself running to the door. It didn't work, for he sprinted to the entrance and ended up puffed by the time he opened the door. He saw Alec standing in a button down black shirt and slacks; he mustn't have changed after dinner. He stepped closer to Alec, wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him into a kiss. He felt the familiar fire spread through his body as soon as their lips connected and he ran his hands down to be cupping Alec's ass. He heard Alec moan and as he walked backwards so they were inside he saw Alec kick the door closed behind him. He pushed the boy up against the closed door, squeezing his ass hard, those little moans and groans making him completely hard.

He felt Alec kick his legs up around his waist and he could feel Alec's erection press up his.

As Alec ground his hips into Magnus' he growled. He walked away from the door, but Alec didn't get down and their lips didn't disconnect. He wondered if Alec had changed his mind.

"Bedroom," He whispered into the boy's ear and felt him stiffen. And not in the good way.

"Magnus," He heard the boy half gasp half whine. He let him down as the legs around his waist unwrapped. "I wasn't going to say stop. I don't mind going into bedroom territory, just as long as we don't go all the way."

"Really? How far are you willing to go then?" He asked, his curiosity completely peaked. He watched as Alec's cheeks lit up in a bright blush and bit his lip. He took a step towards him.

"Well I won't know until I try now will I?" Alec said almost flirtatiously. Before Magnus could respond Alec's phone began to ring, and Magnus was very surprised that his ringtone was Down the Rabbit Hole by Adam Lambert. "So what, I like Adam Lambert. Sue me." He answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi mom. No I'm at a friend's house. I told dad about it. He said it was fine. Yes. Magnus. Warehouse district in Brooklyn. Hey, you send me to school in Brooklyn, I befriend people in Brooklyn. That's how it works." He could see Alec was getting very pissed very fast. It was worrying. Alec was so cute, so nice, so shy, it was unnerving to see him like this.

"Alexander baby, relax," He said, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. "Don't get angry. That never does anyone any good." He briefly contemplated giving him a massage, but that wouldn't end well if Alec started to moan.

"Mom, I'm done talking about this. I'll be home before curfew." Alec pulled the phone away from his ear. "Yeah, love you too mom." Alec said, lacing his words with sadness and sarcasm.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked, putting his chin on top of Alec's head.

"Yeah. You know sometimes I like it better when they ignore us. Then at least they don't pretend to give a shit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Sort of. Yes. For the love of god yes," Alec said turning to bury his face in Magnus' chest. "But you don't want to hear it, trust me."

"Well I won't know until I try now will I?" Magnus said, mimicking Alec's words from before. He kissed the top of Alec's head through his hair. He heard Alec chuckle softly into his chest and the sound was muffled. "So why don't we try?"

* * *

><p>Alec wanted to tell him, he wanted to stay in Magnus arms for the rest of forever, he wanted to never leave. And since only one was possible he decided to go for it. He felt Magnus pull him to the couch, where he ended up leaning into Magnus with his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. Magnus had a hand on the small of his back, and was rubbing it up and down soothingly.<p>

"I don't really get what I'm supposed to say," He said, "I don't usually do this sharing thing."

"Neither do I. We'll learn together, okay babe? Why don't you start with the dinner?" And he did. He started rather reluctantly, his explanations stunted and hesitant.

"I can't do this. I sound like a wimp. I should just live with it like I have been. That's been going fine."

"No it hasn't babe. I saw you before on the phone. You're not like that, you're the sweetest person ever, but when you talked to her you got so angry. I don't like seeing you like that. And if you keep bottling up nothing is going to get any better." Magnus said, his tone always soothing, never accusatory, no matter how harsh the words.

He decided to keep talking, and it came out a little easier now, everything just flowing out, even if they were topics he had never talked about with anyone, let alone someone he had only known a few days. But everything was so easy, so perfect with Magnus. He talked for what could have been minutes could've been hours, but when he finished all the venting he could feel his eyelids getting painfully heavy. He yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer into Magnus, sleep taking over. He didn't try to stop it, just let it take him.

* * *

><p>Magnus was saddened with everything Alec had told him. Every part about his parents, their ignorance, their cruelty, the way they hurt him and siblings without knowing it. Every bit about his siblings, how he was the one who went to Jonathan and Isabelle's middle school graduation and cheered when they were on stage, how he hugged Isabelle every night when his parents didn't come home after promising, how he picked Jace up at the police station when he got into fights. Every single thing about himself, how he got so tired of picking up his parents slack, how he wished he could rely on his parents like a normal teenager, about how he hated his life on most days.<p>

Magnus wished he could fix it. He wished he could slap some sense into the Lightwood parents; tell them how much they were hurting their son. He watched at the boy fell asleep in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Alec looked so cute, so young, eyes closed, every bit of worry and sadness gone from his face. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and although he would never chose the look for himself, he had to admit, it did look quite adorable on Alec.

As he held Alec in his arms, rubbing circles on his back, staring down at his sleeping form endearingly he realised something. He was falling in love. The thought scared him more than anything. He hadn't even known Alec that long and he cared more about him than he ever had about anyone. He loved his friends, but that was different. He had loved his foster family, but that was different. He had never been _in _love. Never had anyone he could tell _I love you _and never had wanted to.

He looked up at the clock, it was nearly 10. He didn't know what time Alec's curfew was, but it was most likely soon. He shook the boy lightly, resulting in a head shake with screwed up eyes and closer snuggling.

"Baby, you've got to go soon. Curfew remember?" He asked attempting to get the boy to stop clinging to his side.

"I'm sleepy. I want to stay here." Alec answered, yawning as if to prove his point.

"I want you to stay here too but I don't think your parents will like that very much."

"Have you not been listening? I'm not the biggest fan of my parents."

"I was listening, and I am very aware of that fact, but they have the power to ground you, and then I'd never get to see you outside of school. So you're leaving." He said, finally prying Alec off him. "I can drive you if you want."

"No, I can drive myself," Alec said standing and pouting.

"Well I'll at least walk you to your car." Magnus said, searching for some shoes.

Soon they were down at the street, in front of Alec's old boat of a car, bodies pressed close together. Magnus was kissing Alec very lightly, trying to ignore the blood rushing south. He was letting Alec _leave _right? He separated their lips, and could see Alec looking up at him lovingly. _Yeah right. I may be insane enough to fall in love after less than a week, but he's not. _

"Magnus, I've been wondering," Alec trailed off, leaving Magnus wondering as well.

"What sweetie?" He asked rubbing circles on his back, now knowing it was a sure fire way to get Alec to relax.

"Well, what is this? Like are we boyfriends or something?" _Oh fuck. I knew that was coming eventually. _

"I don't know Alec," He said, realising his voice sounded a little reluctant.

"No! I mean, if you don't want to be, then we aren't, I was just asking, because I know you've got more experience with this sort of thing and," Magnus cut him off with another kiss.

"I literally meant I didn't know baby. Not that I didn't want us to be. I don't actually have much experience with _this, _making out, sex, that I know how to do, but _this,_ well, I have about as much experience as you do."

"So are we? Boyfriends?"

"Very much so. If you want to be, then we are." He said, changing Alec's words to be sweet and endearing. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye." Alec said as he climbed into his car. Well shit. He walked back inside and let his head fall against the wall. There was no way he was going to be able to stop falling now, not if they were official. And now he was officially screwed.

**See, lots of Magnus POV, lots of plot, lots of sap, a little angst. **

**Oh yeah, I'm reconsidering my **_**no lemons **_**thing, so if you want me to write one in a later chapter, please tell me.**

**I know I promised two chapters today, but I need your feedback on whether to write serious or how I've been writing before this chap. **

**So instead I wrote a one-shot which I'm uploading called The Alley, which is to see if I can write serious or lemons. Read it if you want to, and if you do let me know about my lemon skills. **

**No snappy review line today, I'm completely drained. So just, Reviews please. That was pathetic. I promise you'll get a better one soon.**

**Loving you is so very good (wow that was pervish),**

**Mae**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi peeps, **

**So, I go back to school this week, so my updates might be on the scarce side pretty soon. But, fear not, I will attempt to post two chaps a week, if homework isn't too much. **

**So, apparently my serious writing isn't all bad. That's… good? I will still give you the cute and hot scenes, but now I guess I won't shy so much away from the serious (sap). **

**Reviews are lovely as always. **

**Rights go to CC.**

**Now, let's be on with the show. **

Alec got a lecture when he got home, regardless of the fact that he arrived 10 minutes prior to curfew. He stood in the hall in front of his bedroom with his hands wringing nervously behind his back while his ever charming mother berated him with comments about how inappropriate to go out at that hour on a school night, and how worried she was, and how Brooklyn was no place for a young man and… that was when he zoned out.

He was on too much of a high to care about his mother's opinions at the moment. When it looked like she was wrapping up he began nodding and disappeared into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed face first, engulfing himself in the scent of fabric softener. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He had poured his heart out to Magnus, and although that did make him feel vulnerable, it also felt utterly amazing.

He couldn't believe that they were official. It scared him and excited him and about another 50 things all at the same time. Number one on his list was surprise that Magnus was happy being official. He lo-liked Magnus, but he would be the first to admit that the boy was not a serious person, and as he had heard, a very one nightstand sort of guy. But he didn't care. He didn't care what Magnus had done in the past, just that they were together now.

The thought of them together brought a sudden panic to his mind, what if Magnus wanted him to come out? His pulse quickened in worry at the thought. He wanted to make Magnus happy, and on some level he knew he needed to come out no matter how much he wanted to put it off, but he just couldn't do that yet. He remembered back at Clave College, how much the gay kids would get tormented, how many times he had seen the effeminate boys be shoved into lockers and jeered at. _You idiot, that's not going to happen. Magnus _and _Ragnor _and _Camille are all outwardly _bi _and they are three of the most popular kids in the school. _Well, maybe they were more a little more accepting in Brooklyn, but no matter what, no place was without bastards and homophobes.

He felt guilty. He cared so much about Magnus, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him, if that was indeed what he wanted. He sat up and let his head fall back onto the headboard. He was an idiot and a coward and for some reason Magnus didn't judge him or hate him or push him away, but that wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. Yes his boyfriend (it felt good to have that thought cleared up) was supportive, and said he was willing to wait, but for how long? He was making Magnus wait for sex, which was ludicrous, he was 18, he shouldn't be nervous about giving away his virginity and he was keeping Magnus waiting for him to come out, which was also ludicrous.

He pulled his phone out, and briefly contemplated calling Magnus and asking. Which was not a smart idea, he knew enough to know that. He didn't really have anyone else to call. He should probably talk to his sister, and even though he knew she would probably still be awake, he couldn't go get her, not without alerting his brother. And he did _not_ want to talk to Jace about this, not now.

He got up in a huff and got undressed, kicking off the uncomfortably tailored clothes and slipping on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He saw a light under his duvet, the familiar sign of a text and he scurried onto his bed. He slipped under the covers, pressing a button on the wall to turn off the lights. He glanced at the phone and nearly laughed out loud at what he saw.

**Magnus: **What are you wearing?

**Alec: **Are you seriously attempting sexting?

**Magnus: **Yes. Now answer me.

**Alec: **Sweats and a t-shirt. You?

**Magnus: **My heart leaps. And what makes you think I wear _anything _to bed?

**Alec: **I can feel my innocence dying as you talk to me. Should I be worried?

**Magnus: **Innocence is overrated. I must prefer a perverted mind. It makes all of my little dreams about you so much better.

He felt a blush creeping up his neck, and not because of embarrassment that he was being flirted with, but because he could guess all too vividly what those dreams were about. He had had a few himself. Okay, so maybe it was embarrassment.

**Magnus: **You're blushing aren't you?

**Alec: **Maybe.

**Magnus: **One day I'm going to say something and you are going to go so red your head explodes. I'm sure of it.

**Alec: **I don't think that's possible Mag.

**Magnus: **But it would be terrible wouldn't it? I like your head. That's where those gorgeous baby blues are, and that amazing mouth that makes all my blood rush to a certain place in my body.

**Alec: **Great, now we're back to sexting.

**Magnus: **Hey, I'm bored. See, my amazingly hot boyfriend went home and left me hanging.

**Alec: **As I recall, I wanted to stay, and you practically forced me out.

**Magnus: **I wanted you here, I really did, but I didn't fancy being hunted down by your little brother. Kay?

**Alec: **He's not that bad. He's just a little protective.

**Magnus: **A little? I'm seriously afraid for my genitals.

**Alec: **I should go. I actually need to sleep tonight.

**Magnus: **Good night beautiful.

* * *

><p>Magnus stood in front of his locker and placed it shut as quietly as possible.<p>

"Are you seriously hung over on a Wednesday Mag?" Camille asked, digging in her bag for something.

"There was something I needed to forget last night." He answered, rubbing his temples.

"Did you and the pretty boy have a fight baby?" Ragnor asked, running a hand up Magnus' arm.

"No. The exact opposite actually." Camille held up a flask and a film canister.

"Whiskey or aspirin?" She asked. Magnus reached enthusiastically for both. He popped two pills in his mouth and skulled it with the burning alcohol.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't a smart thing to do." Ragnor stated, smirking. "So what'd pretty boy do that made you drown your sorrows?" Oh not much.

"Ragnor, you shouldn't pry into Maggie's personal life."

"Thank you Camille," He said, feeling relief wash over him. Before he remembered that Camille was generally an insensitive bitch whose goal in life was to know absolutely everything that everyone in the school ever did.

"If we want to find anything out we should ask Allie. He'd probably panic and tell us anything we wanted." Camille suggested before pulling Ragnor down the hall towards where Alec's locker was.

Magnus laughed at his retreating friends and ran a hand through the stylishly fraying hem of his shirt. He didn't think Alec would talk, and even if he did his friends would never believe that they were actually together. And that wasn't what made him get completely wasted last night anyway. He had texted Alec when he was still sober; the brain killing binge drinking had come later. Mainly because of his brains inability to get off the _love _train of thought, and he had to destroy it somehow.

Fortunately passing out had prevented any dreams from plaguing him and when that chainsaw of an alarm clock woke him from his blackout he hadn't thought about the L word in nearly 6 hours. And now he was back to it. Shit. He glanced at the time on his phone and saw he had at least 10 minutes until he had to be in English. He could see the students scurrying through the halls and suddenly felt overly alone. He quickly took off down the hall in the opposite direction of his first class, taking the same trail his friends had taken less than a minute ago.

When he rounded the corner he could see Ragnor and Camille linked together right in front of Alec's locker, each with a hand pressed next to Alec's head. Alec's adorable face was lit up in a red blush and his lips were open, undoubtedly stuttering something unintelligibly. Magnus smiled before walking up and pushing his friends out of the way. He leaned back against the locker next to Alec who was still lit up in a blush, with that wonderful mouth open invitingly. He knew what it felt like to kiss those lips, and what would undoubtedly happen if he did it now.

"Did they get anything out of you babe?" He asked, inclining his head towards his friends.

"Please. The boy just stood there stuttering. We might have gotten somewhere eventually if you hadn't interrupted us." Ragnor scolded, hitting Magnus on the chest.

"Magnus have you been drinking?" Alec asked, his huge eyes looking up in innocence above a wrinkled nose.

"Just a little bit sweetie. It was to chase away the hangover." He said attempting to not sound like an alcoholic in front of my boyfriend who didn't drink.

"Were you drunk while I was over last night?" Alec asked, his eyes widening further. Magnus could see his blinking sped up and understood. He guessed Alec was worried that the Magnus, the kind and loving Magnus who had listened and agreed to be his boyfriend was a drunken Magnus.

"Don't worry Alexander. I got drunk after you left." Yes, because that was so much better. Your brand new boyfriend got shitfaced when he knew perfectly well that you were not a fan of drinking. Fuck. Luckily Alec didn't look that upset anymore, he just smiled up at him. As they took off to first period, Ragnor a few steps behind, Magnus spotted Alec reaching for his hand before pulling away, realising where he was. Magnus sighed as they slipped into the classroom. He wished he could hold Alec's hand, kiss him, tell the entire world that this gorgeous, perfectly amazing boy was his.

* * *

><p>Alec kissed Magnus on the lips at the end of the day, again in the locker room where they were alone. He let his lips linger on the tall boy's just long enough to taste the now familiar taste of cherries and alcohol. He pulled back and looked in his boyfriends bright green eyes. He felt as if he could melt every time he saw those perfect eyes, and leaned in for one more kiss. It was still just a little kiss, still just a small brush of the lips, but it caused Alec's body to feel as if it was on fire. He ran a hand up Magnus arm under his jacket, pulling away from the kiss. He smiled at Magnus, said his goodbyes and headed down to his brother's car, his siblings already inside waiting for him.<p>

Izzy was sitting in the back, the spot at the front open for Alec. Next to Jace. Who he may or may not have spent the past 10 or so hours attempting to avoid. _Okay, this is stupid. He's your best friend _that little voice chastised.

"Hey Jace," he said trying not to sound terrified.

"Alec," Jace said with a forced smile that looked very creepy. _Screw what I just said. Run for your life. _"Isabelle tells me last night went well." Jace finishes as Alec is about to do up his seatbelt. His hand freezes as it's reaching for the belt and he stares at Jace's creepy smile with terror. "I am so happy for you!" He felt Jace's muscled arms wrap around him in a bone crushing embrace. He let out a soft scared chuckle.

"Um, Jace? Oxygen is becoming an issue," Alec said tapping his brother on the shoulder. Jace let him fall back onto his seat, and he registered the deep belly laughs coming from his sister in the backseat. "You knew about this, didn't you?" He asked Izzy accusingly.

"Of course. Hell, it was my idea!" Izzy said, hugging Alec's shoulders around his seat. "I still can't believe you expected me to keep it a secret."

"Hey, you kept my sexuality under wraps for 6 years. I figured you keep this to yourself for a few hours." Izzy waved her hand at him, obviously bored with the topic.

The ride home mainly consisted with Jace quizzing him relentlessly about how far he had gone with Magnus (um, awkward much?) and Izzy telling him to back off, he wasn't his father. He didn't really listen. Yes, the conversation was supposed to be directed at him, but every conversation that seemed to start that way always ended in a fight with Jace and Izzy. Alec regarded it as a talent, a big useless talent.

* * *

><p>Magnus sat in his lounge room with one of his brightly coloured guitars in his hands, strumming mindlessly. He needed to practise, but just couldn't bring himself to. He was a very disciplined musician most of the time, mainly because rehearsing and practising only involved picking up one of his many guitars and accompanying himself singing. Easy right?<p>

Well today, not so much. He knew his set off by heart since he hadn't changed it in a few months, and he couldn't think of a song to add. If he was going to change it that is. He looked into the corner of the room and saw his old guitar sitting there, covered in a few layers of dust. He didn't even know why he kept that thing old thing around. He never used it, and he never played acoustic at the club since you couldn't dance to it. But he remembered the other day in art, Alec drew it. He didn't know why, but Alec liked it.

And for that reason only, he decided to pick it up and play it. He took a while getting started since it hadn't been tuned in months, but once it was right he immediately started up, thinking of Alec as he played the familiar chords.

_Oh you make me want to listen to music again. _

**Okay, slightly shorter chapter, no seriousness, not much plot. **

**Shit, I'm falling into old habits. **

**But don't worry. I have this big bit of plot planned, but it will be near the end, and well, I don't want this to end too quickly. **

**And yes, I didn't really address the boyfriend thing, but they were at school and I couldn't really. I will next chap. Promise. **

**Next chapter, Alec sleeps over at Magnus's place! **

**Don't get too excited, I'm not giving you a lemon just yet (unless you all ask real nicely). **

**Reviews for the poor? (Random)**

**Head over heels in love for you all,**

**Mae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hidiho people, **

**Ugh, uploading at midnight and I have to be up at 6 for school tommorow. Aren't I a _frikking_ genious?**

**Sorry it took very many days. I really don't have an excuse besides I was kind of stuck for this chap, but it came eventually. **

**So, here is half the sleepover chap. If I finished all of the stuff I wanted to put in this chap it would end up being like 4 thousand words, and you wouldn't get it for another half a week. **

**There will be no lemon this chap (or next), because no matter how many chapters I have given you, the time span of this story has so far been less than a week. I might give you a lime (again next chap), if I can figure out exactly how to write one. **

**So, fluff, slight hotness, slight seriousness and almost plot development ensues (this chap and next). **

**Reviews are ever wonderful. **

**Rights go to CC, *tear*.**

Alec was in his room with his brother. Jace had him pinned to the ground. Alec was lying on his stomach. It was not as fun as it sounded. Jace had his muscled arms wrapped around his neck as if to crack it and Alec was screaming mercy. He couldn't even remember what he said to set his little brother off, but whatever it had been, he regretted it greatly. As the arm tightened around his neck he yelled out his apologies despite the fact he didn't have a clue what they were for.

"Jace get off him," Izzy said, strolling into the room, texting vigorously to someone or another. Jace reluctantly released his hold on Alec's neck, standing up. "Don't you find that at all awkward now that you know about Alec's sexuality?"

"No. I believe that regardless of preference, if they piss me off that much, they should die in pain and torture." Jace said, sounding completely civil despite the subject.

"Who are you talking to?" Alec asked, trying to sound interested.

"Clary," she replied, not looking up from the phone. Now, this made every bit of even fake interest leave Alec's mind, but Jace seemed to perk up. "And no Jace, it's not about you." He watched as his brother's shoulders slumped and head fell.

"Still won't go out with you huh?" Alec said, shoving his brother's shoulder playfully. Jace glared up at him. "How did it happen that I am the only one out of us in a relationship? Brooklyn must be magic or something." Izzy laughed, but it was unclear whether it was at Alec or the phone.

"Oh yeah, Alec? You need to make yourself scarce tonight." Izzy said.

"But it's a Friday. Aren't you going out or something?" Alec asked, looking between Izzy and Jace.

"Iz is having a girls night with Clary, and I'm going on a date with this girl from school."

"So I have to be gone all night? Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Alec asked, falling back onto his bed.

"Why don't you go stay with lover boy?" Jace asked. Alec thought about spending an entire night at Magnus' and how Magnus would undoubtedly react if he asked him and suddenly he felt the characteristic blush creep up his neck.

"I'll ask." Alec said, feeling around for his phone. He found it buried under his duvet and dialled Magnus. He only had to wait 2 rings before he got an answer.

"Hello blue eyes." He heard Magnus ask on the other end of the line.

"Hey Magnus." He said, his blush not disappearing. A week had not been enough to desensitise him to Magnus seductive flirty voice. "Um, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why Alexander, are you asking me out? Because if it goes anything like last time, I'm in." Magnus answered.

"No. Actually, I was wondering if I could stay there tonight. My sister's kicking me out."

"Oh, you poor baby. I was supposed to sing at the club but if you need me to,"

"No!" Alec interrupted quickly. "I mean, if you have to work, than I can find somewhere else to stay."

"And miss out on an entire night of you? No way in hell. I don't care about work. Anyway, they have other performers. They'll live. Come over whenever." Magnus said before hanging up.

"Well I guess I'm staying with Magnus."

* * *

><p>Magnus couldn't believe he had just agreed to that. He had successfully made it from Wednesday to Friday without seeing Alec out of school, since he in no way wanted to fall any harder than he already had. Now he was letting him stay over? Fuck. He ran his hands through his hair and decided that he should probably tell someone at work that he wasn't coming in. He should also get changed. He was dressed for work, hot, tight, mainly leather, you know, performing stuff. But, if Alec was coming, he should probably dial it down.<p>

After calling in sick to his boss he tried to choose what to wear. If his boyfriend was going to be there all night he would be seeing him in the morning, on a Saturday, dressed in barely anything, makeup less, without hair product, so he probably shouldn't put much fuss into it. He slipped on a pair of plain blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, left his hair down and left his face with only light glitter.

At about 6:30 he heard a knock at the door. He attempted a slow casual walk, which actually ended up being a slight sprint. He opened the door to see Alec in a hoodie with a duffel bag. He leant down to kiss the boy once, a soft press of the lips. He could see Alec blushing as he pulled back and he slipped an arm around the boy's waist.

"Hey beautiful. Miss me?"

"What, in the past 3 hours?" Alec asked. "Very much." He watched as the boy slipped out of his arms and threw his bag on the couch. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Well, you can sleep in my room, on the couch, or in the spare room."

"You have a spare room?" Alec asked, looking at him indecorously.

"Sweetie, you've never ventured past the living room and the bathroom." He answered, picking up Alec's bag. " Yes. I have two bedrooms."

"Well, then I want to stay in the spare room." Alec said. "There is a bed in there right?"

"Do you doubt me that much babe?" He led Alec through one of the doors out of the room. It opened to a bare room with nothing much in it besides a bed and a dresser. "Not much I know, but if you want more you can come sleep with me." He was joking, sort of. He could only imagine sleeping next to his boyfriend, waking up to those blue eyes. Alec merely rolled his eyes, took his bag and put it on the bed.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I was going to order pizza. Wanna split a vegetarian?" He asked the boy.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Alec sat on the bed as his boyfriend left the room, feeling worried. He had always had a problem with sleeping in new places, especially by himself. More than once on a holiday, if he was in a room by himself, he had ended up a weeping screaming mess when he woke. He prayed to himself that wouldn't happen. He couldn't let Magnus see him like that. He slipped off his hoodie and headed back into the lounge where he could hear Magnus ordering. He figured his flamboyant boyfriend was in the kitchen. He grabbed the remote and fiddled with the TV, trying to find a channel that wasn't news at 6:30. He eventually found some old movie, good enough. He settled into the couch.<p>

Not a minute later he felt an arm drift around his shoulder and the lounge dip to his left.

"We've got ten minutes to fill in before dinner. What do you want to… do?" Magnus asked, planting a few kisses on his neck.

"How about, not that." He answered, slipping away from his boyfriend.

"Why? Are you clamming up again? I haven't had more than a few kisses from you since Tuesday night. I want some love baby!" Magnus whined. Alec chuckled under his breath before leaning over and kissing Magnus on the lips, lingering just long enough to have Magnus in his power.

"Because," another kiss, "We have all night. I don't want to get to the good stuff now and then have the rest of the night be a letdown." He ran a finger down Magnus' chest softly, kissing his cheek.

"Sweetie, if you think this the good stuff you are sadly mistaken. I will give you the good stuff the moment you ask for it." Magnus said, looking at him hopefully.

"I'm not asking you for sex Magnus. I won't be any time soon." Alec said, but nestled back in next to his boyfriend.

"Okay sweetheart. No sex. Not tonight." Magnus said, and Alec felt a pressure on the top of his head, did Magnus just kiss him there?

* * *

><p>Magnus washed the dishes after dinner, by doing the strenuous work of putting two plates in the dishwasher. He and Alec had barely started the pizza before stopping, but they had managed to spend almost an hour and a half sharing 3 and a half pieces. He stepped out of the kitchen with two glasses, one scotch, one lemonade.<p>

"Here m'lord. One, no alcohol, lemonade."

"What are you drinking?" Alec asked, biting his lip.

"Scotch. Good bottle too." He saw Alec look away. "Alec? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Why do you drink that stuff?" Alec said, still not looking at him.

"Scotch?"

"Alcohol."

"I've seen your siblings be shit faced babe. You can't tell me you're uncomfortable with this." Magnus said, a little shocked at Alec.

"Well, I'm worried about you being… never mind." Alec said, not looking in Magnus' eyes.

"Tell me."

"I've never worried about my siblings being addicted. I worry about you."

"You're cute." He said, kissing the top of Alec's head again. "I'm not addicted. I just like it. If it bothers you this much I can stop." Wait what? He regretted saying that. He wasn't addicted, at least he didn't think so, but he wasn't sure he could go cold turkey. But, if Alec asked, he would at least try. This stopping being in love thing was not working obviously. He stood, walked into the kitchen, and poured his drink down the drain, making a show of it. "See? Stopped." Alec rose and kissed him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It bothered you. I stopped. That's how a relationship works. Compromise." He remembered Camille saying something like that once.

"You're amazing. And insane."

"I prefer eccentric." Alec smiled and pulled him towards Magnus' bedroom door.

"Remember what I said on Tuesday about being willing to go into bedroom territory, try things out? Well we never did get to do that."

"If this is how you're going to react every time I'll give things up more often." Magnus said jokingly. He kissed the shorter boy. "Let's go." He wasn't going to waste any time with this. He had no idea how long this flirty, confident Alec would last, but he was going to take advantage of it.

He watched as his boyfriend climbed onto his canary bedspread, and gulped. Alec was in his bedroom. On his bed. He felt himself go instantly hard. Alec turned around once he reached the headboard and motioned for him to come. Magnus climbed until he was nestled between his boyfriend's legs. He kissed Alec's lips as hard as he could, shoving his tongue into Alec's open lips. He massaged Alec's tongue with his own, successfully drawing a breathy moan from the boy. He ran a hand around his boyfriend's waist, holding Alec to his chest.

He kissed down Alec's neck slowly, not wasting this. He felt it when he found Alec's erratic pulse point, and immediately began nipping and sucking on the spot. He could feel Alec squirming and breathing loudly under his body, murmuring his name. It made him get harder, and he thrust downwards onto the boy in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. As Alec threw his head back in pleasure, Magnus ran a hand up under Alec's shirt, his free hand playing with the hem. He looks at Alec, who nods silently. He pulls the boy's t-shirt over his head, revealing his pale hairless chest. Magnus sat back on his knees to admire the panting boy below him and smiled. He saw the way the dim light lit up his white skin in contrast to his black hair and kissed him again. How did he get this lucky?

**Okay, I'm leaving you hanging. Yeah yeah, live with it. **

**I **_**promise **_**I will give you more by the end of the weekend. I will not break this promise. **

**Also, if you have any constructive criticism (how to make it better) I will gladly welcome it. I'm almost 15, and have no writing experience, so feedback is **_**craved**_**. **

**Come on guys! Let's make it to 100 reviews!**

**Love to you all, **

**Mae**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey goys (sorry, I feel really Bogan at this present time),**

**100 reviews! Woo! (It in no way makes it less special that one of my friends from school was the 100****th**** reviewer)**

**Shit, I'm writing this at 1 am. I need to go to sleep. **

**Okay, chap with lime. Oh yeah (I'm doing a dorky dance in my bed right now, I'm such a geek). If you don't want to read the smut, it does stop and go into plot eventually. **

**Oh, and I am sorry about any tense screw ups. Thank you for pointing them out. I tend to post as soon as I finish a chap, and don't really proof read very well. It may well happen again in the future, so if it does, dial it down to my stupidity. Thanks. **

**This one starts right where the last chap ended, so… yeah. Let's go. **

**Rights go to Cassie Clare, that plot that will hopefully begin at some stage is mine. **

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus' hot lips come in contact with his again, while a long fingered hand ran up his chest. He kissed back happily, meeting Magnus' thrusts. He could hear Magnus moan a muffled moan into the kiss and felt his boyfriend roll his hips down into his own. He groaned, heat coursing through his body. He wanted something. What, he wasn't sure of. _Oh right. Completely clueless, _that little voice nagged in his mind.

He felt the hand on his chest tweak one of his nipples and he squealed into Magnus' mouth. The kiss disconnected, and suddenly Magnus' lips were travelling slowly down his neck. In the back of his mind he guessed where Magnus was going with this, but the way that amazing tongue felt running along his collar bone stopped any rational, coherent thoughts_. _He thought he was going to cum in his pants when Magnus began nibbling and tweaking at his nipples. He laced his fingers into Magnus long hair and held his boyfriend down to his chest.

When Magnus sat back up Alec whimpered a little at the loss, hoping, praying, that Magnus wasn't stopping. His fears were quelled when he saw Magnus green eyes darkened with lust. Magnus pulled off his own his chest, slowly pulling it up, giving Alec a show. Alec marvelled at the gorgeous sight. Magnus' chest was as hairless as his own, and not nearly as defined, but ideal. His chest was very skinny, his waist even thinner, but you couldn't see his ribcage. His tanned skin was perfectly smooth, with no muscle or bone indentations, no interruptions besides his dark nipples and belly button. He couldn't resist running a hand across it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. His finger tips trailed across his boyfriends chest, drawing a breathy sigh from the boy above him.

Magnus dove back down and started to kiss his neck again, sucking and biting with vigour. The feel of their bare chests rubbing together made Alec groan like no one's business. He felt Magnus' hands begin to travel down his sides, one hand gripping his hips so hard, he was sure he was going to have red marks. He placed a hand over Magnus' and thrust up into his boyfriend, the tightness in his pants painful. He felt Magnus' other hand travel to his crotch, stopping with his zip in his hand. Magnus stopped his assault on his neck and looked up at him, question in his eyes. He nodded.

Magnus pulled down the zip to his jeans slowly, obviously going slow for his sake. He was thankful. He wanted this, he really did, but he needed to be eased in. Magnus pulled down his jeans, his erection getting slight relief as the constriction was lost. As Magnus folded up his jeans and placed them on the jeans, he suddenly realised that he was practically naked, under his amazingly hot boyfriend, with a pretty significant tent in his black boxers. Magnus had removed his own jeans while he was putting down Alec's, with a great amount of speed.

"Baby, do you know what you're doing? I promise not to take this the whole way, but are you sure?" Magnus asked. He could see hope in his boyfriend's eyes from below him.

"I want this. Please Magnus," he begged, thrusting up to prove his point. Magnus' eyes were so dark with lust at that moment that he couldn't see the green at all. Magnus kissed him, passionately and hard, shoving his tongue into Alec's waiting mouth. Alec moaned, lacing his hands into Magnus' hair. He felt a hand grab onto his crotch, and cried out in ecstasy, not afraid anyone would hear him with Magnus' mouth on his. Magnus rubbed down his hard length with his thumb, while he felt the other hand playing with his waist band. He thrust into the hand and Magnus began sucking and nibbling his bottom lip.

It felt better than anything, and he was getting close. But before he could cum the hand playing with his waistband pulled his boxers down slowly, his erection finally freed. He whined as the hand pulled away from his crotch and Magnus ended the kiss, but watched with fascination as his boyfriend kissed down his chest, not stopping until he reached his hips. Magnus placed soft, open mouth kisses on each side of his hip bones before, oh holy shit. Magnus shot out his tongue to lap up the pre-cum on his head, before quickly taking most of Alec's length in his mouth. It was the most amazing feeling. Magnus' mouth was warm, and every time he hollowed his cheeks Alec screamed, the sound no longer muffled. He felt that amazing tongue swirl around the head and felt no sound come out when he opened his mouth. The ministrations were so perfect, so amazing, and every slurping, sucking sound out of Magnus' mouth made him harder, if that was even possible.

When Magnus wrapped one of his hands around the base of his hardness he came into Magnus' mouth, hands clutching the bedspread with desperate need.

"Fuck Magnus!" He yelled. He couldn't believe he was able to form rational words at this time. When he looks down he sees that Magnus has swallowed all of his seed, except a tiny bit on his bottom lip. He sees his boyfriend lick that droplet off. He was still panting, his mouth agape. He wanted to fall asleep, but when Magnus came back up to kiss him again, he remembered that Magnus was still hard.

Magnus must have noticed him seeing this because it wasn't long before he was reassuring him. "Sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to do that for me." Magnus said, running a hand down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can," Alec said, almost in tears.

"Shh, it's fine. I, care about you. I don't want to push you in to anything you're not ready for. Trust me babe, seeing you cum was hot enough for me." Magnus kissed him again, and he could taste himself on Magnus' lips, and if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. Magnus leaned down and kissed his limp cock once, before walking out of the room. Alec glanced over at the clock, it was only about 10, not that late, especially on a Friday night but he was exhausted. His fears of what would happen when he slept were chased from his mind for just long enough that he could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Magnus' eyes shot open when he heard the screaming. From his bed he heard Alec's ear-splitting screams of fear coming from the spare room. He bolted out of bed and ran into the room Alec was staying in. His pulse was erratic and he was afraid, afraid for Alec.<p>

He threw open the door and was shocked when he saw his boyfriend. The boy was still screaming, and crying by the looks of it, but he also appeared to be completely asleep. The sheets and blankets were bunched up at the foot of the bed and Alec's pale body was spasming like someone with epilepsy. He ran to the bed side and gripped one of Alec's shoulders, looking down at the boy in panic. He shook him harshly, trying to wake him from what was obviously a horrible nightmare.

"Alexander baby, wake up. " He pleaded to the sleeping boy. In the dark room he could just make out a thin sheen of sweat all across his head. He saw Alec's eyelids flutter once or twice, but he still wouldn't wake up. He felt a hand clutch at him, but couldn't bring himself to look away from the boy's pained face. He moved onto the bed so he was straddling him and gripped both his shoulders, shaking him violently. He watched as Alec's eyelids fluttered again wide enough so he could see dilated pupils frantically searching for something. With another good shake Alec was fully awake, hands clutching in front of him with need.

Magnus held the boy to his chest, rubbing circles on his lower back in a familiar pattern, whispering soothing words. He could feel tears running down the front of his chest as the boy wept. He just kissed the top of Alec's head and promised that it would be okay, while having no idea what 'it' was. He felt Alec's arms clutching to his arms and back for dear life, so tight it almost hurt, but he couldn't tell him to let go, not when he seemed so scared. He stayed there with Alec in his arms for what seemed like hours. After a while he heard Alec sniff and he felt the arms around him let go. Alec looked up at him, his big blue eyes no longer seeming afraid. He let go reluctantly of his boyfriend, his arms lingering on Alec's back.

"Sorry about that," Alec said, his voice raspy and thick from crying. "I thought I was over it."

* * *

><p>Alec was sitting at a small kitchen table while Magnus, ever the wonderful boyfriend, made him some cocoa. He looked down at his hands which had finally stopped shaking and mentally kicked himself. This hadn't happened in almost a year. Why now? He felt safer with Magnus than he did anywhere else in the world. <em>You weren't <em>with _Magnus idiot. You chose to sleep by yourself in an unfamiliar place; we both knew this was coming. _That little voice was really starting to grate him, even though it only ever said what he knew was true.

He looked up as Magnus set a steaming mug in front of him. Magnus' green eyes peered down at him, comforting but nervous.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Magnus asked, kneeling down next to him. He took the drink, despite the fact that he wasn't really thirsty. Magnus had gone to the effort for him, and the heat in his hands and his throat was kind of comforting. Magnus had a hand on his knee squeezing comfortingly.

"I'm fine." Alec said. He was very glad his voice was back to normal. Magnus still looked a little nervous. He remembered how once his brother had filmed his nightmare fit using a nanny cam and how it had disturbed him to no degree. He could only imagine what it looked like to someone who didn't understand what they were seeing.

"Want to explain what exactly was happening in there?"

"It was nothing."

"Bullshit!" Magnus exploded, before restraining himself. "You said you were _over it_. This has happened before?" It was like after the dinner with his parents. With Magnus, in Magnus' apartment, he felt as if he could say anything. He blew out an exasperated breath.

"Well, when I was little it happened every night. I had to sleep in the same bed as someone else for it to stop. By the time I was 4 I was fine if I was in the same room with someone I trusted. That lasted for a while. I shared a bedroom with Jace for years. When I turned 12 my parents put me in my own room, which I was fine with. Sort of. Most nights I can handle it if I'm at home, or in a place I'm really familiar with." He stopped, took a deep breath. Magnus' eyes hadn't strayed from his face. They looked at him with concern and pity. He breathed out and continued. "When I was fifteen it hadn't happened in almost 2 years. I was confident I was over it. So when we went on a vacation that year, I had my own room in a hotel I was unfamiliar with. That was not a good idea. I ended up a screaming mess, and someone next door complained. My parents sent me to a shrink after that. They tried to help, but couldn't diagnose me. I couldn't take pills cause it's not insomnia, it's not a recurring dream so they couldn't solve any issues or anything." He let his head fall back, lolling over the top of the chair. He sighed. Magnus wasn't saying anything, thank god. He didn't think he could talk any more.

"Do you think you can go back to bed?" Magnus asked, one of his hands finding one of Alec's. He shrugged. He didn't trust his voice to come out. He couldn't remember the last time he said that many words in a row. Last time he had had a big sharing session with Magnus; his boyfriend was constantly asking questions and soothing him, making it more a conversation than a rant. "You can always sleep with me." Magnus said without a hint of connotation. It wasn't or flirty or suggestive, just an attempt at helping him. But he couldn't help the indecorous look on his face as his head went down to face Magnus'. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I just want to help. You're my boyfriend, and I want you to feel safe, and hopefully not have another fit. And if you need to sleep in bed with me for that to happen than I'm very happy to accommodate." He placed a hand on his heart and the other in the air. "I swear that I will not make a move on you while you are trying to sleep." The hand over his heart made a crossing motion. Alec laughed, rolling his eyes. It felt good to laugh.

Magnus stood, offering him a hand. He bit his lip before taking the outstretched hand. He could sleep in Magnus' room for one night without them doing anything. It wasn't a situation he would likely be in again, or at least he hoped so. Not the sharing a room thing, the still being a _virgin_ and sharing a room thing. Well, he was slightly less of a virgin after earlier, but he was still. Or at least he thought so.

While lost in thought Magnus had brought him into the bedroom, which he didn't realise until his knees hit the end of the bed. Magnus let go of his hand and walked around the right side of the bed, while Alec mirrored the movement. He watched as Magnus climbed under the covers, motioning for Alec to do the same. He slipped under the duvet, the fabric soft on his bare chest. He was on the edge of the bed; about as far from Magnus' half clad body as possible. Wait…

"Magnus, didn't you say you slept in nothing?" He asked, recalling the text conversation they had had a few nights before. Magnus chuckled.

"Well I do usually, but with you here I sort of forgot to take them off." Magnus said. Alec felt an arm encircle his hip and pull his body over. He was pulled close to Magnus' body, his back pressed to Magnus' chest. He tensed, more out of reflex than anything, before relaxing into the body behind his. He could feel that Magnus was purposely not pressing his lower body to his, which he was grateful for. He didn't think he could sleep like that.

Magnus was warm. Magnus was safe. Magnus was his. He felt perfectly at home in the tall boy's arms. He knew Magnus cared about him, probably more than he cared about himself. On that thought he let sleep take over his exhausted body, confident that he wouldn't have another nightmare.

**Slightly small chappie, but don't be hater. **

**I have this issue with a good majority of time I'm writing with my parents in the room, and some things I can't really write with them there. So the dirtier chaps may take a shit load longer time. **

**I'm having this issue because I know what plot I want to add to this story, but it probably shouldn't happen until they've been together for at least a month (and I know what you're thinking, but that ain't plot babes) , and you see my issue. **

**So, sometime in the near future I may skip forward a few weeks. Not next chapter, but eventually I will be forced to. **

**I promise, If I write another lime, I will give you Magnus POV.**

**Please review, I've never written a lime before, so maybe tell me if it sucked. **

**Love and cyber hugs,**

**Mae**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my weirdo babies, **

**Shit. Longest time ever between updates. I'm so sorry. But, I **_**promise**_**, once a week at least from now on. I pinky swear. And when you're in year 9 that means something. **

**It is now midnight and I have school tomorrow, therefore must be up at 6am. If my mum asks, I was off the computer by 10. **

**I was really stuck for this chap, writers block is shit. But I know what I want for the next chap. Phew. **

**So, my lime was a success, sort of. Again, I love when you give you me advice about my story, I really take it all into account. **

**Rights are not mine, picture me pouting.**

**Begin (bangs gavel).**

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was that he was alone. He rolled over, expecting to run into Magnus, but instead he hit cold, mussed sheets. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and checked the clock. It's nearly 10, which was a pretty late sleep in for Alec. He heard soft singing coming from outside the room, and stood on unsteady legs. Although his eyes are a little blurry, he felt extremely rested, more rested than he had in a long time. He walked a little shakily out of the room, squinting when harsh light came in through the open doorway.

He followed the singing sounds into the kitchen, where he found Magnus in front of the stove, cooking something in a frypan. Now that he was in the room with his boyfriend, he could make out the words of the song, and though he didn't recognise it, it sounded beautiful in Magnus' beautiful voice.

_Did some things you can't speak of, _

_But at night you live it all again, _

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, _

_If only you had seen what you know now then,_

Magnus didn't turn as Alec walked further into the room so he assumed Magnus hadn't seen him. He walked as silently as he could, not wanting his boyfriend to stop.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days? _

_And everything out of reach, _

_Someone bigger brought down to you__, _

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you,_

_It's alright,_

_Just wait and see, _

_Your string of lights is still bright to me,_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent, _

He wished he could see Magnus' face. He could hear the soft singing, he could make out the words, but he had no idea what Magnus was feeling. His boyfriend tended to show everything on his face, but he couldn't see it without being seen.

_Its okay,_

_Life is a tough crowd, _

_32 and still growing up now, _

_Who you are is not what you did,_

_You're still an innocent. _

He wrapped his arms around Magnus slim waist from behind and placed a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. His boyfriend didn't stiffen at all, or seem surprised, so he guessed that he hadn't been as quiet or sneaky as he thought. Magnus turned in his arms so that they were facing and placed a kiss on Alec's forehead.

"Morning sweetie," Magnus said, smiling endearingly down at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in years. You're a miracle worker Mag." He replied, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Magnus. The usual fire warmed Alec's body as soon as their lips touched and his body went limp in Magnus arms. Magnus laughed softly, pulling away from him. Alec pouted, his eyebrows mashing together. It wasn't usually Magnus who pulled away.

"Baby, I need to finish your breakfast. You don't want a burned omelette do you?" Magnus said, turning back to the stove. Alec sat down at the table, leaning his head on his arms as he watched his boyfriend cook. Magnus wasn't singing now, just humming softly, but from what Alec could make out, it was still the same song as before.

Magnus was amazing. He was sweet, comforting, gorgeous, need he go on? Only issue was, Alec couldn't help but feel bad that they were together. Magnus was so utterly perfect, the most wonderful boyfriend, and Alec couldn't even find the balls to come out of the fucking closet. How pathetic was that? And Magnus just made himself more perfect by saying he didn't mind that he wasn't out yet, and that just made Alec feel worse, and the cycle wold just begin again.

"Alec?" He heard asked from in front of him and when he looked up, Magnus was right in front of him. "Are you okay? You were spacing out there for a second." _He's fine. Just a pussy. _

"I'm okay." Alec said. God he prayed that voice didn't mean he was schizo.

"Okay. I trust you. Now, you need to eat something." Magnus said, placing a plate in front of him.

"Coming from Mr. Anorexic himself, that means very little Mag." Alec said, smirking. But none the less, he picked up a fork and started to eat the eggs. It was really very good. For someone who never ate anything, Magnus was a surprisingly good cook. He told Magnus so, causing his tall boyfriend to laugh.

"I eat. Just not excessively. It takes work to achieve this perfect figure." Magnus said, running hands down his hips.

"You can get the same results through exercise instead of starvation. How do you thing I do it?"

"No offense babe, but until yesterday, I don't remember ever seeing you eat a thing." Magnus stated, quite rightly. He couldn't remember eating around Magnus either.

* * *

><p>Magnus didn't eat while Alec was in the room, not because of his 'anorexia', just because he wanted to watch Alec. And not in a creepy way. He just wanted to see the boy he was in love with (shit, now it's just a normal thought pattern) sit down at the kitchen table and eat food he made, like boyfriends did. He sat opposite his boyfriend and made conversation, just boring stuff about boring people and boring things, but he was still enthralled, still felt himself get happier at every word out of the smaller boy's mouth. Oh dear god he was a sap.<p>

Alec said he was going to take a shower as soon as he finished the last bite of his eggs and headed off to the bathroom. As he walked away Magnus got a good look of his ass through the tight sweat pants and found himself hardening when he thought about Alec in the shower, wet, dripping, soapy, and _STOP. This is a bad thought train. It is leaving and you are not getting on. _Too late. He was already picturing climbing into the shower behind his boyfriend and rubbing against him and placing his hands around Alec's gorgeous cock and _Holy shit, were you not listening? _

But he couldn't help himself. After blowing Alec last night he couldn't stop his mind anymore. It was like the filth floodgates had opened, and the smuttiness was not going to stop flowing for nothing. He heard the water start running in the bathroom, but as he listened closer he could tell that it wasn't coming from the main bathroom that was connected to the lounge, but the only other bathroom was, shit. The only other bathroom was the smaller one that was attached his bedroom. Since when did Alec tease?

He rose from the table and walked to his bedroom, where Alec laid his sweats out on the bed. He glanced towards the door into the small bathroom, which Alec had left open and from which a heavy amount of steam was pouring into the bedroom. Magnus wondered if Alec was trying to tease or if he was just being that adorable sort of sexy innocent he always was. Either way, Magnus liked it. He stepped through the door into his bathroom, trying not to make a sound, and he could see Alec's murky form through the fogged up glass of his large shower. He could make out the movements of Alec hands running through his own hair and down his chest, covered in one of Magnus' soaps, and gulped as he got harder.

He slipped off his silk pants and dropped them silently to the floor. With inaudible steps he closed the distance between himself and the shower, opening the door quietly. Alec was facing away from him, giving Magnus a great view of Alec's lean back and neck and that pale, perfect ass. Magnus swallowed and his dick twitched as he watched small drops of water run down his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He placed a thin hand on Alec's hip and placed a soft lingering kiss on his neck. Alec spun around quickly with a shocked look on his face.

"M-M-Magnus, what are you…" Magnus promptly cut him off with a deep passionate kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Alec's open mouth.

"Just having a little fun babe," Magnus purred, resting his forehead on Alec's. "You're not going to stop me are you?" Magnus the hand still on Alec's hip up his side, softly caressing the boy's ribs. Alec looked up at him with huge eyes and shook his head slowly. Magnus beamed and kissed the boy again, before reaching around him to grab a bottle of shower gel. He hadn't really been looking when he grabbed it, and when he looked behind the boy he saw it was his blue bottle that contained kiwi scented gel. He grinned and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, turning the gel into suds before running his soapy hands over Alec's thin shoulders. Alec mustn't have noticed what Magnus was doing at all, considering he looked quite surprised at the state of Magnus hands.

Magnus rubbed his hands along Alec's entire torso, softly massaging it into his chest and shoulders, and making sure to pay extra attention to Alec's sensitive nipples. He allowed the soap to wash off fully before heading down to Alec's dick. It was still only semi-hard. He couldn't have that now, could he? He wanted to tease the boy. He always _had _liked teasing. The night before he was simply a little too caught up in it to bother, but today, oh boy. He ran his hands up and down the insides of Alec's thighs, watching as the boy's breathing sped up to the point where he was panting. He continued to run his hands up and down, nearing his balls, but never touching. He heard Alec whimper. He was pretty sure he was leaking by then. He was suddenly very glad for the water pounding down on him and washing away that sign of his absolute arousal.

"Magnus, please," Alec gasped out, looking at him pleadingly. Oh this was getting good.

"What?" Magnus asked with feigned innocence. "You're going to need to tell me sweetness. I'm not sure what you want."

"Magnus," Alec whined. Magnus needed to up the ante if he wanted to get the boy begging. He ran a finger tip over Alec's head once before pulling away and continuing to run his hands up his thighs.

"I'm still not sure what you want baby," Magnus coaxed, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I… I want," Alec stuttered, "I…"

"Just say it baby."

"I need you to jerk me off! I need you to wrap your hand around my cock and let me cum!" Alec yelled, gaining his courage. Magnus felt every urge in his body taking off and latched onto Alec's gorgeous cock, pumping it roughly. Alec fell apart in his hands, his knees visibly bucking. Magnus pulled back a little, alternating between pumping and stroking, but none the less turning the boy to putty in his hands.

Alec was moaning and gasping out prayers of Magnus' name, every little sound making Magnus almost painfully hard. He knew his balls were probably red by now, buthe could take of that by himself later. This was for Alec. Hell, who was he kidding, everything was for Alec. He kissed the boy with vigour, tempted to move his other hand and stroke himself, but restrained himself. But then Alec did something he didn't expect.

That was when he started to think that Alec may be a mind reader because while he was staring into Alec's bug eyes, he felt a shy hand rub at the tip of his achingly hard dick. He looked down to see one of Alec's pale hands running along his length softly and tentatively. He began moaning, whispering Alec's name repeatedly. It certainly wasn't the best hand job he had ever gotten, Alec was shy, and his movements were a little backwards, but it was _Alec. _The Alec he was in love with. And that fact alone made it probably the best feeling he had ever had.

"Magnus, yes. Oh dear god Magnus," Alec whimpered out many versions of this, some coherent, some not, but regardless, they made Magnus hot and bothered all the more. It wasn't long before Alec spilled his cum into Magnus hand, crying out something unintelligible. Alec's hand sped up as he climaxed, pulling Magnus roughly over the edge with him. Magnus was quieter when he came, very possibly because he was sucking Alec's neck hard enough to leave a hickey the size of Texas.

He raised his dirty hand to his mouth and licked the cum off, savouring the taste. He could see Alec watching in fascination as he sucked on his fingers, most likely recalling him sucking on something else the night before. He smirked and raised one of his fingers to Alec's mouth.

"You want a taste beautiful?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Alec's tongue darted out and licked off a few drops of the liquid. Magnus groaned, picturing that tongue somewhere else on his person, mimicking those actions. He dropped his hand. "Well, I'll let you get back to your shower," Magnus said, emerging from the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he strutted out, waving his ass from side to side. When he glanced back Alec was watching him with a growing blush. God did he love that boy.

**Okay, Lime, zero plot development, but hey, at least I wrote it. Also, if there are mistakes, blame that midnight thing.**

**I will upload by Monday next week. **

**Please review, because, well, I'm writing this when I should be getting my much needed beauty sleep.**

**I love you all,**

**Mae**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mon ami (I had a French test on Friday ugh), **

**Okay, I think I've got this story back on track. I skipped about a month of their lives so that I could add in some plot. **

**I really need to start writing during the day. I can feel my eyelids twitching. I don't think you're supposed to feel your eyelids twitching. **

**This chap is going to be a bit of a lead up to next chap, a bit of a recap, a bit of fluff (no smut, soz), a bit of parental issues (which I have no idea to resolve), and a bit of randomness. **

**I just want to tell any Aussies who may be reading, our ever lovely Cassie Clare is currently in Sydney and she's going to Melbourne next (I follow her on Twitter, I'm not a weirdo stalker). **

**Reviews are fantabulous, I love you all, especially the ones who review like **_**every**_** chap *kisses*. **

**Oh check this out (again I love twitter) ****http****:/www. /photo. php?pid= 6849714&id= 35126385437 (remove spaces). This is the cover for Japanese City of Bones. Alec looks hot, Jace looks like a dork, Izzy looks like a dominatrix from the 1800s. I love it. **

**Rights go to Cassie Clare, *sigh*.**

**Welcome to the mad house (eventually I'm going to run out of fun ways to start my chaps). **

October had always been Magnus favourite month, and even though that position had been now taken by September (the month he met Alec) he still loved October. And not for any stupid reasons to do with fall, and the colour of leaves or shit, just because it held _the _most amazing holiday of the whole fucking year; All Hallows Eve (or Halloween for those with no respect for the supernatural world). It was the one night of the year where you could dress like a freak and people didn't care. Every year since he was a freshman he had held a Halloween party, which had since turned into _the_ event of Idris High's social calendar.

So on the 20th of October, Magnus was sitting in his living room, Alec's head in his lap, inviting the entire senior year and a few select juniors to the blowout via Facebook on his iPhone. Magnus was very aware Alec wasn't interested in the slightest about his party, his boy had said it not ten minutes prior, but he knew he would have to convince the boy to come. Whenever he began thinking of Alec + Halloween, his mind always ended up at sexy costumes he may be able to coerce his boyfriend to wear. Then he remembered his boyfriend was a raging closet case. That dampened the fantasy a little.

As soon as Magnus' party was an official event he threw the phone away and pulled his boyfriend up for a kiss. Alec was at his apartment _a lot. _And by a lot, he meant practically lived there except for the fact that he didn't actually live there. Every day he'd come over, either straight after school or after dinner with his family, and every other night he would bring a bag and sleep there too. Magnus loved it. He loved that he woke up so many mornings with his arms wrapped around that perfect body. He loved that every time Alec came he seemed to leave something else behind. Magnus was seriously under the impression that everything Alec owned would be there by the end of senior year.

He ran his tongue along Alec's bottom lip, silently asking the entry that Alec granted quickly. He pushed the boy back so he was hovering over him on the couch, rolling circles into the boy's crotch, feeling the vibrations of the boy's moans into his mouth. They still hadn't gone all the way, much to Magnus disappointment, but he was willing to wait. If sex with the boy was as amazing as everything else they had done, it would be worth it.

Alec pulled back his head, showing Magnus that long neck, littered with fading hickeys. Alec covered them at school with a very expensive foundation Magnus had bought him, but as soon as he came over he would always rub it off, giving Magnus a perfect view of his marks. He had always liked being able to see the proof that Alec was his. He bit softly at one right over his boyfriends pulse point, the gasp Alec released sending shockwaves down to his crotch. He can feel the strain in his skinny jeans already. You'd think he was on Viagra with the amount he could get it up in one day.

He ran a hand down to grope Alec, still kissing his neck, and he was surprised when Alec shoved his hand away.

"No. I can't again. I've already cum 3 times today; here before school, the bathroom at lunch, and as soon as we got home. Seriously Mag, you've got to get that libido of yours under control," Alec scolded, but there was a smile on his face.

"Oh come on sweetie. You know you want me." Magnus said running a long finger across Alec's slight bulge.

"I also want leg muscles tomorrow. So how bout just for the next two hours we keep it pg-13 and just watch a movie. Kay?" Magnus thought about it. How on earth was he supposed to sit and cuddle with the boy he was hopelessly in love with for two hours?

"Well, I suppose," Magnus said with a pretend huff. He let the boy return to having his head in his lap, a position they were in a lot (and not in the way you're thinking. God, get your head out of the gutter).

Alec snuggled down into Magnus' lap, sighing contently. He felt a hand begin to run through his hair and his eyes slipped shut. Magnus asked him what movie he wanted to watch and he just shrugged. He didn't care what they watched. As long as he could stay like this. He hadn't stopped Magnus because he didn't think it was medically safe to cum again (although he was pretty sure that was true), but because he knew he couldn't stay tonight. His parents were making sure to be home for dinner, mainly because they had gotten a phone call saying that Izzy failed the past 3 math tests. Which was only because they put her in a senior class when she sucked at math, which Alec had told his parents, which they hadn't listened to, which had led him to come over and be hugged by Magnus while he bitched and cried. He didn't know why Magnus put up with him sometimes.

The movie went on, and he paid very little attention to what it was. As far as he could tell, it was a chick flick, and the only reason he could tell that was because they all looked like they should have been in little house on the prairie and all the girls had cried by 20 minutes in. He wanted to fall asleep, he loved sleeping when Magnus was there and knowing he would have good dreams, but if he fell asleep he wasn't going to be able to leave. So he suffered silently through the rest of the film, concentrating solely on Magnus thin hands running through his hair. It felt so nice. He didn't like his hair pulled like Magnus did, but he did like the feeling of someone playing with it. It was comforting.

The movie ended a little before 6, and Alec had to leave to have dinner with his family, for once. He walked hand in hand with Magnus to his car, and wished very deeply that he could just stay. He kissed Magnus once on the lips, just a soft brush of their lips, just enough that he felt it, but not enough that he would need to go running back to Magnus' apartment to get and amazing hand-job that would probably make him faint, therefore disenabling him from returning to his parents.

He waited until Magnus was back inside before he actually drove off. Magnus probably didn't know this, but Alec always waited. Every time. He made sure Magnus was safe before leaving. He turned the ignition and his car sputtered to life, the familiar rumbling announcing his prehistoric car was living to see another day. It was getting cold, Brooklyn in late October, and the heat in his car didn't work. He pulled his hoodie tighter on his body, trying to keep in some warmth on his freezing body. Luckily for him, traffic was pretty light, and he made it back to the Lightwood's in fewer than 30 minutes.

When he entered the house he heard the raised voices of Jace and Izzy and groaned. This was the issue with him being with his boyfriend so much. His baby siblings were used to him being there all the time, solving their arguments, looking after them, and though he still did that, they were not his only priority anymore and were suffering, well, the best way to put it was, withdrawal symptoms. They fought a lot more, over smaller things, and constantly hated on each other. Alec walked into the lounge, stomping his steel capped boots as he moved, and was confronted with a sight he wasn't used to seeing.

His parents were sitting on the couch, his siblings were facing them, and Izzy and Jace weren't fighting each other (for once), in fact, they appeared to be a united force against the Lightwood parents. His father looked upset, in the _I expected more but I still love you _sort of manner, but his mother looked seriously pissed behind those stony eyes. Alec pulled his siblings out of the room before someone killed Mayrse. Because he doubted anyone would have the heart to kill Robert.

"Alec what the fuck? We were winning that," Jace exclaimed, yanking free of his brothers grip.

"Yeah, seriously. You know they don't listen to us. You should be helping."

"Look guys, I'm not denying that if it existed our parents, or at least our mother, would probably win the prize for worlds worst parents and/or listeners, but I just want to get through the night. So guys, keep the screaming to a minimum, eat and then run off and Skype with your respective partners. Kay?" Alec said, trying to convey that he just wanted peace tonight.

"Wow, what's up your butt?" Izzy asked none too eloquently, before Christine called them in for dinner.

Dinner went smoothly, and to no-one's surprise, it was revealed that the Lightwood parents had no idea Alec had been living somewhere else most of the time. Izzy squeezed his hand comfortingly under the table when the topic of boyfriends and girlfriends came up. Jace very happily gushed over Clary (whom he had finally gotten to date him) and Izzy reluctantly spoke about Simon (which Alec didn't understand, he was so not in his sisters league), but he couldn't mention Magnus. He knew there were two ways that would go.

1. (Also known as the likely option) his parents would choose that moment to listen, get all pissed, and kick him out.

2. Was that his parents wouldn't care and just accept it into part of the conversation. Which, considering his mother disliked people just because they lived in Brooklyn, was very likely impossible. He had never actually asked his parents opinion on gay people, but he could see the slightly disgusted look on his parents face if they ever passed two girls or boys walking hand in hand.

As he had suggested; soon as the dinner finished all three sibling ran to their respective bedrooms to talk to their boyfriends and girlfriend. Alec chatted with Magnus on his phone until some ungodly hour, and since they hadn't been to 3rd base since 3 o'clock (shock horror) his seductive, persuasive boyfriend attempted phone sex. Only issue was, Alec got real shy real fast and hung up before Magnus got into it. He then phoned back to apologised, which Magnus took in stride and simply wished him good night. Alec tucked his phone under his pillow and smiled. The way Magnus said goodnight always made him feel loved. He settled down into the bed, laid his head on the pillow and sighed. He loved the way Magnus would always hold him tight while he slept. But he could live without it every now and again. Right?

**Okay, needy Alec, lack of smexiness (for the first time in ever) and some sort of plot development. **

**I'm either putting the Halloween party next chapter, or the one after that, do if you have costume ideas please tell me and I might just include them ;)**

**Please review because… hmm… because I finished this chap before midnight (proud of me?).**

**Love and warlock hugs for all,**

**Mae**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**Look, this chaps a bit all over the place, and up until the party **_**actually starts**_** I was kinda uninspired, so the start may seem a little boring. Soz **

**Okay, costumes. I used my own idea for Alec's cossie, but I took the Criss Angel thing from a comment made by malec 4 eva. Just giving credit where it's due pepes.**

**Rights go to the ever amazing Cassandra Clare.**

**This week on Hello New Boy,**

"Magnus come on. Since when are you ever nervous about something you wear?" Alec called into the bedroom from the lounge. He played idly with the remote, trying to find a good program, almost impossible on a Saturday afternoon.

"Since this is not an outfit, it is a costume. And it needs to be amazing. This is my last ever high school Halloween party and I need my costume to be…"

"Mind-blowing and perfect," Alec finished for him. "I know. But whatever you wear you'll look sexy as hell Mag. Just show me." He stood up and moved around the couch to be facing the door into their bedroom. "Please?"

"Okay fine." Magnus said emerging from the bedroom. Alec took in the outfit and pulled in a quick breath. Magnus was dressed in leather pants (nothing new there) but he was shirtless, aside from an open black leather vest. Around his neck he wore multiple crosses and chains, and he was barefoot. He had his hair down, with a large portion of it swept in front of his right eye, and black lipstick with racoon like eyes.

"Are you dressed as Criss Angel Mindfreak?" Alec asked with a chuckle. He didn't actually find it that funny; he more just wanted Magnus to think he did, so that he wouldn't look at his undoubtedly obvious erection. There was something about his boyfriend bare chested in leather that made him want to scream _take me_ and be pulled into the bedroom to be fucked until he had a limp for life. _Why don't you? I doubt he'll be complaining. _

"Yes I am. What are you going as?" Magnus asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know? Baby, it's tonight. And don't say you're not going, because you are." Magnus said giving him an 'intimidating' glare.

"I'm going Magnus. Don't worry. Izzy said she was getting me something. She also said I could modify it however much my inner depressing Goth wanted me to." Alec said, putting on his best impersonation of Izzy, which didn't work very well, although it did cause his boyfriend to laugh.

"Okay. Then you should probably go home to change." Magnus walked over to him and kissed him once on the forehead, his lips warm on Alec's pale skin. Alec smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I'll be home when we come back here after the party tonight." Alec said, kissing his boyfriend once chastely on the lips before walking to leave.

"But you don't live here," Magnus said slightly jokingly, but with a serious undertone.

"I feel more at home here," he said, so softly that he doubted Magnus could hear it, as he left what he did truly consider to be his home.

When Alec was back at the Lightwood house, his sister was waiting for him, a large black suit bag at the ready. She passed the bag to him wordlessly and motioned for him to go put it on. Alec thanked her with a nod before heading off to his bedroom. He looked at the clothes Izzy had given him with a confused smile. The outfit consisted of a pair of baggy off-white silk pants and a matching, equally baggy long sleeved shirt. He looked at a small tag placed under the collar and saw a small inscription in old-fashioned script of _Angel. _He looked back in the bag and saw a small set of wings. He snorted. Like he would wear wings. So he got to work.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut two long slits down the back of the shirt, where angel wings would probably jut out, before dipping his hands in a tub of blood red paint and dragging his coloured hands down that back of the shirt, softly touching the back of the pants for good measure. He turned the outfit round and cut a few slits in the front of the shirt and one or two in the pants. He pulled back to admire his handiwork. It looks kind of scary, kind of depressing, and more than a little out there. He loved it.

Once he donned the costume he pulled out some makeup Izzy had given his with the costume, and took the deep red lipstick and crumbled some onto his dry paint covered hands. He rubbed it together on his finger tips before dragging it down, giving the illusion he had been crying blood, and also ran it through his hair. It worked kind of like coloured gel and he stuck his hair up at a few weird angles.

Before heading downstairs to leave for the party he viewed his costume in the mirror. He was proud of his, admittedly gothic, creation, and couldn't wait for Magnus to see it. He looked kind of creepy, but hey, isn't that what Halloween's supposed to be about? Scaring people?

He headed down the large staircase into the warmth of the heated lounge room to view the costumes of his siblings and their respective dates. Izzy had gone with the angel thing too, although her costume was a lot less gothic and a lot sluttier. She donned a tiny tight white dress that barely even reached her thighs with a fuzzy sparkly halo and wings like you would get in a show bag. Oh, and 6 inch white heels. Yes, his sister was so angelic. Jace was wearing, something, it was hard to identify what while he was gnawing at Clary's neck like a freaking vampire. Which was coincidental, because that was Simon's costume. Clary looked like she belonged in an Anime, which was frankly adorable, with pigtails and a school uniform reminiscent of a sailor suit.

With a loud clearing of his throat he managed to catch the attention of the room's inhabitants. They all looked over at him and his costume with confused, slightly intimidated looks. Izzy rolled her eyes but said nothing and they all left. They took Izzy's cars, since Alec was getting a lift to Magnus' with Magnus after the party, (although Clary and Simon were not aware of that), and headed off to the warehouse Magnus had hired out. Literally, a giant fucking warehouse.

They pulled up to be see the huge warehouse that Magnus had decked out to look haunted. Alec could hear a heavy beat pumping out of the building, shaking the already unstable looking glass in the windows. He couldn't identify the song; it didn't even appear to have any lyrics other than a constant sort of deep rumbling that Alec supposed was probably supposed to be rap. He walked in a few paces behind his siblings and their dates, a little unsure about what he was going to do at the party, that according to Magnus, would (and quote) "Go on until the sun rises, or everyone's had sex on the dance floor. Whichever comes first".

Once inside the building the group was immediately approached by a, um, demon? Or at least, Camille dressed as the devil (which at times could be even more intimidating). But really, she was dressed as the devil to about the extent that Iz was dressed as an angel. He assumed the tiny red dress was attractive to hetero boys, because he heard Clary slap Jace. Camille glared at Izzy with a fiery hate burning in her heavily outlined eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" Camille spat out at Iz. This might be a good time to mention that Izzy beat Camille in September's _Hottest Chicks and Dicks of Idris _list (the chicks one obviously) at the school, and Camille did not enjoy coming in second. Since that day, Camille was sort of against Izzy, considering the only redeemable thing about her being that she was related to Alec. Which Alec thought was a little odd, but hey, you take what you get right?

"Camille, relax. She's with me." Alec said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, half afraid she'd bite it off. Camille turned towards Alec, took in his outfit before giggling.

"Allie, what are you supposed to be?"

"Fallen angel," He said with an eye roll. "No one's gonna get it are they?"

"No way in hell. Now come on. The trio's over here. The rest of them can find their own place to hang." Camille indicated with an extravagant flourish to the place they were going and to his family and their dates before grasping Alec's covered wrist and pulling him through the gyrating throng towards a couch on a raised platform.

"Hey pretty boy," Ragnor said by way of greeting. Alec attracted not a single odd look with the group, not anymore. After more than a month of Alec always sitting with the trio at lunch and almost always being seen leaving with Magnus, people had stopped caring, and had actually started calling it the trio plus one. There were rumours that Alec was dating Camille, but not a single rumour had once considered that the shy gothic Lightwood was gay.

Ragnor was sitting on Magnus lap, and if Alec didn't know better he'd be sure that the position was sexual. Ragnor wasn't really dressed up, not if you knew what he did in his spare time, he was just wearing a pair of spandex short shorts and, well, nothing else.

"Hey baby." Magnus called over Ragnor's shoulder. "Ragnor, get your cute ass off my lap. I need to see my boyfriend's costume." Ragnor stood up, showing off everything under that skin tight spandex. Magnus stayed seated but ran his eyes down Alec's costume and grinned.

* * *

><p>Alec looked awesome. His costume was, admittedly, kind of scary, with the red streaked down under his eyes and through his hair, but the tears in the silk showed just enough of that milky pale skin to be cool but not slutty, and the tears in his back were well placed, and he really did look like he had just fallen from heaven. But then again, Alec <em>was<em> his little angel. Alec came and sat down next to him, a little closer than he would usually dare to in public, and ran a hidden hand up Magnus covered thigh.

He glanced over at his boyfriend, who winked at him with a newfound confidence and ran a finger over Magnus bulge. He swallowed audibly, before standing quickly. Alec looked up at him with this horribly sad, rejected look on his face that made Magnus sit back down a little further away from the boy.

"Sweetie, this isn't like the club. This is really open, and everyone here goes to our school. I know you aren't ready for this." Alec smiled at him, his cute dimples barely showing through the fake gore on his cheeks. Magnus decided that he should probably begin to work the crowd; it was his party after all. He kissed Alec on the forehead and Camille on the cheek before walking off into the crowd.

He flirted with almost everyone he passed, more to keep up appearances than anything. He knew that, although he wished to stay faithful in every way to Alec, if he stopped at least _suggesting _about sex to everything that had a pulse people would get suspicious. He winked at the girls and slapped the boys on the ass, all the while checking on Alec out of the corner of his eye. He saw a few people ask him to dance which his boyfriend obviously kindly rejected before getting back into conversation with Camille. It might have been the similarities between her and Isabelle, but Cam and Alec got along like you wouldn't believe.

He perched on a bar stool and ordered a coke, he was still trying to stay sober for Alec (he had fallen off the wagon once or twice but Alec was always there for him), and looked through at the large group of gyrating people. He could see Ragnor of grinding with some twink, practically fucking him from behind on the dance floor, and rolled his eyes. He loved his friend, but he really was a whore, especially when it came to twinks. Which was odd, considering he liked taking it up the ass. Wow, he really knew way too much about Ragnor's sex life.

Then suddenly, in a blur of pink and white, he felt a pair of lips press hard into his.

* * *

><p>Alec wasn't really watching his boyfriend; he was more surveying everyone's costumes. Most of the girls were dressed in tiny dresses or lingerie, with tiny accessories so they could call it a costume, and most of the boys were in 'masculine' costumes such as zombies and werewolves. He glanced over to his boyfriend in passing, more to survey the other side of the bar, but stopped as soon as his eyes landed on the form of Magnus.<p>

Magnus was sitting at the bar, but he had a girl standing in front of him, with her tongue down his throat. He knew the girl, a shy girl from his math class, Caitriona, he had always liked her, but right now, she was a slut, and so was his motherfucking boyfriend. He stood up and ran out of the warehouse, no hearing the calls behind him over the loud base of the techno music. He ran out onto the street, his real tears streaming down, causing the red to run down his cheeks.

He wanted to hit something. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Magnus was a heartbreaker, a slut, how could he have thought he could change? How could he think he might be in love with that cheating son of a bitch? He ran a hand through his hair, walking down the street, still sobbing. His breath continually caught in his throat, and he would have to stop to try to breathe again.

"Alec!"

**Okay, cliffy. Sorry, I was going to give you more, but I have written so much today it's not funny. **

**I will probably update in the next few days, I've already started to write the next chap.**

**Please review! I didn't particularly think this chap was that good, do please tell me your opinion. **

**I love you all so much,**

**Mae **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello crazies,**

**Okay this chap will finish off the Halloween story line for good. **

**You get a resolution to Magnus being kissed by the girl and a few special surprises.**

**I know Alec was a little dramatic last chap, but you know, he did think his first ever boyfriend was cheating on him. **

**Okay, my serious writing isn't the best, and although you guys seem to like it, the first half of this chap was really hard for me to write, and turned out kind of weird. You'll see what I mean. **

**I got like 10 reviews in as many hours, I was so happy. You guys rock. **

**Rights go to Cassandra Clare,**

**Halloween part 2 begins now.**

Magnus pushed the girl off just in time to see Alec running out of the building. He called out his name repeatedly, but Alec either couldn't hear, or didn't care. Or both. He could feel his heart crumbling into a million tiny pieces. He ran out onto the street, following the path that Alec had taken. He called Alec's name again, praying that Alec's listening to him.

"Alec!" He yelled, seeing the boy standing about a block down. He saw the figure of his boyfriend tense momentarily before walking away at a fast pace. He ran after Alec, losing his breath a few times but not stopping. Once he reached Alec he grabbed the boy's arm and spun him around. He could see Alec's face stained with tears and hatred in his eyes. His heart broke at the sight of Alec looking like that. Even when he was pissed at his parents, he always had this little happy look when he was with Magnus. That was gone. There was just betrayal and hatred in his eyes.

"Let go of me Magnus," Alec spat out, practically baring his teeth. "I'm going home." Alec shook of Magnus' hand and walked off. Magnus started to cry. The way Alec was walking was not the way to the apartment; it was the way to his parent's house.

"Alec, please!" He called out, his voice breaking. He fell to his knees, not noticing that his pants got ripped on the pavement. Alec didn't stop at all this time, he just kept walking. Magnus felt his body convulse in a breakdown. _What the fuck are you doing? Don't let him go! _Magnus stood up on shaky legs and ran towards Alec grabbing his arm again, this time not letting Alec shove him off. "Alexander. Please just listen to me. She kissed me; I swear I would never cheat on you!" Magnus sobbed out, knowing he was wrecking his makeup and he couldn't bring himself to care. "Please believe me!"

"I can't Magnus. You know what my sister told me when we got together? She told me to not get my hopes up. That you were going to break my heart. Because that was just who you were." Alec had stopped crying by now; instead his face was just filled with revulsion. "Do you know how much I hate it when she's right?" Alec again shook of his hand and turned away.

"Alexander, please!" He took a few shallow breaths as he watched the retreating figure. "I love you!" Magnus yelled after the boy. He fell to the ground, put his head on the ground and just sobbed. "I love you," He whispered into the ground. He could see his tears landing on the ground in a small puddle, all the proof of his love just falling out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alec knew what he had heard and wished he hadn't. Magnus couldn't do that to him. He was pissed, his heart was breaking and <em>that<em> was the moment that Magnus chose to confess his love? He turned around and could see the taller boy wasn't even standing anymore. He was crumpled to the ground, his head hung low. It was only 9 o'clock and he couldn't hear Magnus' convulsing sobs over the far off roar of traffic, but he could see the boy's body shaking roughly with the tears.

What was he supposed to do? Did he love Magnus? He had thought he did, but then Magnus went and, ugh. What if Magnus had been telling the truth when he said the girl had kissed him? Magnus hadn't been anything but faithful since their first day together. And if he was a cheating bastard, why would he say he loved him? Would a cheating bastard do that? All of those questions were making his head hurt.

But Alec saw Magnus look up at him briefly, this horrible heartbroken look on his face before turning back to the ground and resuming those horrible sobs. Alec felt his heart break all over, but not because he hated Magnus. Because Magnus was hurting. He took a few hesitant steps towards the figure on the ground, and could feel his eyes tearing up again. He reached Magnus and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus?" Magnus looked up at him, looking like he was about to burst with apologies.

"Alec, I'm so sor-" Magnus started, but Alec cut him off with a soft kiss, soft as butterfly wings on Magnus lips. Alec pulled back. He could see a look a hope on Magnus' face, although it was kind of hidden behind the terror and heartbreak.

"Magnus, I, I think I love you too," He said with a smile. Magnus smiled at him, the heartbreak washed completely out of his eyes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulder and waist, holding him so tight to his chest.

"I thought you were going to leave me. Alexander, I don't know what I'd do if you left me." Magnus sobbed, but his tears were happy.

"And I don't know what I'd do if I left." Alec pulled back and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve, before doing the same to Magnus. He looked into those green eyes that haunted his dreams and felt his tiny one sided smile turn into a huge grin. "I love you." Alec said with absolute certainty.

"I love you. Can we go back into the party now?" Magnus asked.

"I really don't think I can go back in there Mag. How bout I just see you at home?" Alec kissed him on the cheek and took off walking towards the apartment. The walk would probably take him about an hour, but he would survive. He walked home in the cool air, smiling the entire time.

In his head he was practically doing a victory dance. His boyfriend had told him he loved him, he had said it back. Things were going pretty well. Admittedly he might have to tell his sister to start a few malicious rumours about the bitch that tongue fucked his boyfriend, but besides that, life was good.

He opened Magnus' apartment with the key Magnus had gotten made for him a week or so back and made himself at home. It was only 10 o'clock, Magnus probably wouldn't be back until 3 or 4am, but he didn't really want to be asleep when Magnus got back. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend and tell him something, something better said tonight. So he decided to get cleaned up and take a nap before Magnus got home.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The back of his sleeves were covered in his makeshift fake blood, eyeliner and tears, the bottoms of his pant legs were wet and frayed, and in the mirror he could see that what had originally been a weird way of showing heaven's depression now actually looked like he had been crying red tears.

He stripped out of his costume, the torn silk feeling smooth as it ran over his skin. He let the clothes pool at his feet and stepped into the now steam filled shower. He let the hot water run over his body, rubbing the red off his face and rinsing it out of his hair.

As he turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, not bothering to get dressed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom, lying down on the soft bed. He set the small alarm clock to go off at two, so that he would hopefully be awake when Magnus got home. Once set he buried himself under the soft duvet and let himself drift softly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Magnus was a party animal, there was no one who could really argue against that point, but tonight, he just really wanted to go home. He wanted to be home with Alec. Once he had gone back inside he was confronted by Camille, who he told nothing out of respect for his boyfriend. He was very happy that he could still call Alec that. He had been seriously afraid that after that kiss Alec would no longer be his boyfriend, would no longer be <em>his <em>at all. He had told Alec the truth. He really didn't know what he would do if Alec ever left him. Alec was everything.

The party started to wind up at about 3 am, but it was obvious there were people who were planning to stick it out for the long run. Ragnor had already taken the twink to some motel to do, whatever it is Ragnor does with twinks, so he left the charge of the party to Camille when he decided he needed to see his boyfriend. His boyfriend who loved him.

He sped home at almost 80 miles an hour, desperate to see the boy. When he got inside his apartment he could see that the light in his bedroom was still on. He was a little confused, since when did Alec stay up till 3 am? But maybe the boy was waiting up for him. Maybe because he hadn't cum since 8 am the previous morning. He grinned.

He walked into the bedroom to see Alec sitting up, with his back up against the head-board. He appeared to be completely naked, except a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He gulped. Alec had this gorgeous _come hither _look in his eyes that made his dick twitch with excitement. His breath became shallow and he walked over to the bed before crawling across the bed to be hovering on his hands and knees in front of Alec.

"Hey baby," He said, his voice smooth and as sexy as he could make it. He assumed it worked because he heard Alec swallow. "Did you wait up for me?" He ran a finger across Alec's bare chest.

"Magnus, I have something I want to tell you. I think, I think I'm ready." Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes, shocked. His hand halted its journey and he felt his pulse quicken. Alec was, *gulp*, ready? Ready as in, sex ready? He tried to convey the question in his eyes. "Yeah. I want to make love to you Magnus. I love you, and I really want this. I've already had my other firsts with you; I want this one with you too." Magnus kissed him, relishing in the sweet taste of Alec, knowing that it was happening now. Tonight was the night.

**Okay, I know it's really short and ends right when it's getting good, but I couldn't decide whether to have the lemon in Magnus' or Alec's perspective. **

**So I'm taking a vote. Whichever is most wanted will be the perspective. **

**I think I'm getting my mojo back, and I actually know what I want to write, so I may start updating a few times a week again. **

**I don't know how this chap turned out, so reviews are **_**really **_**wanted, especially this chap. **

**I love you in the I love you chapter, **

**Mae**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay peeps,**

**The votes are in, and the good majority of you said Alec. Loads of you suggested doing a split, but I really wouldn't know when to split. **

**I feel kind of guilty, because whenever I review other people (well, most of the time I review other people) they reply to my review, and I never do that, so this chap I'm going to. At least to some of them. I **_**will**_** try. **

**All the reviews are awesome, let's get to 150. **

**Rights are to Cassie Clare. **

**On with the Lemon (this may be a bit fluffy and sort of explanatory, virgin Alec and all, but the next one will be a little less fluffy, a little more smutty). **

Alec took in a deep breath, trying not to think too hard about what he was about to do. Not because he didn't want to do it, but if he thought about it too much he really thought he might panic. And he wanted this to _happen _tonight. He wanted to be with Magnus fully. He wanted his first time with the man he loved. And he _really _wanted it now.

Magnus too seemed to be trying to calm himself, but it seemed for completely different reasons. He could see Magnus bulge growing steadily inside those tight leather pants, and he knew his boyfriend was experienced. Magnus' wouldn't be getting nervous about this. Would he?

"Are you sure about this Alexander? I know I talk about it a lot, but I don't want you to feel pressured. If you're not ready to do this…" Magnus started, but Alec cut him off.

"Magnus. I want this. I want _you. _I want to have you in every way shape and form, and one of those includes walking with a limp for the next few days, so on with it." Alec said, attempting to sound nonchalant and ending up with a sort of breathy wheeze in between his words. _Well that's what happens when you try to talk aroused. Have you not worked that out yet? _

Magnus kissed him, hard and deep, and it was kind of sloppy, all tongue and teeth, but there was so much passion that Alec thought he could just explode. Magnus moved his hands up and down Alec's waist, roughly, causing hot friction that set his entire body on fire. Who knew that such a simple motion could make him feel so aroused?

Magnus began removing his own vest but Alec stopped his hands. He looked up at his tall boyfriend and smiled what he hoped was a seductive smile.

"Let me." He took over, concentrating all he had on making his hands steady. He slipped the leather over Magnus' smooth shoulders, loving the feel of the bare skin beneath his pale hands. He let the vest fall onto the bed before running his hands lightly over Magnus' now-exposed chest. He wasn't the greatest at, well, anything sexual that he initiated, but the way Magnus reacted you would think he was a fucking sex god.

And this was no exception. As he ran his hands down, lightly brushing over his nipples, Magnus let out a breathy moan, and said his name as if a prayer. He let his hands continue to trail, spidering his fingers over Magnus completely flat stomach, reaching the top of his boyfriend's pants. He took a deep breath in before removing those too, the process proving difficult with the hardness in Magnus pants stretching the already skin-tight leather to its utter limits.

He felt one of Magnus' hands press down on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed, so he was lying under his now naked boyfriend. Despite the loosely wrapped towel, they were both completely naked. It wasn't as if they had never been naked with each other before, but this felt so different to Alec, for he knew the magnitude of what he was about to do.

Magnus unwrapped the towel from his waist, and Alec noticed that Magnus was purposely not pressing their lower bodies together. He reached his hands out and entwined his fingers in that long hair, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss, this one soft and light, but no less passionate. Magnus reached over to the bedside table on the right and pulled out a small bottle. Alec cocked his head in confusion, before Magnus began squeezing some liquid from the bottle onto three of his fingers.

"Alec baby, I'm going to ask one more time, are you sure? Because once I start this, I'm not going to stop." Alec nodded, sure that he wanted this. "Okay sweetie, this is going to feel weird, and it might hurt a little, but I just need you to relax and trust me." Again Alec nodded. He trusted Magnus with his heart. He was sure he could trust the boy with his body.

Magnus ran the lubed up hand back to his ass, and ran the fingers over his hole, not entering. Alec did as Magnus had asked and attempted to relax, but he knew what was coming next, and it scared him. He had never attempted to finger himself, and had no idea what it would feel like. He felt Magnus wrap his other hand around his stiff cock, pumping him, and if the move had been to distract to him, it had worked. He immediately turned to goo, let his entire body relax in the pleasure, and forgot briefly about the fingers at his little puckered hole.

Note the word briefly. Magnus pressed the tip of one long thin finger into him, causing him to squeak an embarrassingly high pitched squeak and tense.

"Baby, relax. This isn't the worse part yet." He took a deep breath, attempting to relax as much as possible, but the intrusion was very weird. He didn't know how to describe it; it wasn't really painful as much as it was just a really odd feeling. Magnus had one finger entirely inside him, and was beginning to put the second one in, and he felt kind of, full. It felt weird, but as his boyfriend began scissoring inside him, he softly brushed against a spot that made Alec scream.

"What... the hell… was… that?" He panted out, his breaths short and quick between his words.

"That's your prostate baby. You'll learn to love it." Magnus continued to move around within him, continually brushing against that spot.

"Magnus, I'm so… so close." At that Magnus quickly withdrew his fingers leaving Alec feeling kind of empty. Magnus went up onto his knees, his hardness jutting out from his waist and Alec gulped. Magnus was well hung, bordering on 9 inches, and pretty wide, and he thought to how much the fingers had filled him, that would fucking split him in half.

Magnus reached for the bedside table again, pulling out a condom this time, but Alec stopped him before he could put it on. Magnus looked at him in confusion, but Alec pulled the condom from his hands and threw it across the room.

"Magnus, I want to feel you. I want you inside me. I want to have you cum inside me." He saw Magnus gulp, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down at the words, which apparently turned his boyfriend on. "Please." He didn't really mean to sound needy, but he sounded like he was begging in the end.

Magnus nudged his legs apart with a knee, and again Alec saw his boyfriend gulp. He wondered what he looked like, spread, begging to be fucked bareback, and blushed.

"Alexander, you don't need to blush," Magnus cooed and leaned down to kiss him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled at Magnus comforting words. He knew Magnus saw him to be beautiful, and over the past two months, with all the body worship Magnus gave him, he was actually starting to feel, well, attractive.

Magnus nestled in between Alec's legs and sat back up on his knees. Alec looked away as Magnus lathered up his cock, he didn't really know why, but it felt weird to watch. Magnus placed one of his legs over his shoulder, opening Alec up in a way that he had never been opened. It was an exposing position, but as Magnus lined up with his hole, his embarrassment didn't have time to take hold. Magnus began to push in, and Alec felt tears of pain build up in the corners of his eyes. He bit down hard on his lip in order to not cry out, but Magnus noticed and stopped.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, his voiced strained. Alec nodded briefly and motioned for Magnus to continue, not trusting his voice. Magnus did continue, pushing slowly in, pausing every few moments to ask if Alec was okay. It took Magnus a few minutes to be fully inside of Alec, where he paused, letting Alec get used to the feeling.

If Alec though he was full before, he was to his whole fucking capacity now. It was painful, but it was more uncomfortable as Magnus wasn't moving. He squirmed a little and Magnus seemed to get the idea, pulling out about halfway, before slowly rocking back in. After Magnus repeated the motion a few times, the pain slowly and steadily lessened and was replaced by honest to god, blissful pleasure. Alec let out a breathy moan.

"Oh god Magnus. More. Please," He moaned out, his voice lower than it usually was. He saw Magnus look at him with an almost feral amount of lust before feeling Magnus withdraw completely. Before he could complain, Magnus thrust back in, hitting his sweet spot hard enough that he saw fireworks. "Oh my god, fuck Magnus!" He screamed out, as Magnus thrust in again.

His cock was painfully hard, begging for attention, but when he moves a hand to attend to it Magnus stopped him.

"No. I want you to cum just from me inside you," Magnus said, his voice heavy and seductive, virtually dripping lust. Alec let his hand fall to his side.

"Magnus, oh god Magnus, I'm going to… I'm gonna," He panted out, barely forming the words.

"Do it baby. I want to feel you cum." At the words Alec let out a strangled cry of Magnus name, spilling white liquid on their chests. With two hard thrusts, Magnus came into him, and he felt the seed spill into his ass. Magnus slowly pulled out, causing Alec to wince in brief pain. He felt himself get pulled tight against Magnus' chest, and he wasn't bothered at all by the sticky liquid which covered their torsos. Magnus kissed the top of his head softly and tenderly. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus." And on those words, he fell asleep, completely and utterly content in his lover's arms.

**See? Fluffy little lemon for ya. **

**And first ever chap in just one POV. **

**Okay, please please **_**please**_** review this one. I've only written one lemon before, and I really need to know if there's anything I can improve on. **

**Oh, and I might write this lemon again from Magnus POV. So I can send it to those who PM me asking for it in a few days after I've written it. **

**Must sleep. Must sleep. **

**I love you, but not as much as our boys love each other, **

**Mae**


	20. Chapter 19 Magnus POV

**Bonjour guys, **

**I decided to upload the Magnus POV lemon, considering the amount of you who voted for it in the first place, and well, I really wanted you guys to read this. **

**There is no more plot development than the last chap, so if you're not a fan of smut, steer clear my dears. **

**I promise that soon I will upload the **_**actual **_**next chap. **

Magnus didn't know how many times he had fantasised about this since the day he met the boy. How many times he had wanted to forget the bare remnants of morals that he had and just plough the smaller boy into the mattress. How many times he wished Alec didn't say stop as his hands would go near his hole, and instead screamed 'take me' so forcefully that he couldn't move, just had to take the boy on the couch or on the floor.

And yet he was nervous.

He was experienced. He knew that. Alec knew that. Most of the school knew that. So why the hell was he nervous? Alec was a virgin. It wasn't like he could compare him to anything. But he was so nervous. He was worried that somehow he would make Alec's first time really bad, or Alec would tell him to stop and he would be so lust filled that he couldn't.

He was worried that Alec wouldn't still love him in the morning.

He had bared his soul to the boy, held out his heart ready to be broken, and he was given the greatest the greatest reward. Alec loved him back. And to top it off Alec was giving him his virginity. Through the nervousness the over whelming sense of joy began to show through.

He looked at the boy sitting in front of him, nervousness clearly displayed in his eyes. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his boner. If Alec changed his mind, it was not the best thing to have.

He asked the boy if he was sure about it, and that he wouldn't pressure him, praying silently for a yes to being ready. But true to his words, if Alec changed his mind, he would drop it. Despite what his steadily growing boner might say. Really, he was kind of hard up. He didn't think he had ever been two months without sex since he lost his virginity to Ragnor freshman year. It was taking every last bit of resolve he had not to to plough the boy straight down into the mattress.

His boyfriend cut him off in a breathy wheeze he found adorable. "Magnus. I want this. I want _you. _I want to have you in every way shape and form, and one of those includes walking with a limp for the next few days, so on with it." Oh god. The boy was attempting to kill him. The mere thought of Alec limping around, showing the entire world that he had been fucked up the ass made his cock jump about an inch in the air.

He kissed Alec, pouring every emotion he had, bar nervousness, into the sloppy lip lock. He shoved his tongue down the other boy's throat and he could feel Alec's languidly pushing back. He ran his hands up and down the boy's waist at such an odd angle that it's nearly uncomfortable, but he desperately needed to feel the boy's skin. The skin feels soft yet firm under his hands, not as perfect as his well looked after skin, but far more toned. The boy was beautiful.

He began to pull at his vest, desperate to be as naked as the boy in front of him. But Alec's hands halted his movements, taking over with a few words. Alec began sliding the vest of his shoulders, his warm hands lightly brushing over his bare skin. He barely held in a moan. He didn't know what it was about Alec, but with every touch, the feelings of pleasure were multiplied by about 50. How the boy had so little confidence in his sex skills was beyond him.

He felt the hands travel down his chest and when they softly skimmed his already hard nipples, he could no longer hold in the moan.

"Oh Alexander," He said with a sigh. Alec unbuttoned his pants with speed that bewildered even Magnus and he relaxed greatly when his raging erection was freed from its leather prison. Commando in leather; great for making your ass look god, horrible at comforting a boner. He pressed the boy down onto the bed so he was hovering over him they were both naked, but he didn't press any part of their lower bodies together. He had learnt over the past 2 months that Alec did not have much stamina when it came to coming, and he didn't want Alec to cum just yet.

Alec lying naked on his bed was not a new sight, but his breath still caught in his throat when he saw the angelic boy lying underneath him. He removed the towel from Alec's waist. He felt two hands entwine in his hair, pulling him down until his lips connected with Alec's in an explosion of love and happiness. He pulled back from Alec and grabbed a small bottle of lube and got to work lubing up his fingers. He once more asked Alec for conformation, answered by a single nod. He breathed a sigh of relief that he prayed Alec didn't hear. He was so hard, so hot, he needed Alec right now.

"Okay sweetie, this is going to feel weird, and it might hurt a little, but I just need you to relax and trust me." He saw Alec nod again and smile up at him trustingly and he smiled back. He would _not _betray that trust. He couldn't.

He ran his fingers down to Alec's ass, feeling the bump of his puckered hole and felt himself get harder, if that was even possible. He could see a look of panic on Alec's face and realised that his words of relaxation had not worked. So to distract the boy he began to pump his cock roughly, and felt the boy relax and let a few stray moans out. Satisfied he pushed the tip of his forefinger into the boy and heard him yelp. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at the sound. So instead he comforted him further and pushed the remainder of his finger in, and joining it with his middle finger.

He scissored and curled his fingers, searching for the spot. When Alec screamed out in pleasure he smirked slightly. _Found it, _he thought smugly. Alec panted out an incoherent question, but he assumed it was inquiring about what he had just touched.

"That's your prostate baby. You'll learn to love it." He moved around inside of Alec, brushing continually against the now located spot, turning Alec into a writhing, moaning, mess beneath his. He could feel how tight Alec was around his thin fingers, and moaned aloud at the thought of Alec's hot tightness around his cock.

"Magnus, I'm so… so close." He pulled his fingers out; he didn't want Alec to cum yet, and reached over to pull out a condom. Alec surprised him by swiftly yanking it from his hand and throwing it away from them. "Magnus, I want to feel you. I want you inside me. I want to have you cum inside me." He gulped and almost came right there from the words. Bareback? Alec was a virgin, and he had been tested recently, but still, bareback? He would enjoy it, but why would Alec even ask? But then Alec let the word please slip from his kiss swollen lips and he lost all reserve.

He spread Alec's legs and stared hungrily down at the boy with a gulp. His little slice of perfection looked like sex personified as he laid legs spread, begging, cock red with need. He saw a characteristic blush rise up his boyfriend's neck and felt his heart swell. Alec had nothing to be embarrassed about. How could he? He was perfect.

"Alexander, you don't need to blush. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." He spoke nothing but truth in his words and kissed his boyfriend, feeling Alec smile into the kiss. It was nice to know he had the ability to comfort him like that.

He settled down between Alec's legs and covered his cock in the lube, trying not to get to into the feeling of masturbation. He noticed Alec looking away and almost laughed. He was about to be fucked and he was nervous about seeing him touch himself? Magnus grabbed his dick firmly in his hand and lined it up with Alec's lubed hole, silently apologising to Alec for the imminent pain. He began to push in.

Just his head was inside the boy, but it felt so amazing. He had forgotten how amazingly tight virgins were. And just the fact that it was Alec made it so phenomenal that he could've cum right there, if not for the obvious look of pain on Alec's pale face. He stopped pushing immediately. He knew how much your first time bottoming could hurt, and he wanted to make it as easy on Alec as possible.

"Are you okay?" He heard his voice come out tight and constricted, all his resolve going into staying still. When Alec gave him the go ahead he continued to push in, relishing in the amazing warmth surrounding his cock. He felt the soft press of Alec's thighs, telling him that he was fully sheathed, although the heat would have told him that anyway. He doesn't know how long he stayed still, and though it frustrated him, he wasn't going to move until Alec was okay.

He felt Alec move around him, and almost groaned aloud at the feeling. He took the hint and just pulled out a slight amount, no more than halfway, and pushed slowly back in. The pace was monotonous and hard for him to keep up, but he continued. _It's for him. _After maybe 5 or 6 minutes of the slight thrusting, he hears Alec moan, and begin to beg, his voice deep and sultry with lust. He looked down at the begging boy beneath him and loses any sense of self control.

He pulls out all the way, his body complaining silently about the loss of feeling, and shoves in as hard as possible, knowing the exact location of Alec's sweet spot. Alec screamed out. Really. He fucking screamed, and it was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

"Oh god Magnus. More. Please." He didn't need to be told twice. He thrusts as hard as he could and moans aloud from the feeling of Alec pulsing around his bare cock. He can't remember the last time he went bareback. The places he went for sex were not the type of places where you could guarantee the people you fucked were clean. But god damn did it feel good. "Oh my god, fuck Magnus!" He saw one of Alec's hands move to attend his dick and he smirks. He couldn't have that.

"No. I want you to cum just from me inside you," he said in his best persuasive seductive voice. He sees Alec drop his hand and smirks slightly. He _can _make him cum from without touching his dick. He's done it before; he can certainly do it to a virgin with as little stamina as Alec. The boy under him begins panting out how he's going to cum, and he thinks he could cum from the words, but no way is he coming before Alec. "Do it baby. I want to feel you cum."

"Magnus," Alec calls out, his voice strained and emotional as he shoots his load up onto Magnus chest. He feels the inside of Alec clench around his cock, the heat feeling amazing, and with two more thrusts he empties himself into Alec. He feels himself go limp inside Alec and pulls out slowly, trying not to hurt Alec, but obviously failing considering the wince on Alec's perfect face.

He pulls Alec to his chest, loving the fact that the boy was covered in his own cum, with his jizz dripping out his ass. He kisses the top of Alec's head and whispers that he loves him.

"I love you too Magnus." His heart swells, and he wondered if he'd ever stop wanting to hear Alec say that. He doubted it. Alec falls asleep instantly in his arms, a smile on his face, but he stays awake. He stares at the boy for almost an hour, just relishing in the fact that this perfect boy is _his, _and he loves him. It was the best night of his life.

**Magnus POV, done. **

**I actually wrote this during the day. It's 1 in the afternoon right now, about 12 hours before I usually upload **

**Plot development will be up by next week. Hopefully. **

**Reviews please. I tried to take in your lemon advice, and hope this one was better than Alec's POV. **

**Loving you,**

**Mae**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, **

**This chaps a bit weird. The first half's kind of just fluff, and the second half sort of me trying to get on with the plot and turning into word vomit. **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. And I'm sorry about all the tense issues in the past two chapters. See, my other multi-chapter story is written in present tense, and sometimes I write them both at once and screw them up. **

**Rights go to CC. **

**It's show time babies. **

Magnus opened his eyes to see a boy pressed tightly to his chest. A boy with ruffled black hair and crispy dry cum on his chest, with pale skin and a sweet smile on his sleeping face. Alexander. _His _Alexander. He ran the tip of his finger across the boy's chin, taking in every detail of his sleeping boyfriend. He didn't know how an angel could be more perfect. The moment was just so perfect. He didn't want to ever wake up without the boy next to him, held close to him like he is.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't want to wake the boy, but he couldn't make himself leave the bed. He wasn't kept waiting long, not even five minutes after he woke he was graced with a view of those perfect blue eyes.

"Morning," Alec whispered with a shy smile.

"Morning beautiful," Magnus replied, keeping his voice low as well.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Alec asked, his smile growing.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it." He kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "I love you too. Come on. We need a shower." Magnus unwound his boyfriend from his arms, and quickly got out of bed, hoping for Alec to quickly follow him. He didn't like not having the boy in his arms, even for a moment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"No baby; that was last night," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec stuck his tongue out at him before beginning to stand. He stood on obviously wobbly legs before sitting back down straight away, pain apparent on his face. "Alec sweetie, are you okay?" Magnus ran over to his boyfriend's side, placing a hand on Alec's forehead, checking for a temperature.

"Yeah, fine. Just, you know, sore." Alec smiled in an obvious attempt to comfort him, but Magnus felt like an idiot. He had known Alec would be sore, he had known Alec would have a limp, or at least pain when he tried to walk, but he had forgotten in the euphoria of waking up next to his boyfriend and now lover. "It's okay Mag. I'm fine."

He offered a hand to his boyfriend, letting him lean on his side as they walked to the bathroom. "I know. I just wished there was a way to do this without you being still in pain."

"Hey, come on. Just think. Tomorrow I'll be walking around the school with a limp, showing everyone that I'm yours." Magnus laughed slightly, at the same time saddened. No one would know. They would know that Alec had sex, either that or fell down the stairs at a weird angle, but they wouldn't know it was because of him.

He led the boy to the bathroom, holding him to his side.

"Magnus, I'm fine. You don't need to help me." Alec pulled off Magnus' body and walked into the bathroom, his limp showing through enough that Magnus felt horrible for what he had done. "Look sweetie. I don't mind being a little sore." Alec walked back to him and ran a hand down his face. "Last night was the most amazing night of my life. This is just a reminder."

"I love you." Magnus kissed his boyfriend and held him tight to his chest. "Why does this moment have to end?" He rested his head on top of the boy's, running a hand through the messy black hair.

"I wish it didn't." Alec pulled out of his grasp and looked up at him, his huge eyes glimmering. "But for now, didn't you say something about a shower?"

* * *

><p>Alec ran a hand through his wet hair, walking from the shower into the bedroom before his boyfriend. He felt the soft dull ache in his legs as he moved, but welcomed the pain. He liked the reminder that Magnus had taken his virginity from him, something he had assumed he would have for years to come. Or at least, that he would lose it to a girl first.<p>

As he began to dig through the drawer that Magnus had let him have, he felt soft lips press against the back of his neck. He felt the little shivers travel down his spine and a blush travel to his cheeks at the touch.

"Magnus," He started, praying this would end well, "I was wondering, how someone would go about coming out of the closet?" He heard Magnus' breath hitch for a second before he felt the pressure of Magnus resting his chin on his head.

"Why do you ask baby?"

"Just curious."

"Well, in my opinion there are two ways. There's the over the top way that they do on TV where you stand up in an assembly or at prom and tell the world. That's not the way I would recommend for you honey. It's too much of a spectacle, and I know you don't like being the centre of attention," Magnus said, playing with his hair as his naked back was pressed to his boyfriend's naked front. He was comforted by the fact that Magnus knew him so well.

"What's the other way?" Alec asked, praying it was an option that was easier for him.

"The way where you don't actually come out. You just don't lie about it. If someone asks, you tell them the truth, and you don't avoid holding my hand or kissing me, but you don't make anything out of it." Magnus began kissing the back of his neck again, sucking softly on the skin there, and trailing downwards.

"I think I like that option. How bout I start with that tomorrow?" Magnus spun him around so they were facing, and he stared into those bright green eyes that grounded him to this Earth. He grinned and leaned up to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend on the lips. "Because I really don't want to have to last through 6 hours of school without being able to do that."

"I'd be good with it," Magnus said with a smirk. "But I think right now we should do something that we can't do at school." With that Magnus kissed him, a lot harder and deeper than his kiss had been. Magnus spun him back around, pressing his hard on against his crack.

"Magnus, _oh god_, I don't think_, fuck that's good_, I'm ready for, _don't stop_, round two yet." Magnus didn't halt his insistent rocking, but he didn't enter.

"Course not babe, I was more thinking that we could try something a little new." New? What hadn't they tried yet? They had done blow jobs and hand jobs and if they weren't having sex then what were they going to do? He felt Magnus lips kiss their way down his spine, his tongue running down the tiny notches in his back, until Magnus was on his knees and his mouth was placing soft kisses on his ass.

"Magnus, what are you…" He trailed off, his voice suddenly losing all function as he felt that amazing tongue run over his hole. His breath began to come out in pants as his cock twitched in excitement. "Oh. That." He felt that tongue that was apparently a lot more talented than he knew plunge into his hole and clenched onto the chest of drawers, his nails digging into the dark wood. "Fuck," He whispered, the feeling so odd and yet pleasurable at the same time.

* * *

><p>Magnus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, his long fingers running over the thin fabric of the pale boy's t-shirt. He lay draped across his couch with Alec lying on top of him, his chest pressed to the smaller boy's back. The position was so natural, so comfortable, so right. He wished Alec would move in with him. The boy was there a lot, but it wasn't enough. He wanted the boy all the time.<p>

"Mag?"

"Hmm, yes sweetie?' He replied, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

"What are you planning on doing after high school? You know, college wise?"

"I'm probably just going to go to NYU with the rest of the trio and study fashion. What about you?"

"I would love to go to an art school, but I doubt my parents would pay for my tuition if I did." Magnus ran a soothing hand over the boy's stomach, playing with the fabric. "They don't think art is a good use of my time."

"I love your artwork. It's beautiful," Magnus whispered into the boy's ear.

"Thanks Mag, but still. They want me to go to Stanford or something."

"Well than, let's not rely on your parents." Magnus sat up, pushing the boy on top of him into a sitting position, and reached over onto the coffee table to pick up his laptop. He opened up Google and typed in a search.

"'Art school scholarships'," Alec read aloud from next to him, and he felt a hand run through his hair, the sweet gesture wonderful, though he willed himself not to get distracted. Magnus scrolled past a few pages until he came across one for an Academy of the Arts in London. He opens the page, a tab opening for scholarships. "Magnus, I know that school. It's considered one of the best Art Academies in the world. There's no way I would even get accepted, let alone get a scholarship." Alec's self doubt bothered Magnus. He thought the absolute world of the boy, how could he not see those things in himself?

"No harm in trying right?" Magnus said kissing the boys cheek softly. "Look, it says you just send in the application and some of your original work. Oh, and some recommendations. But that shouldn't be hard. I mean your families really important in the business world right? I'm sure you could find some people willing to recommend you." Alec smiled at him, at small toothless smile that showed off his deep dimples, which he proceeded to kiss.

"Fine. I'll apply. But I'm not going to get a scholarship with a few pieces of shitty gothic artwork."

"We'll see."

**Okay, I know that last bit's kind of weird and random, but trust me, it's important to the later plot, even if it doesn't seem so now. **

**I was going to make that rimming scene real descriptive, but I've just given you guys 2 chapters of straight smut, so I decided to make this chap relatively smut-free. **

**I know this chap's short, but I was kind of struggling to get it out. But I know what I'm doing next chap thank god. **

**Review please **

**I love you all, **

**Mae**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, **

**I actually like this chap, though it is a **_**little**_** short. It has plot and I knew what I was writing for once. **

**I was sort of inspired to write this chap with Alec coming out by one of my friends who recently did the same thing. **

**Oh, and there's some homophobic language in this chap. I in no way condone that kind of language, and am only using it for literary purposes. **

**I know how I want to end this story, and it should be finished up by chap 30, 35 tops. But I may be writing a sequel. **

**I own no shit but this laptop. **

Alec walked through the front gates of Idris high, his hand firmly clasped around Magnus, and he had no intention of letting go. He was doing this. He was not going to chicken out. Magnus smiled down at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready babe?" Magnus asked with hope obvious in his voice.

Alec squeezed tighter on the honey tan hand and began to walk forward, a rare confidence in his stride. He heard Magnus chuckle softly behind him as he caught up to him. They had thought it through the night before. Before school started they would simply hold hands, and at a time when the rest of the trio was around and no one would approach them they would kiss. The whole trio being around was really Alec's idea, a sort of precautionary thing. No one would insult him or even attempt too if Camille had her bitch face on.

They got a few odd glances as they walked into the school, the looks multiplying as people turned and told their friends where to look. Alec could hear the hushed whispers and the slight gasps, and willed himself to ignore them. He took a deep breath in and told himself repeatedly that this was what he wanted. The shy part of him (which was a lot of him) wanted just to melt into the wall, and he almost pulled away from Magnus.

But when he looked up and saw Magnus smiling down at him reassuredly he just gripped onto the hand tighter, holding on as if it was the only thing anchoring him to the Earth. Which it really did seem like it was. Magnus was his tether. His reason.

"Morning pretty boy," Ragnor said with a characteristic smirk as the couple reached the rest of the trio. "You and Mag consummated the marriage huh? I can see the limp."

"Shut up Ragnor. Just because you don't have a hot boyfriend doesn't mean you can be a bitch," Magnus spat out at the other boy, coming to Alec's defence.

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend. "Magnus, I think now we can do what we said last night." Magnus broke into a huge grin and leaned down to kiss him, their lips connecting softly yet passionately. Alec pulled back slightly, running the fingertips of his right hand down Magnus cheek, his forehead still pressed to Magnus'.

"I think you just came out of the closet Alexander," Magnus said, drawing a laugh from Alec.

* * *

><p>Magnus let the pale boy lean against him as they sat perched on the bench during sport, enjoying the way that his class mates looked at them. The looks of disgust, the odd look of jealousy or lust, it all made him feel good. It may have been that little part of him that loved attention, but he thoroughly enjoyed being able to proclaim to the world that this gorgeous, hot piece of boy was his and his alone. When he was sure that he had the most homophobic of jocks eyes on them he leaned down and kissed the boy nice and deep with lots of tongue and teeth.<p>

He pulled back to see Alec's cheeks red with a blush and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth adorably. He wasn't surprised that the boy was shy in front of the people, but he would help him get over that. He turned his head to see the reactions of the class, and as he had predicted, the more homophobic ones were sneering at them spitting insults that he made sure Alec did not hear. The boy had been out of the closet less than 8 hours; he was not going to let him scared back in.

Alec was called back onto the court, and they were not again benched at the same time. But Magnus watched him whenever he was benched, concentrating on every part of the boys athletic body. He watched carefully as that perfect ass flexed as he ran down the court, watched his muscled legs move rapidly, the muscles looking so strong. Maybe he could let Alec top next time. He certainly looked athletic enough.

He didn't get a chance to be alone with Alec again until after everyone had cleared out of the locker room. Magnus waited there still for even though they were public, those few moments after school in the locker room were still important. Maybe sometime soon Alec would be up for hot locker room sex.

Alec leaned down to him as he sat on one of the benches, placing a soft kiss on his lips, as he had almost every day since they had gotten together. He felt his entire body light up in tingles. He didn't understand how Alec could still do that to him, make his toes curl and his eyes flutter, not after so many kisses, and do much more. Fucking Alec was wonderful, but kissing him, it was like heaven. Every time their lips connected it felt like heaven to Magnus.

"I have to go. I promised I'd go back with Jace and Iz today," Alec said, his tone regretful.

He kissed Alec again, whispering softly into the athletic boy's ear that he didn't mind, that he would see him later. That he loved him. That one was the most important.

* * *

><p>Alec perched on a bar stool and over the ear splitting music he ordered a lemonade. He could see his boyfriend dancing through the crowd; nothing could stop him flirting with randoms, not even them becoming public. But he didn't mind. No matter how many girls he winked at, no matter how many boys he slapped on the ass, Magnus always came home to him at the end of the day.<p>

Magnus waved at him slightly, and he waved back as his drink arrived. It was a Friday and though he loved spending night's home with Magnus, he knew his boyfriend had to work, and he did love hearing him sing. So he braved the club scene, sans siblings to watch his boyfriend perform.

He felt a hand run up his bare arm and turned to see a guy probably in his mid-twenties leering at him.

"Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?" The man said, his eyes raking ever so obviously down Alec's body.

Alec turned his body away, trying to show that he wasn't interested. Apparently the pervish guy didn't get the picture; because he grasped Alec's shoulder and spun him back around. The older man's eyes were filled with lust, which Alec met steadily with a death glare that could rival Camille's or his sister's.

"Look, you're really not my type. And even if you were, my boyfriend would just walk over here and kick you so hard in the nuts, you'd never cum again. Okay?"

With that Alec turned back away, a little smirk on his face. Once when a boy had hit on him and Camille had been with him, she had taught him a great deal of ways to make a guy back the hell off, and of course, number one had been 'act confident and bitchy, make them scared and emasculated'. And judging by the way the guy crept away, head hung low, he felt pretty confident he had succeeded.

He saw Magnus saunter onto the stage, greeted by a large amount of cheers from the audience. The tall thin boy on the stage dropped a wink at him, before the music started up. He knew his boyfriend ate up every cheer, catcall and squeal as he strutted across the stage to a song he didn't know, but had a beat Magnus appeared to love shaking his ass to.

He found himself hopping down off of his perch to dance with the crowd, when he heard a call, one very different to the others, come from a table near him.

"Get off the stage you fucking faggot!"

Alec turned his head sharply to see a few boys a little older than him sitting at a table. The boy who called out was receiving high fives from his friends, who were laughing. Alec felt his blood boil, his fists clench and his teeth grind at the words. Sure, over the week he had more than his fair share of that shit, but how dare anyone talk like that about Magnus? Magnus always acted like words like that didn't affect him, but Alec was pissed like he had never been before.

So, he strode over to the table and tapped the one who had yelled out on the shoulder. The boy in front of him turned around, grinning as if he was proud of himself or something.

"That_ faggot_ is my boyfriend you bigoted homophobic asshole."

And with that he slugged him.

It was a good punch too. Right in the nose. He had a lot of strength in his arms, and he watched with pride as the boys head snapped back, and as a hand clutched at his nose, blood trickling through the fingers.

Alec heard a loud yell, felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, and then everything went black.

**I'm sorry. I didn't want to end it there, but I think I'll upload during the week, so I won't keep you waiting too long. **

**I think this was my best chapter in a while (despite the length), so please give me your feedback.  
><strong>

**Loving you,**

**Mae**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey fanpepes,**

**Really should be working on my Glee story right now, but I really want to write this.**

**Okay, just for later in the hospital and with the paramedics, in this chap and the next few, if I've gotten anything wrong, I'm really sorry. Most of the info about his injuries and what the doctors and paramedics do are just creative liberties; I actually have no idea about any medical shit. K?**

**Reviews are ever amazing babies, thank you. **

**I own nothing. Trust me. You would know if I owned TMI.**

Magnus walked up onto stage with his usual confidence, pulling the mike from the stand as the music started up. He heard the loud squeals of the girls (and some slightly more effeminate boys) as he strutted around the stage and ate it all up.

He didn't hear the comment. He didn't even know what it was until someone told him later.

No, he didn't hear the comment. But he did see a fist go flying and a hand clutch a broken nose.

He didn't immediately stop singing. It wasn't often that bar fights happened there, but they weren't nonexistent. He was used to it, and had learned in the past not to get in the middle of two drunken brawlers. His ribs were still recuperating. But when a loud crack echoed through the back of the club and half of the dance floor turned around to see what was going on, he gestured to the band to stop the music.

There were a few screams and yells as someone, probably the bouncer, tried to control the situation. Magnus hesitantly hopped down off of the stage, putting the mike back where it belonged, and walked through the crowd to the fight.

He almost screamed himself when he saw the scene in front of him.

Alec. He must have been the one to throw the punch. He was lying on the ground, back of his head covered in what appeared to be, oh god. Blood. And lots of it. He turned away quickly, trying to find the culprit. On the ground around the pale boy was a multitude of large wooden splinters, many covered in deep red blood. There was a tall boy with a dark look in his drunken eyes holding the seat of a wooden bar stool, or at least what was left of a wooden bar stool. The legs were in tatters, more than half of the wood on the ground or in little pieces inside of Alec's… no. He wasn't going to think about that. The bouncer grappled at a boy with a bleeding nose who seemed to be trying to kick the unconscious boy and the bartender pulled the barstool from the drunk boy's hands.

But though he saw all of this, he didn't take any of it in. He could see nothing but the way Alec's skin was about 5 shades lighter than could be healthy, and the way his usually pink lips were thin and blue, and how the blood was drenching his raven hair to the stage where it didn't appear black. He ran to the side of his boyfriend, gingerly picking his torso and head off the cold floor.

He looked into Alec's dead face and placed an ear to his chest. He prayed to whatever god or deity or whoever the hell might be listening that Alec wasn't dead. He didn't know what he would do if Alec was… no. There was a heartbeat. It was faint and erratic, but it was there.

"Magnus!" He spun his head to see a girl from school; he couldn't pick her name with all his thoughts running a million miles an hour. "I called 911. There'll be an ambulance here in 15 minutes."

He nodded a brief thanks before turning back to the boy in front of him. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't live without Alec, but he had no idea how to save him.

"Alec please. You can't die on me. You can't. Not now. Everything's finally perfect. You can't… not now. Please don't leave me. Please."

He felt the tears stream down his face. It was just fucking right that after everything had happened, while everything was right, his world would be ripped away from him. He pulled Alec's limp body… no. Alec was not a body. He was Alec. He pulled Alec up to his chest and held him there as softly as possible, careful not to injure him further. Some part of his mind saw that his clothes were being wrecked by the blood, but he didn't care. Who cared about clothes?

When the paramedics arrived he didn't even notice. He didn't hear the loud sirens, or see the people in blue jumpsuits run through the doors with stretchers. When one of them came to take Alec from his arms he almost pulled him back. But some part of his mind that wasn't panicking knew that this was what Alec needed. Alec needed the doctors. He had to let go.

* * *

><p>Isabelle ran into the waiting room, Jace in tow after receiving a rather manic call from Magnus. Izzy looked around the dreary room until her eyes landed on a huddled form with long inky hair and blood stained clothing.<p>

"Magnus! What happened?" She demanded, and saw as Magnus' body flinched at her demanding tone. She attempted futilely to relax for the older boy's sake. She could see every bit of pain on his face, and didn't want to be the reason for more.

"I, I don't know. There was a bar fight. I don't know the details. But somehow Alec got a barstool crashed over his head."

"Where is he?" Jace asked next to her, his voice cracking through strain of not crying.

"He was in surgery. He's out now, but they won't let me in. I'm not family." Izzy felt such a surge of sympathy for the tall boy in front of her. She knew he how much he loved Alec, and could only imagine how much it hurt to not be able to see him.

"Well that's bullshit," Jace suddenly declared. Izzy turned to face him, trying to understand the outburst. "You should be able to see him with us, you're family too." And with that Jace walked over to the nurse's desk. Izzy didn't really want to know what he was going to do, so sat next to Magnus and put a hand on his back.

"Where are your parents?" Magnus asked, not making eye contact with her.

"Japan I think. I don't know exactly." Alec knew how to get them. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be in trouble, he was supposed to be the one who got them out of it.

"Oh." Just oh. The silence that fell was tense and awkward, and for one time Izzy was glad when Jace showed up.

"He's in room 257. Your coming too Magnus."

* * *

><p>Magnus was seriously afraid of what he would see when he entered the room. He didn't imagine anything could be as bad as what he had seen, but he also had never thought he would be worrying for Alec's life.<p>

What he saw was both as bad, much worse and much better. If it was even possible for something to be all three things at the same time. Alexander lay in a sterile white hospital bed, his face completely blank, his eyes closed. There were no signs of life and if it weren't for the soft beeping of the heart monitor, Magnus would have been completely fooled that he was dead. He had thick bandages wrapped around his head, and small tubes poking into his wrists. He could have been dead, or he could have been sleeping. But he wasn't. The doctors had spoken to them. They used words he didn't understand, but he did catch _comatose_, and _unsure how long it will be. _Both made him feel sick.

Isabelle and Jonathan had both been in the room for a while before he entered, and had left before he could. They had said they were going to try to contact their parents, but Magnus could see in the younger Lightwoods' eyes that they wanted to give Magnus some time alone with the boy. He was grateful.

He held one of Alec's pale hands both of his, feeling how cold and limp it was, and leant down softly to kiss it.

"Alexander. I, god. I don't even know what to say. I don't know what happened. Why'd you hit him? You're not one to get angry. What did he do to you?"

Alec's body made no change. His hand remained pale and lifeless in his, his heart monitor beeped at the same monotone pace. He felt his eyes brimming again with tears, and he laughed humourlessly to himself. He didn't think he had ever cried so much as the past week, wether from happiness or heart wrenching sadness. He kept one hand on Alec's and traced the other down the boy's blank lifeless face.

"I love you so much Alexander. Please don't leave me." He pulled a chair up to the boy's bedside and sat down defeated.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, just sitting by the boy's bedside. He cried until it felt as though he could never shd another tear, making silent promises to the universe, begging aloud and in his mind for Alec to return to him. He would do anything. He knew it was selfish, but he would. He would give the world just to see Alec smile at him, to be able to kiss him again. He knew it was selfish, but the world wouldn't be worth living in if Alec wasn't with him.

"Magnus, we've gotta leave now. The nurses aren't letting us stay any longer." He rose at Isabelle's voice, sending a wistful glance at Alec's motionless form before following her out of the hospital room.

**Okay, again a short chappie. Please no one hate me. Oh, and I'm on holidays again, so updates will be coming more often **

**Reviews pretty please. I read them all, even if I don't reply to every single one. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	24. Chapter 23

**See? Fast updates. I feel happy. **

**Again 'disclaimer' I know nothing about medicine or health care, so if you happen to, and notice anything wrong, please don't hate me. I mean no offence to medicine, I just don't want to research things about Alec's injuries and treatments in case it changes my story. **

**Thank you for the sweet reviews guys **

**I own nothing. **

Magnus returned to the bedside, his long fingers strumming softly on his guitar. He didn't know exactly what he was playing; he just needed something to do with his hands. He had already sat through one day at the hospital with nothing to occupy his time besides stare at a still deathly pale face for hours on end. He didn't think he could deal with another day of it. Isabelle had left him a plate of badly baked cookies, and though he was sure that if he ate anything he wouldn't be able to keep it down, he appreciated the gesture.

The hospital allowed family members in with patients 24 hours, but anyone else had to come in visiting hours only spanning from 9 am through to 6 pm. Magnus had spent every last minute of those hours by the boy's bed the previous day, and intended to do the same that Sunday. Jonathan and Isabelle had taken what they referred to as the 'night shift', staying with the boy during the night. Magnus had come again in the morning and convinced them to go home and sleep. They had begrudgingly agreed and headed out, eyes tired, shoulders drooped.

He again strummed softly at the thin metal strings of his acoustic guitar, playing a few basic chords, not having the patience or the energy to pay anything more difficult. He didn't feel like singing. He didn't think he had ever not felt like singing. He sighed and placed the guitar down beside his chair. He looked dejectedly down at his clothes. He hadn't bothered with fashion that morning, his jeans were black, his shirt a plain white tee, no accessories, no makeup, hair hanging limply down by his cheeks.

He felt a thin hand take purchase on his right shoulder and glanced up to see Camille standing next to him, Ragnor a stride or two behind her.

"Hey honey. How's he doing?" Cam asked her eyes unusually sincerely sympathetic.

"However good you can be in a coma," Magnus answered deadpanned.

Camille left a soft kiss on his cheek, before Ragnor came up and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. He kissed Magnus' lips chastely, before pulling away to stand behind him.

"Morning pretty boy."

Magnus felt his tears prick in his eyes at Ragnor's words, casually speaking to the comatose boy as though nothing was different. Ragnor rested his chin on Magnus head and Magnus let his head fall back onto the boy's chest, tears falling. Camille came and knelt by his chair, stroking one of his arms while Ragnor wiped away his tears. They both said it would be okay. Magnus had trouble believing either of them.

They didn't stay too long.

He picked up his guitar again, strumming out soft chord progressions. He still didn't sing. He couldn't make himself. At a brief glance at his phone he saw he had almost 80 new texts, and in a 15 second look at about 10 of them, he made the correct assumption that everyone was in some way asking about what had happened on Friday night. Some asking if it were true, some asking if Alec was gay bashed, some asking if he had done it, some asking for details. He didn't understand how anyone could want details. Did they want to know how his heart had stopped beating when he saw Alec on the ground in a pool of his own blood, pieces of wood sticking out of his skull, or how he had shed more tears over the past 18 hours than he had in his entire life, including when he thought Alec may have left him?

He didn't understand people.

"Good morning." Magnus glanced towards the door where a man in a lab coat stood, a clipboard in hand. He recognised him as the doctor who had come by yesterday, but he couldn't remember his name. "Mr. Bane, am I right?"

Magnus nodded slightly, a smile almost forming on his face at the kind man. Almost.

"Well Mr. Bane, as yesterday, I just need to check on his stitches and run a few tests. Would you like to remain in the room?"

Again, he nodded. The doctor moved toward the bedside, before gingerly unwrapping the bandages around Alec's head. The doctor pressed a button on the bed so Alec's torso was upright enough that he could inspect his head. Magnus glanced away. He knew what Alec's scars looked like – thick pink white lines extending in multiple directions on the back and top of his head, like cracks in china – and did not wish to see them again. The pale boy's head had been shaved for the surgery, but his fast growing hair had meant there was already a light black tinge to his head.

The doctor inspected his scars for a few moments, jotted a few things down on his clipboard, before checking the boy's pulse and blood pressure. Magnus noticed how the doctor seemed sad as he wrote down his observations.

"Is something wrong doctor?"

"No nothing's _wrong _per say. There's been no change to his state. He's exactly the same. If his condition doesn't improve or worsen, there's no telling how long he could be comatose for."

Magnus felt his head droop at the words. He had assumed as much, and though he supposed no change was better than worsening, but he had had some vain hope that there would be improvement.

"Don't worry Mr. Bane. Alexander could still wake up any minute."

The doctor's smile was kind, but his eyes were sad. They spoke the truth of the doctor's thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Isabelle," Magnus whispered softly into the sleeping Lightwood's ear. The girl jolted up in the hospital chair, softly rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Morning Magnus. Is it 9 already?"

"No, but they let me in, because I'm here to tell you and your brother to your cute asses to school."

Isabelle groaned aloud before yawning, her mouth opening wide, her hand not even attempting to cover it.

"Are _you _going to school?"

"No, but you know as well as I do that when Alec wakes up he will be very annoyed if you two aren't getting a proper education. So go."

Isabelle rose, shook her brother's arm while whispering something in his ear, and they headed out, both saying goodbye to him and Alec. Magnus went to stand next to Alec's still body, placing a thin hand on the boy's cheek while kissing his forehead. He whispered good morning to the comatose boy, saying that he loved him, as he had for the past few days. His eyelids felt heavy as lead. He had barely slept 4 hours in the days since the fight.

He lay his head down on the side of Alec's bed, next to the boy's body, but not touching it. He stared at Alec's blank face one last time, before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Magnus."<em>

_He looked over to his left at the familiar melodic voice. Spanning out to all directions around him was a large expanse of meadow, but his eyes didn't acknowledge the flowers or the trees or the grass. He only saw Alec, his Alec, lying on the grass with his hands casually behind his head. He broke into a huge grin and ran over to where his lover lay. He knelt by the boy's casual form and stared happily down at the big blue eyes, innocent and happy as ever. His hair was still long, not shaved or buzzed, and fell haphazardly in front of his eyes, but somehow that did not obscure the view of his perfect eyes. _

"_Alec. You're okay."_

"_Of course honey. I love you so much. You know I would never leave you."_

_Alec moved to sit up, and connected his lips to Magnus'. The kiss was light and sweet, sending shivers down Magnus' spine. As the muscular boy lay back down Magnus moved to hover over him. He pulled back slightly to look at Alexander, but though the boy's eyes were still innocent and happy, his face was not the blemish less pale perfection it had been. There were small red spots forming over his cheeks and forehead, tiny bits of his skin peeling off in a grotesque fashion. _

_He ran a hand over Alec's hair, staring at his hand in shock as the inky hair came out in large clumps under his touch. Alec looked up at him, still smiling softly up at him. _

"_Magnus baby? What's wrong?" _

_At the movement of his lips the pale pink skin of his soft lips began to come apart, the flesh going red as it wasted away. Magnus stepped back from the boy, who looked down at his disintegrating hands with horror. _

"_Magnus? What's going on?"_

_Magnus sat up on his knees, and when Alec tried to follow him up, huge streams of blood began leaking out of his head where his scar was. _

"_Magnus." _

_The boy was getting slowly further and further away, no matter how hard he was trying to follow him. The boy reached out a hand to him, but no matter the effort he put in trying to grab onto it, he seemed to be far too out of reach. _

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

* * *

><p>Magnus bolted up, his eyes being attacked by the harsh white fluorescent lights in the hospital room. When his eyes adjusted and he looked down at Alec's pale face, he breathed out a sigh of great relief for probably the first time since the fight. Alec's face, though still deathly pale and blank, was at least still whole. He ran a hand softly down Alec's expressionless face and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, smiling softly when the skin remained intact under his lips. He trained his eyes up the boy's face, his smile dissipating as he again saw the cheeks he loved to see lit up in a blush so dead and lifeless.<p>

He let out a broken sob and pulled away from the boy. The words from the echoed around his head no matter how he tried to stop them. Why didn't he save him?

**Okay, please don't hate me. I know it's short, but it was a two day update. How much can you expect of a two day update?**

**Please review this pathetic baby of a chapter. **

**With love, **

**Mae**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, recently I've been writing really wordy chapters with very little dialogue. Obviously because one of my main characters is in a coma, but for this reason, it's harder for me to write. As some off you have pointed out in my past chapters, what the characters are thinking is not my strong-point, but lately, since there's not much dialogue and not much action, I've had to write a lot of that. So if it's shit, well, blame that. **

**Also, I was re-reading some of my early chapters, and wow did I get really serious really fast. **

**I own nothing. **

Magnus was a realist. He always had been. He was an atheist. He hated fairytales. He never watched rom-coms because he hated the lies about love and perfection. But when he met Alec, everything changed. He believed in love and magic and soul mates and all that bullshit. He couldn't_ not_ believe in things like true love when the proof was in the bed next to him every other morning, kissing him awake, whispering words of eternal love.

For the first two weeks Alec was in the coma he maintained the childish hopes he had (ironically) lacked in his childhood and developed with Alec. He sat by Alec's bed day after day, talking to him, playing him songs, holding his hand, begging him to come back to him. It was taking its toll on him, and his mind, looking at Alec's blank face for hours on end. But he wasn't going to leave him. If-when Alec woke he would be there.

That was the thing. It had been two weeks, and although the doctors said it could still be fine, there was that hesitation. He wasn't thinking in 'when' any more, but 'if'. He wasn't supposed to think 'if'. Alec would wake up. He had to believe that. Because without Alec, he'd go back to that horrible love-less realist again. So he had to believe.

But he couldn't. He hated fairytales.

* * *

><p>Magnus smiled tiredly at the nurse at the station whose name he should've remembered but didn't. Really, the woman had said good morning (or afternoon) to him every day for the past two weeks.<p>

After missing 3 full days of school he got some very angry phone-calls and e-mails from the school board, sporting something about him still having to attend if he wanted to get into college. So, for the past week and a half he had forced himself to attend at least 3 out of 6 periods a day, skipping both periods of sport, as well as math and lunch. He never really participated in sport anyway, and who cared if he failed math. It wasn't going to help him at all in life.

He sat down by Alec's bedside and pulled out his American History homework. The words on the page seemed to blur together crudely, and he rubbed his eyes groggily. Every time he settled down to sleep his mind was plagues with horrible thoughts of Alec, shadowed with guilt and regret, the hopeful dreams not even visiting briefly. For a short while he decided to just not sleep for a while, but that started to take too much of a toll to be really effective. He started taking these pills that would give him 8 dreamless hours, but though he wasn't very tired, he never felt truly rested if he couldn't lie in bed with Alec.

And it seemed that someone did not want to leave him in peace, because the moment he learnt how to stop the dreams at night they began to enter his mind every time he closed his eyes, no matter what the time was. It meant for some rather embarrassing English classes. So he had decided to take the terrors at night in the privacy of his own home, where no one could see him, and no one cared if he broke down into a sobbing coward.

It was a Monday. The third Monday since the incident, the second Monday he had forced himself to attend school, the first Monday since he had begun to lose sight of all hope. The jumbling words on his page frustrated him to the point where he felt the need to slam the book closed and throw it across the room. It made a harsh crash against the wall, the only other sound in the room the steady bleeping of Alec's heart monitor.

"Fuck," he breathed out, running a hand through his gelled hair.

He stood silently and walked over to where his book lay open on the ground and bent down to pick it up. He returned to the chapter he had been working on and he returned to his chair and resumed his work languidly. He plugged his iPod into his ears and turned the volume up until the sounds of the heart monitor were impossible to hear over the sounds of Adam Lambert. He hated the sound of that insistent monitor. It beeped at a continual pace day after mother fucking day, and the sound grated his ears, it was just another thing that told him Alec wasn't getting any better.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and assumed it was one of the doctors or nurses coming in to check on the boy. He looked slowly at the large pale hand shaking weakly at his shoulder. His hopes raced up to the roof and though he willed them not to raise, they refused to listen. He glanced quickly up at Alec's head, his pulse quickening and his mind racing.

For god knows how long, he saw nothing but an open pair of blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Alec didn't know much when he woke up. He supposed was awake for a while before he could make himself open his eyes, the blinding light, from whatever light source was in the room, was shining bright enough that the backs of his eyelids turned bright pink, hurting his apparently sensitive eyes.<p>

His head hurt, a dull pain throbbing from the back of his skull. He wanted to hold onto his head, he had seen people do it in movies and wondered if it might help, but his arms refused to move. His body felt like it was made of lead, his legs stiff as if he hadn't moved them in weeks, his arms heavy and tired, if it was possible for a muscle itself to feel tired. He didn't know where he was, why was he alone? Where was Magnus? That thought alone made his hands want to reach out and grasp, where was Magnus? He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were being very uncooperative. He needed to look for Magnus. He needed him.

When his eyes still refused to open he used his other senses as dramatically as possible to ascertain where Magnus was. He could feel stiff sheets under his body, a thin blanket covering him up to his mid chest, and his head propped up very slightly by a flattened pillow. He could smell something very clean and sterile, antiseptic. He inwardly shuddered at the horrible smell. He hated the smell since he was a child. It had always made him feel horribly sick, and for that reason he hated hospitals with a passion. Wait, why would he be in a hospital?

He thought back to the last thing he remembered. He remembered being at the club. Magnus was performing that night and he went to support him. After that it was kind of a blur.

There was a loud crash and he again had the wish to raise his hands to his head, this time to block out the sound. There had been some incessant beeping in the background, but that had been the only sound, and consistent enough that he could block it out.

"Fuck."

Magnus. He could tell it from that one whispered word. His eyes flickered open for a short moment before flying closed again, the bright fluorescent lights causing black spots to form in front of his eyes. The light hurt his eyes and his already sore head. But Magnus was there. He needed to see him. It took a while but he gradually opened his eyes, squinting them in an attempt to make out some of the room regardless of the brightness.

The roof was white, a clean crisp white that shined with the artificial white light. So, definitely not his room. Or Magnus'. The room was still silent besides the soft beep, but he heard paper shuffling, was someone reading a book? He turned his head softly to the side, pain shooting through his skull at the slight movement. He cringed and whimpered slightly at the pain, but felt his heart soar in elation at the sight before him. Magnus sat in a stiff looking chair next to him, a text-book open on his lap, his white iPod headphones in his ears. Alec didn't think he had ever seen Magnus look so, well, the best word was drawn. There were huge bags under his eyes, his cheeks were sunken, and the small parts of his body on view were no longer simply slim, but so skinny Alec could make out almost every detail of his bone work.

"Magnus," he attempted to whisper futilely. His voice came out raspy and weak, barely audible to his own ears.

Magnus didn't even look over at him. He longed to touch the boy, ask him what was wrong, ask why he hadn't been eating. Was he not concerned with health anymore? He always condemned Alec for not eating. He smiled weakly at the memories of Magnus scolding his eating habits, those memories usually followed by very welcomed apologetic kisses and some make-up blowjobs and handjobs.

His right hand twitched slightly, and with enough concentration, he made his thin-looking hand clench and unclench. With a newfound sense of accomplishment he reached across the gap between him and his lover slowly, and placed his hand gingerly on the boy's shoulder, the only part of him he could reach. Magnus turned towards him, his eyes hopeful yet sad at the same time. Magnus' eyes met his and Alec felt his pulse rise slightly. Though his body felt weak, his mind immediately ran through a thousand reasons to why he might be in the hospital.

"Magnus? What happened to me?"

Magnus skittered back, falling out of the chair, his back against the wall by the door. His eyes were full of disbelief and fright, at the same time recognition and love shone bright through. Magnus turned to the door, and as the tall boy's hand found the metal doorknob Alec's pulse quickened in fear. Magnus obviously noticed the increased speed of beeping on the monitor and his hand froze halfway to the knob.

"Magnus. Please don't leave. Please."

Magnus walked closer to him, his eyes wary as he took the long strands to close the distance. When he stood at the end of Alec's bed the monitor's beeping slowed slightly, Alec's body relaxing with the close proximity. The irony struck him, when he met Magnus, even so much as being around the other boy quickened his pulse, now it was the only thing keeping him calm.

"Alec? Are you- this isn't a dream is it?"

The hope was blatant in Magnus voice, as well as the tear jerking voice crack of a thousand heartbreaks. His voice sounded not dissimilar to the night Alec had almost left him, and Alec longed to reach out and comfort the boy. He shook his head as much as he could in answer to the boy's question and Magnus stepped around the bed to be next to him.

"Don't worry baby." Magnus climbed up onto the bed and held Alec's body to his side. Alec relaxed fully into the taller boy, the familiar feeling of the boy's body (though thinner than usual) a comfort to him. "I won't leave you. I will _never _leave you."

**My a/n is nothing but tell me what you think. This is **_**not **_**the end of the story, there's actually still a bit to go, so please review on how this went. **

**I promise, the next few chaps will not be as angsty. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **

**I never go this long without updating. And if I do, it's not this story I postpone. I went back to school this week, and I have been doing too much to write this. **

**I wrote the first half almost straight after the last chap went up, and then I didn't have time to write for another however long it's been. **

**Reviews are amazing. So many people happy that Alec's awake again. **

**I own nothing. **

Magnus let the pale boy melt into his side as he'd done a thousand times before, though it's slightly harder considering they were in a single bed, but they made it work. Magnus knew he was probably breaking more than a few hospital rules, but a check of the clock he knew one of the nurses would be by in less than fifteen minutes to check on Alec. So couldn't he hold him for that long? He glanced over and saw that Alec had his eyes closed, though he wasn't asleep. He did the same.

He tried to imagine they were somewhere else, back home preferably, maybe in bed or on the couch. It really didn't matter. In his mind there had not been a fight, he knew because in his mind's eye Alec was uninjured and long haired. The sight of that in his mind caused his hand to run through the boy's hair, but in reality when he mimicked the image the soft pads of his fingers only found skin. His eyes flicked open again.

Alec had tears brimming in his eyes. Magnus used his other hand to wipe the small tears from the boy's eyes. He wasn't going to let the boy be sad. They were together again. This was cause for celebration. He leaned down to kiss the boy, but instead of going for the regular places, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, he gently moved the boy's heads down and placed multiple soft kisses on the boy's raised skin that was his scar.

"Magnus, what happened?"

He barely heard the soft raspy voice of the boy, but he understood the words perfectly. That was the question that had echoed through his head, but he understood the words perfectly. That was the question that had echoed through his head for two weeks.

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me. Don't you remember?"

"I remember we were at the club, and you were going on to sing, and then… nothing."

"There was a bar fight. I don't know the details, except, you slugged a guy, broke his nose, and then his buddy decided to crack a barstool over your head."

The cops had given the guy with the barstool two years in prison for attempted murder. His lawyer had argued that it was retaliating on Alec's attack, but the jury only had to hear that the boy was in a coma to not give a shit. He also argued that the boy was under the influence of alcohol, but considering the boy was only 19 that had actually made him _guiltier_. And since he got drunk off location, the bar wasn't in trouble at all.

"Oh. Right. Yeah I remember that. This son of a bitch called you a…" Alec trailed off, his thin hands clenching into fists.

Magnus ran a soothing hand over his arm.

"He called you a faggot. He shouldn't be allowed to insult you like that."

Magnus felt like crying. Alec had done it for _him. _Alec had almost died because of him. Because some idiot insulted him and Alec couldn't handle that. He wanted to yell at the boy, but he couldn't help that little part of him that was overjoyed by Alec's chivalry. So he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's pink lips, enjoying the soft sigh that escaped under his touch.

"So what happened after that?"

"After that you went into a coma for two weeks. Jonathan, Isabelle or I have been with you ever since it happened."

"Where are they?"

"Your siblings are at school darling. I forced them to go, as I have been forcing myself to go the first 3 periods each day."

Alec looked up at him, accusation in his eyes.

"Magnus! I don't want you to be behind because of me! You can't go to college if you don't pass senior year, and I won't date someone a year behind me."

Magnus laughed slightly. He couldn't remember laughing since Alec had been in this hospital room.

"What about my parents? Where are they?"

Alec's voice was filled with revulsion and anger. Magnus wanted to defend the boy's parents, but he couldn't think of a reason to besides the usual 'they're your parents' argument. After all, their eldest had been in the hospital for two weeks and they had come by once. Once! And even then they only stayed for about half an hour to fill out some paper work and then head off. The father, Magnus thought his name was Robert, had come in and kissed Alec's forehead, crying, but the mother just stood by the door, rambling about some meeting they'd be late too.

"They came. I'm sure they'll be right back as soon as they hear you're awake."

"I don't really care. As long as you're here, and Jace and Izzy come by, I couldn't care less about them."

Like clockwork, at 2:15 a nurse walked into the room, clipboard in hand. She looked up, and dropped her clipboard in surprise, skittering back a few steps.

"Oh yeah, Alec's awake."

"Alexander, can you turn your head to the right for me?"

Alec did as the doctor in front of him asked, turning his head only slightly painfully. Magnus was sitting right next to him, running a soothing hand in patterns on his wrist.

"Now the left."

Alec was more than a little annoyed at the orders from the doctor but he continued to do as he asked. He didn't know what they were testing, but it involved his wiggling his toes, making fists and going cross-eyed. He didn't have to turn his head and cough luckily. He may have killed someone if that request left the doctor's mouth.

"Okay. Now, is there any soreness, stiffness, or anything you want to tell me?"

"Um, my legs and arms kind of have pins and needles, but that's probably because I haven't moved them in two weeks, and my head hurts a little when I move it."

The doctor nodded understandingly. Magnus moved from tracing his wrist to clutching his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Whether he was trying to comfort himself or Alec, the boy didn't really know.

"That's completely normal. Now, we'd like to keep you here for a while longer, but over the next few days you can start to move around a little if you'd like. If there's no brain damage, we should have you have out by next week. How does that sound?"

Alec nodded enthusiastically and turned to look at Magnus, who was grinning like a madman. He wanted to know what was going through his boyfriend's head, but really, he could guess it was a jumble of joy at the thought of them being together at the apartment again. Alec wasn't _as _happy. True, there was nothing he enjoyed more than being with Magnus, but in consciousness, he had only been in the hospital for an hour tops. Magnus had had to sit by his side for two weeks. It was understandable that he'd be more overjoyed at the thought of him leaving than he was.

The doctor walked from the room, smiling at the two boys. Alec decided he liked this doctor, even if he didn't like doctors in general. He looked down at Magnus again, who was still clutching his hand like a lifeline, and felt his heart swell.

"I love you. I think after two weeks you need to hear that," Alec said to his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend stood up to lean over Alec's uncomfortable hospital bed and placed a kiss on his lips. Alec felt his arms and hands tingle and almost laughed, thinking this couldn't be something the doctor would recommend. He felt one of Magnus' hands travel around behind his neck, pulling his up into a sitting position and moved his body to comply. Magnus slowly, languidly really, kissed him. Alec let out a breathy moan as Magnus pulled his bottom lip in between his and sucked gently on it, and he ran his right hand up Magnus' back, lightly skimming over the back of Magnus' crumpled t-shirt. The kiss was slow and relaxed, but passionate. Passionate to the level where his entire body erupted into electricity ad he seriously thought he might explode. Though his mind wasn't aware that he hadn't kissed Magnus in two weeks, his body certainly was.

Alec's mind was just beginning to wonder if sex in a hospital bed when one partner was hooked to a bunch of machines was possible when there was a loud clearing of the throat in the doorway. Alec pulled off of Magnus mouth and looked around the thin boy's shoulder to see his brother and sister standing in the doorway, both smiling broadly, despite the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

Magnus stepped away from him. Alec extended a hand to the boy, not wanting him to leave, and felt way to co-dependent. He had never relied on anyone before. Why was he now? Magnus saw his extended hand and kissed it softly.

"I'll be right outside. I just need to let your brother and sister have some time alone with you. I can't be hogging you."

On that note Magnus left the room, leaving Alec to flop his hand back into his lap as his siblings walked in. Izzy was the first to react. She looked at Alec for about five seconds before she burst into tears and ran over to him, wrapping her thin, yet surprisingly strong, arms around Alec's neck and clinging to him like she never wanted to let him go.

Jace was a little less emotional. For about a minute. After watching his sister stuck to Alec for about a minute, he didn't begin crying, but he did run over to the other side of his bed and embrace him. Alec wrapped an arm around each of his baby siblings, holding them tight to him. Izzy's tears were wetting his neck and Jace's grip around his waist was a little painful, but he wasn't going to complain. His siblings needed to know he was okay. So he just held on tighter, soothing them with a soft voice, and words of 'I'm fine,' and 'I love you'. They stayed like that for, well, he didn't know how long. His brother and sister just held onto him like a lifeline until his voice died out and the only sound in the room were Izzy's soft sobs, the boy's soft breathing and the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

**Okay, ending it there, or I will never upload this. **

**I don't think I'll write in the hospital much longer. It's too hard for Alec and Magnus to do anything, and we haven't had smut in ages. So I vow to get Alec out within two chapters. Hopefully. **

**Please review this fluffy nothing of a chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	27. Apologises AN

**Hey all, **

**I'm uploading this today, though I hate a/n chapters, because I need to let you all know that I won't be uploading for a while. Neither of my multiple chappie stories will be updated for a while, because my laptop is seriously fucked up and I won't be getting it back from the repairers for a while. I don't have anywhere else to write, I'm actually writing this at school. **

**So, I'm not abandoning **_**Hello New Boy**_** or **_**I Loved You, I Still Do**_** and I will update as soon as I get the chance to type again. **

**Please don't hate me. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	28. Chapter 26

**I'm back! **

**My laptops as good as new now, though I'm not allowed to have drinks near it anymore. **

**But who cares? 'Cos I'm back! And updating!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (admittedly it was only an a/n chapter but still). I like that people are just discovering this story and bothering to read the whole thing. It makes me feel all warm inside **

**Rights go to Cassie Clare.**

Magnus was asleep when Alec woke up. He looked at the clock on the wall which revealed to him that it was only 5 o'clock. Early, but Magnus had looked so tired lately he decided to just let his lover sleep. He wondered idly why Magnus hadn't been sleeping. Or eating apparently, considering the way the bones in his arms stuck out jaggedly and his cheeks sunk into themselves. At first he had thought it to be stress when he was still in the coma, but he had been awake for almost a week now. Magnus couldn't still be worried about him. Every single test had said he was fit as a fiddle.

He didn't want to ask though. He did once, just in passing, and Magnus had spurted some shit about Alec needing to worry about himself. He hadn't been mad exactly, but Alec didn't want to ask again. Magnus was under enough stress, he didn't need Alec worrying about him on his plate too.

Alec reached across to the left to his nightstand and retrieved his sketchpad and a small bit of charcoal. The day after he woke up Magnus came in with a bag of what he might want while in the hospital, namely his iPhone, his laptop, his favourite black hoodie and a few art supplies. It was all stuff he kept at Magnus' place, and he understood why. Magnus could hardly walk into the Lightwood house and ask to take some stuff from his room.

He flipped through his sketches. The only ones in the book were ones he had actually done in the hospital, and in a white hospital room in a hospital filled with sick people, there wasn't much by the way of inspiration. So he had stuck to drawing his friends and family. Camille and Ragnor stopped by every day, usually coming by when Magnus arrived and leaving soon after, so there were multiple drawings of the members of the trio he hadn't slept with. Izzy and Jace were in there a few times too, but he had drawn them so many times in the past, they held little interest for his creative side.

Magnus was in there the most often. Alec was familiar with the contours and shapes of the tall boy's face and body, but he still loved drawing the boy. Although, he had to reacquaint himself with the shape slightly, considering Magnus' recent lack of body mass. But that was beside the point. And even so, the part of his mind that that loved the gothic beauty in art enjoyed drawing the sunken plains of his caramel face.

He took the piece of charcoal, sitting up in his bed, and took to an empty page of the sketchbook, lightly scratching black lines on the blank white page. Magnus was the soundest sleeper in the world, never stirring or snoring, not as much as a breath out of time. His eyes were closed so softly, not scrunched up like some people when they slept, and his mouth was just open, the corner's of the lips touching together, just.

He looked down at his page again; the small drawing of Magnus' face was almost complete. He loved that about art, how he could start off with a completely blank canvas and turn it into something beautiful. Before he met Magnus he used to wish he could do the same thing to himself, turn himself into something beautiful.

But Magnus made him feel like that. Magnus made him feel beautiful, desirable, even sexy. Maybe not so much anymore, considering his shaved head and massive scar, but before the accident, most definitely. The way Magnus looked at him may have made him blush, but it was perfect. He wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p>Magnus sat uncomfortably in the hospital chair as Alec changed. Now, the chair itself wasn't all that uncomfortable, he had actually become quite accustomed to the hard back and pillows with no give what-so-ever. No, he was uncomfortable because his super model gorgeous boyfriend, even with the David Beckham hairstyle, was less than five feet from him, changing clothes. Not that a stripping and dressing Alec was a new sight to him, not hardly, but he was, for lack of better phrasing, hard up.<p>

He hadn't been without _some _form of sex for more than a week or two, not since he had lost his virginity back in the eighth grade. And it had been three weeks since he had done _anything. _He hadn't even been jerking off. So yeah, his boyfriend being almost naked less than five feet from him was getting him extremely, um, uncomfortable.

Alec dug through the bag on the hospital bag, pulling out the clothes Magnus had brought for him. Magnus had chosen clothes he knew Alec loved to wear, a thin tight black t-shirt, and a pair of well worn blue jeans. Now, though the clothes weren't something Magnus would _ever _choose for himself, but he had to admit, his boyfriend pulled off the worn, colourless look very well. Or that may have just been the fact that he was hard-up talking.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from whimpering as Alec, now clad in jeans, pulled off the hospital gown, revealing his perfectly pale chest to Magnus.

"Oh god. I've forgotten how much I love denim. Three weeks in a dress really makes you appreciate the feel of jeans."

Magnus laughs softly. The feeling made him move slightly in his seat and rub his half-hard dick against his jeans in a way that caused the laugh to cut off abruptly.

"Mag? You okay?"

Magnus nodded mutely. Alec smiled at him, a relieved and happy smile that showed off his adorable dimples. He missed that smile. Alec had been smiling since he had woken up, no doubt, but there was always an under lying sadness. That seemed to have disappeared that day, most likely because Alec was leaving. The pale boy, still shirtless, but luckily in pants walked over to him, placed his hands on the arm rests of Magnus' chair and kissed him, softly and gently. But regardless of the pressure, or lack thereof, the touch of Alec's lips to his sent a jolt to his cock.

"Alec honey, you may not want to kiss me when you're half naked, considering I haven't had sex in 3 weeks."

Alec looked at him in confusion, but as his eyes trailed downward Magnus watched a blush appear on the boy's pale face.

"Oh. Right. So I'll um… finish getting dressed?"

Magnus nodded again, laughing slightly at how easy it was to embarrass the boy. Seriously, Magnus had stuck his dick up Alec's ass, and the smaller boy was embarrassed about a tent in his pants? Maybe it was the lack of recent exposure…

When Alec had finished dressing, he and Magnus went around the room finding anything that belonged to either of them to take back to the apartment. Magnus halted slightly when he picked up his keys from the nightstand. He looked down at his set, studying the spare key to his apartment and chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about, you know, living with me?"

There was no response for a few moments. Magnus thought about rescinding the offer. Maybe it was the wrong time to ask.

"I thought… I mean, I already stay with you every other night. What difference would it make living together?"

"It would be amazing Alec. Can't you just picture it? We'd come home after school, you wouldn't have to put up with appearances back at the house, you wouldn't need to run off to dinner with your parents… It would be perfect."

Magnus had by this stage wrapped his arms around Alec's pale body, running his hands soothingly up and down his arms. He kissed the top of Alec's head, the skin feeling like the face of a man who hadn't shaved in a few days. Alec turned to face him, his big blue eyes filled with tears. Magnus panicked suddenly. Did he say something wrong?

"Magnus, yes. A thousand time yes. I want to live with you so badly!"

Magnus beamed and pulled the boy in for a celebratory kiss. It started out soft and loving, both of the boys smiling into the small kiss, but as it went on, they both opened their mouths and the kiss turned deep and hot. Magnus groaned as he explored the cavern of Alec's mouth properly for the first time in weeks, and Alec seemed to be fine with that, considering he made no move to fight for dominance with Magnus' tongue. His long tanned arms wrapped around Alec's waist, pulling the boy flush against his body, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. The kiss was really indecent to be frank, not really a kiss that should be enjoyed in public. But both boys were too intoxicated with the other to care.

Though perhaps they should have.

"Alexander Lightwood!"

Both boys turned abruptly to look at the doorway. Magnus recognized the woman in the doorway, though their few meetings had been brief and emotionless. A tall woman, in a horrid two piece business suit, who bared a striking resemblance to Isabelle.

"Mom?"

**Cliffy! **

**Have you noticed I really like them?**

**So, reviews are loved and wanted, though if you just want to read, go ahead. Also, I recently allowed anon reviews, so if you don't have an account you can still tell me what you thought!**

**I will update again soon hopefully. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hey! **

**I think this is the first time I have actually done a week update in ages. Yay for me. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I love how I can post and within ten minutes get a two reviews. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Omigod, were any of you part of the Malec explosion about the twitter thing about Alec's virginity? I was. The Malec tag on tumblr exploded. It was amazing. **

**Again, I own nothing. **

"Mom?"

Magnus stared at Mayrse in the doorway and swallowed audibly. She was so intimidating it could probably make a grown man shit his pants. Magnus was strong, but he could admit it, she scared the living shit out of him. He looked down at where Alec was still wrapped up in his arms, and the boy didn't seem to want to move. He was holding onto Magnus' bony torso like it was a lifebuoy as he was staring directly at his mother. It confused Magnus to no extent. He would have thought that the moment Mama Lightwood came into the room Alec would bolt away blushing, muttering excuses like he was born to do just that.

But instead, Alec remained on him, scratchy head just below Magnus' chin.

Mayrse eyes bolted the small distance back and forth from the boys, her orbs icily cold. Magnus rubbed one of his hands in the familiar reassuring circular pattern on Alec's lower back, causing the smaller boy to clutch at the back of his shirt.

"Alec. What is going on here?"

Magnus prepared himself for an onslaught of lies. But again, Alexander remained clutched to his chest. He longed to protect this boy, who though the same age as him, was so innocent, so fragile.

"Mom, uh, this is, um, this is Magnus."

"I know who…"

"Yeah. But you don't know who he is to me. Magnus is my,"

The boy paused for a moment and looked up at Magnus. Magnus hadn't taken his eyes off of the pale boys face, and as their eyes made contact he felt like crying. His eyes were so lost and scared. It increased his protective instinct, but it also somehow made him wish for the boy to tell his mother the truth. The boy always seemed to need to find something. Maybe he just needed this. So he nodded slightly and Alec turned back to his mother.

"He's my boyfriend. He has been since about a week after we moved here."

His mother opened his mouth once and closed it, and opened it again before closing it yet again. It seemed like she was trying to say something, but couldn't form the words. Alec's long fingered hands scratched Magnus' back, but he pulled away from the boy's embrace. Alec's face looked afraid and rejected, so tiny and alone. He leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear to reassure him.

"You two need to talk. I shouldn't be here for this."

Alec reached for him as he left and grasped at his sleeve like a child unwilling for a parent to leave.

"I'll be right outside. Don't worry honey. I'm not going anywhere."

To solidify his point he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, running a hand down the side of his cheek. With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, both careful not to make too much noise and to avoid Mayrse's cold gaze the entire time. As he took a seat outside the room he prayed he wasn't just leaving his boyfriend to the wolves. Or wolf. Whatever.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

Alec sat down on the hospital bed, the thing he had been aching to get out of for a week suddenly very appealing. He wasn't looking forward to this. But it was probably, if anything, quite convenient that his mother had walked in when she had. After all, he was planning on moving in with Magnus. How was he supposed to explain that to his parents if he wasn't out? 'Oh yeah, mom, dad, I'm moving in with a friend from school. We'll be sharing a bed and a bathroom, and probably fucking every other night, but don't worry it's perfectly platonic.' Yeah, no.

"So? When were you planning on telling me about this? You said it's been going on for months."

Well at least it wasn't an insult. That was a start.

"I was going to. Soon too. I didn't really want too, but, well, mom, I'm moving in with him. I was going to have to. I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

"So is this a, you know, new thing? Is it just since New York?"

Never had he heard his mother speak so ineloquently. He had to assume she was talking about him being gay, so he shook his head slightly. She breathed out audibly.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me or your father? Oh god. You didn't tell your father did you?"

He let out a snort of laughter and an eye roll. He couldn't tell his father something without it getting to his mother, she knew that. She obviously took that as a 'no' and gave him that 'I still want an answer' look.

"Look, I didn't tell you. I didn't have any idea how you would react, and frankly, before we moved here, I had no appeal _to _tell you. I've known I'm gay since I was twelve and I hated it."

He tried not to focus on the way his mother flinched slightly at the word 'gay'. That was not going to help him get the courage to continue.

"I hated what I was, who I was, but Magnus, he helped me. He gives me courage. He makes me happy."

* * *

><p>Magnus wrung his hands together as he paced back and forth. He had convinced himself not to listen in on the conversation between the boy and his mother, but it was nerve-wracking. He wanted to know what his boyfriend was going through. Was his mother mad? Was she forbidding them to stay together? Or not letting Alec move out? Or forbidding him to see his siblings?<p>

He took a deep breath to calm himself. None of those things were happening. Most likely. He sat down. Pacing wasn't doing him any good. As he sat in the uncomfortable chair his legs bounced on the balls of his feet, shaking up and down. He looked from side to side and spotted Robert Lightwood coming down the hall to the left, holding two coffees. He paused in front of the room, staring at the closed door before looking down at Magnus sitting jittering in the chair.

"Don't go in. He's having a heart to heart with your missus."

Robert laughed softly, a small scoff that reminded him of Alec's laugh.

"Yeah. That's not a time I would really want to be in the same room as my wife."

Why anyone would _ever _want to be in the same room as his wife was an utter mystery to Magnus, but he kept his mouth shut. If he had his way this was the father of his future husband, he was hardly going to mouth off to him.

"This seat taken?"

Magnus gestured that he could sit down next to him, an offer that the older man gladly took. Robert held out one of the coffees to Magnus, but he rejected the offer. One, he didn't really need caffeine considering he was already shaking. Two, he really didn't want to risk drinking a coffee intended for Mrs Lightwood.

"So, how long have you been in love with my son?"

Magnus' head jerked his head to the side, and the look of shock on his face must have been comical to Robert, considering he laughed again.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. But no offence, it is blatantly obvious. I saw the way you looked at him for a moment and I figured it out."

"If you must know, I've been in love with your son pretty much since the day I met him. He's amazing."

"That he is," Robert agreed with a nod. "So are you two, you know, together?"

Magnus nodded, hiding his eyes. He had never gotten to the meet the parents stage with any boy or girl, and frankly, it was a fact he was glad of. He found most adults intimidating. Except teachers or cops, considering he had never been able to stop from mouthing off to _them. _Camille had an entire savings account just to bail him out, and it had come in handy more than once.

"Look. I'm not going to lie and say I'm overjoyed about this."

This wasn't going well.

"Out of all of my children, I have always believed that Alec is the most likely to fall in love and settle down. He's the most reliable, the least… flighty."

"And therefore the most likely to give you and the missus little grandkids?"

"Exactly. I'd like to believe that Jace or Izzy will, but you know them. I can't rely on that. So, I'm not exactly ecstatic about this."

He paused for a moment.

And another.

And another.

"But, I'm not that upset about it either."

Wait, what?

"Like I said, I saw the way you looked at him. You looked so in love, like he was your life. And I can't hate that. You seem like a good guy, and you care about him. So, even if you are a guy, I'm glad my son found someone like you so young, and as long as you stay good to him, I'm not going to dispute the two of you being together."

Magnus felt tears prick in his eyes. The last thing he had expected was acceptance, and he hadn't even prayed for Robert liking him. Then again, in this family, it was the mother that you had to work to get to. But still, the father was a good start. He nodded assuredly.

"Don't worry sir. I'm not going to hurt Alec. I don't think I could bare it."

* * *

><p>"Do you love him?"<p>

Alec nodded. Out of all of the questions she had given him that was certainly the easiest to answer.

"And you're going to live with him?"

Again a nod. At least these questions didn't require a verbal answer.

"Okay, look. I can hardly stop you. You're 18. I don't like this. But, I'm sure I can learn to live with it."

Alec, who had been avoiding his mother's steely gaze, shot his head up to meet his mother's eyes, which were guarded, but sincere.

"I know you mom. And, well, I know I'm hardly going to get any better than that. So thanks. I guess."

"Alec."

He stopped his on his path out of the room. When he turned back to look at his mother she was sitting on his bed, her head buried in her hands.

"I know I don't tell you kids this very often, but I do love you. All three off you. You mean so much to me. And I still love you just as much now."

He knew how hard that was for her to say. The words had come out a bit forced, but they were true. He knew it. He had on occasions doubted if his mother cared about him, but he had never seen her like this. So, unguarded. She looked almost fragile. And at that moment she reminded him so much of himself, that he couldn't help a small smile.

"Mom, I love you too. I know you're not the person who is over expressive with your feelings, and it means a lot to hear you say that. Thank you."

His mother nodded a little, but the hard eyes and the cold set of the mouth were back. He sighed. He had known that the loving mother wouldn't last long, but he had never expected it to only last a couple of sentences.

"So, can Magnus and I come by soon to pick up my stuff?"

It was a Thursday. He was only to return to school on Monday and Magnus was staying at home with him all the next day. He did not say they would come over that next day because he knew very well that after both boys had survived more than three weeks celibate, there was probably (scratch that, definitely) going to be a lot of sex and cum over the next few days. And Alec was very happy about that. Magnus was a _very _giving lover, and in his more desperate moods, it was common for him to walk into a room, drop to his knees, and suck him off right there.

So, he wasn't likely to leave their apartment in the next few days.

"Oh. Of course, but when are you moving in?"

"I'm going to be living there as of tonight."

"Well then, won't you need your belongings?"

Was she actually trying to delay the moving out? Wasn't this a good thing to her? Actually no, it was a bad thing for her, because she wouldn't have a 24/7 free babysitter for her more rambunctious children any more. And he was back to not believing his mother cared about him. That didn't take long.

"Mom, I've been sleeping at his house every other night for the past 2 months." _Which you'd know if you paid any attention to us._

His mother nodded noncommittally and made to move towards the door. As she exited he saw his father was sitting outside next to Magnus. He wondered if that had gone any better than his meeting with one of the Lightwood parents. Magnus bolted into the room, smiling widely and wildly. Apparently it had.

The taller boy reached him in two large strides and kissed him right on the lips, pressing them together, their bodies colliding at an awkward angle.

"Did you miss me in that ten minutes you were outside?"

Magnus smiled, his face still but inches from Alec's.

"Always baby. I miss you every single moment I'm not next to you."

Alec blushed, something he didn't do as often recently but still a relatively common occurrence, at the flirting in front of his parents. He ran a hand up his boyfriend's face and kissed him, taking time to make sure their faces connected at the right angle this time. As he pulled back he noticed that Magnus face was bare of makeup. It was common in the past week, as common as the dark bags under his eyes and the bony appearance of his torso and cheeks, but it still worried him. Though usually he loved the look of his boyfriend sans makeup, with his lack of sleep and possible lack of food, he appeared slightly sickly, and his skin lost that perfect honey tinge, looking slightly off.

He prayed that once he returned home and that they were once again made one, Magnus would return to normal. But that only worked if it was the hospital doing this to him. He prayed that it was.

**Okay, end of hospital. I refuse to write any more hospital. **

**And I will give gift you with smut next chapter, and maybe even the chapter after that. I will have smut, then fluff, then the final bit of plot, which may take about another 7-8 chapters (sorry) and then an epilogue or two. **

**All in all this story should be all wrapped up around chapter 40.**

**But I have been considering doing a sequel. I'll talk more about it near the end. **

**Please review guys. Was Alec and mother what you wanted? What you expected? Opinions! Suggestions too! I can write smut, but ideas aren't my strong point, so if you have a smut idea, give away. *Note* I want some top Alec next chap, so keep that in mind. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello!**

**Omigod, such a quick update! I'm so proud of myself! Less than a week!**

**By the way, do you know how awkward it is to write smut when your dad is sitting on the same couch as you? The answer, extremely. **

**Thank you for the reviews! By the sound of things you are looking forward to this chapter ;) Pervs. **

**Nah, JK, I love you all. **

Alec put his last bag in the car, tossing it in the backseat of Magnus' convertible, as Magnus kissed his neck softly. The taller boy was more excited than ever about his boy coming home, and he was making the most of having his boyfriend in his arms again. He moved his kisses up higher and sucked on the lobe of his boyfriend's ear.

"Mag, we need to, oh fuck, we have to get home. Can't you stop for the twenty minute drive?"

Magnus ran his arms around Alec's waist from behind and moved a hand down to feel Alec's already growing hardness. He smirked into his boyfriend's ear and grazed the edge with his teeth. He felt the boy shudder in his arms and the hardness under his hands grow.

"Why baby? It feels like you're fine here…"

But apparently Alec wasn't as consumed with lust as he wanted because he pulled out of Magnus' grip and walked around the car to the passenger seat. Magnus pouted, but got in the car. He supposed he could wait twenty minutes to, you know, _be _with Alec again, but it wasn't like the boy made it easy. He knew for a fact, because he was there for the dressing process, that Alec was not wearing anything under his worn jeans.

He glanced over at his boyfriend in the passenger seat and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Alec was sitting in his seat, his shirt ridden up an inch further than it should be, showing just enough of that perfect skin to play with his mind, his entire body was flushed and he was pitching a very significant tent in his pants. His dick noticed. In great detail.

Alec ran a hand over his head, and he saw through the corner of his eye the boy's perfect face fall. He realised, rather depressingly, that Alec had attempted out of habit to run a hand through his hair. He reached across to hold the still raised hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, his mind now far from sex.

But that didn't last very long. At least he lasted until they pulled up to the building. But as soon as the car was parked he pulled his boyfriend from the car, the bags momentarily forgotten, and within 45 seconds they were once again connected, arms and legs entwined in the most chaotic manner, tongues battling avidly for dominance.

Inside the walls of his apartment Magnus felt as if they could do anything. They had had every first in this apartment, their first kiss, their first time, anal and oral. And it needed rechristening. Alec pressed his crotch into Magnus', eliciting a loud moan from the latter and Magnus' hands went directly to his boyfriend's gorgeous muscular butt. He squeezed the firm flesh, loving the way the boy blushed and shivered at the same time.

He left the boy's lips for a while, heading for the boy's neck, knowing every point and place to make the boy scream in pleasure. He kissed softly on the jaw line, mapping the masculine jaw, relearning the curvature of the face. He moved down a few inches, locating the erratic pulse point without issue, and bit softly at the soft skin, hearing the boy gasp wildly. He felt the muscled arms move from around his shoulder's and wind through his currently gel-less hair, tugging firmly. Magnus groaned at the pleasure-pain feeling and moved down the perfect body. Once on his knees, his eyes directly in front of Alec's boner, he turned them so that Alec was standing, back to the wall, and set to work.

He had given Alec a blowjob standing only once, at school one time where a hand-job turned into something more, almost accidentally. It hadn't ended well. In fact, it had ended pretty horribly, with Alec's bucking knees and weak arms unable to support him, and he ended up falling to the ground, causing a laughing fit from Magnus that effectively ended all sex for that day. And the next five, considering Alec was pretty pissed. Totally unfairly of course, because falling to the ground during a blowjob had been fucking hilarious.

But he wasn't letting Alec fall this time. He pushed the boy's hips to the wall, and with hands already entwined in his hair he doubted the boy was going to fall to the ground again. He ripped down the zipper with one hand, licking his lips as the impressive length sprung free of its restraints. Though he was bisexual technically, he had to admit, there were few better sights than a gorgeous cock hard and red with arousal. Girls just couldn't compete with that. And he loved Alec's cock more than most. It was gorgeous, not as long as his own, but wider, and not as well groomed, but still perfect.

In a situation like this he would usually tease Alec for a while, how long depending on how long it took Alec to become truly desperate, but at the moment he had no patience for that. He had barely been able to touch Alec in three weeks and now that they were together again he was going to be the best fucking lover there ever had been.

Magnus kissed the tip of Alec's hardness tenderly, enjoying the twitch of the dick and the moan from above him, as the hands in his hair tightened greatly. He would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He ran a hand up Alec's still denim clad leg, his fingers spidering up the inside of his calf and thigh until he reached the base of Alec's cock. He had done a lot for the boy, but he hadn't shown him every trick yet. He had been saving this for a special occasion, and there was very little less special then this.

He pursed his lips, placing another kiss on the head of Alec's dick, before pulling back completely, except of his hand, which was lightly playing with Alec's balls. Considering the way Alec's hands twitched in his hair, this wasn't satisfying the boy. He looked up at Alec, an innocent look through the eyelashes he had perfected through years of practice, and made eye contact with the boy's desperate blue eyes. Making sure he didn't break the contact, he slowly re-neared Alec's dick, before taking the entire thing in his mouth in one fell swoop. He had a lot of practice in deep-throating, and knew he was good at it. He knew the way to tighten his throat and swallow around the head, and move his tongue despite his mouth being completely full.

It was a skill.

"Oh god! Magnus!"

There had never been, nor was there likely to ever be, something as hot as his innocent angel shouting _his _name in pleasure.

He would probably never say it aloud, but he loved sucking dick. He actually enjoyed the insult 'cocksucker' because frankly, he was proud of the skill he had, and it had not once insulted him. He loved the feel of a cock in his mouth, loved the weight on his tongue, the taste of cum in his mouth. He knew that it was supposedly a submissive act, but he had never understood that. He would gladly go down on Alec whenever, and it was hardly to be submissive. It was to bring pleasure to another, and he didn't understand how the amount of pleasure you brought to someone, on top of the amount of sexual power you could have over someone, could ever be considered submissive.

* * *

><p>Alec felt bad, using Magnus hair as support for his weak knees, but if anything, with every tightening of Alec's hands he seemed more encouraged. And he'd be damned if he wasn't enjoying the encouraged Magnus. Magnus had never done this before. He had always thought it strange that Magnus couldn't deep-throat, without sounding insulting, his boyfriend had been a bit of a slut before he had come along, and according to Ragnor, he had gone down on his fair share of guys. But apparently he had just been holding out.<p>

And god was it worth it.

He couldn't count the amount of times Magnus had sucked him on his fingers and toes, but nothing could compare to this. Magnus' mouth was warm and wet and sticky, and being so deep meant he felt the boy's throat tighten around his head dramatically every time he swallowed. And dear god was that the most pleasurable thing to ever be around his dick. He let his head fall back onto the wall, and he felt sweat drip down his neck. His skin was so fucking hot.

Then suddenly, the heat and the wet were gone from his dick. He looked down abruptly to see Magnus, still on his knees, but off his cock. He whined, knowing he sounding like a spoilt brat but not caring.

"Don't stop watching baby. The shows not over yet."

He didn't know what Magnus could possibly be talking about, but before he could contemplate anything, Magnus gave him that innocent look again, his throat dried up, and Magnus took him in again. The tanned boy's head bobbed up and down rapidly, his tongue moving in some way that sent shivers through his entire body. He didn't notice at that moment anything but the feeling of Magnus' mouth around him, though perhaps if he had it would have noticed what Magnus had in store for him. But he didn't.

But he did notice a slight intrusion in his hole as the tip of one of Magnus' fingers entered him. He gasped at the intrusion, but it didn't hurt. The only time he had ever had something in there was when they had had sex a month or so earlier, and that had been, though it ended pleasurably, at the beginning very painful. But this, his body was so over loaded with the pleasure of Magnus' skilled mouth, he welcomed the intrusion, and without doubt it made the feeling better. Hell, it felt _really _good. You could probably stick a dick up his ass at the moment, sans lube, and he would only mewl in pleasure.

Magnus shoved the rest of his finger down his hole, and began toying with his prostate. He didn't know how his boyfriend could locate something so small so fast, but he was grateful for it. Well, sort of. The feeling of overwhelming pleasure was certainly something he welcomed, but he didn't want to cum too fast. He wanted to do more than this, and if he came too hard…

"Magnus! Oh fuck, you've… you gotta… fuck. You gotta pull off."

But his boyfriend was either not listening or very determined, because instead of pulling off, he continued to bob his head, thrusting his finger in and out of his hole in time with the bobs. Alec couldn't help the moans and groans that escaped his throat. He felt his knees wobble, but willed himself not to fall again. Once was certainly enough for that experience. He used the hands in Magnus' long hair as an attempt to pull the boy off, to get himself off the edge, but with it, just like his words prior, Magnus wasn't getting off.

Okay, bad choice of words.

He felt the familiar tightening in his balls and stomach as he reached the point of no return, and lost all will to stop his boyfriend's ministrations. He let his hands fall to his sides. He watched Magnus' gorgeous full lips curl around the base of his dick and he would probably say that was what pushed him over. Not it happening, but the sight of his boyfriend on his knees, deep-throating his length as if it was nothing.

"Magnus!"

He watched as his boyfriend eagerly swallowed his load, sucking his softening cock to milk out every last drop of the white liquid. As his dick lost all life and fell limp between his legs he felt so pleasured, the afterglow of the orgasm washing over him. He let his eyes slip shut for a moment, slightly tired after orgasming for the first time in three weeks.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet Alexander. I haven't finished with your welcome home present yet."

_That _caught Alec's attention. And the attention of his dick. It was hardly going to become hard again after that powerful an orgasm but it sure did make a valiant effort. _Your libido's worse than his. God. _Damn it. He really thought that maybe the sharp hit on his head had killed that annoying little voice.

"Oh yeah? No offence baby, but I don't think I'm going to be _up_ for anything in the next few hours."

Magnus smirked. It made Alec feel like perhaps he shouldn't have asked. His boyfriend stood, somehow looking graceful and powerful getting up after sucking someone's dick and swallowing a shit tone of cum, and offered a hand to Alec. He hesitantly took it. Not that he didn't trust Magnus, but he did doubt that he was going to be hard enough for anything sexual until after a nice long nap.

"Well sweetie, don't worry. This present doesn't involve you at all. But I promise you will like it."

What? At least the voice didn't have anything to say about it either. With the hand that wasn't being pulled by Magnus he yanked his pants up a little higher, considering they seemed to be determined to fall to his feet and trip him. He considered just doing them back up, but that seemed kind of pointless. Magnus led him to the bedroom, his thin body showing his to the bed. He considered lying down on the bed, but Magnus led him to sit among the pillows at the head of the bed.

Okay, now he _really _had no idea what was going on.

"Baby, since you've been gone at that dreadful hospital, you wouldn't believe what I've gone through."

Magnus was wearing a pair of purple skin tight jeans, an orange t-shirt and a black leather jacket when that sentence began. By the end he had lost the jacket.

"I wake up every morning, every single morning, so hard. I always dream of you."

The t-shirt was gone. As were the jeans. Magnus was as bare as the day he was born. The taller boy moved to be kneeling on the bed, his knees barely an inch from where Alec's body ended, his mouth so close to Alec's that as he spoke the next words he felt the soft breath blowing on his face.

"Your hands."

Magnus traced a hand up Alec's still covered chest, and he gasped at the feeling. Oh yeah, his dick was not going to stop trying.

"Your lips."

Alec leaned in for a kiss, but much to his disappointment, Magnus chose that moment to lean away.

"I wanted to jerk off _so _badly, but I didn't. I didn't want to while you were still there."

* * *

><p>Magnus had never done something like this to another person. Never tried to tease them by pleasuring himself, but he was going to. His own hand was more skilled than Alec's anyway. And he didn't want the poor boy straining himself after he just got out of the hospital. He had planned this all out earlier. More or less. He would get Alec to cum once or twice, preferably twice, and then they would have dinner, and then they would fuck, and Alec would have increased stamina, as he had already cum twice.<p>

Perfect plan.

He waited. He wanted Alec to say something, ask him to jerk off. But his angel, though slightly more worldly since they had started dating, okay, a _lot_ more worldly since they started dating, did not seem to understand what Magnus was waiting for. He smiled fondly at the boy and leaned forward until he was once again face-to-face with Alec.

"Do you want to know what I would have done?"

He saw Alec's adam's apple bob and knew he had gotten through to him.

"Well?"

Alec nodded vigorously. Magnus smirked and sat back on his knees. His cock was hard and huge, and he watched with glee as Alec's eyes trained on it. He wasn't usually very _showy _with his beating off, but this was not for him. This was a show for Alec. It was also sort of to prove a point. Alec didn't think he could get it up again? He had never watched him do this. Though Magnus hadn't jerked off in show before, he was confident of his sex appeal, and was going to give Alec a show that could make a straight man hard.

Magnus braced his right hand on the mattress and rubbed his left hand across his nipple, imagining Alec's pale hand instead of his.

"I would touch myself like this, and imagine it was you. It feels so good."

He moaned. It wasn't faked either. With his eyes closed, the imagery was working wonders.

"Oh god."

He smirked, tweaking his nipple, the slight pain pleasing him more than hurting him. He wanted to look at Alec, to see if it was working, but kept his eyes closed. He couldn't let on that he was trying to make Alec hard. Magnus pulled his right hand off the mattress and moved it to his purpling cock. He stroked it steadily and skilfully, years of practice on himself and others coming in _very _handy.

Alec moaned. He opened his eyes and stared at where Alec was sitting in front of him, eyes blown wide, face bright red.

Cock. Extremely. Hard.

"Baby it feels so good."

He pumped his hand more affirmatively around his own cock, staring at Alec's huge blue eyes all the while, and moaned aloud. Alec echoed the pleasured sound, and Magnus looked down to see that Alec was doing the same thing as him, despite his protests of not being able to get up at all. He grinned in success and moved his hand faster.

"Do you feel good too?"

Alec nodded vigorously, his expression desperate, almost pained. Magnus twisted his hand in a little trick he had perfected over the years, and moved the hand that had been tweaking his nipples down to fondle his balls. Alec groaned aloud at the sight and through the corner of Magnus' eye he saw Alec's hand double its effort. He was close to the edge. He had been beating off for less than 10 minutes, and he was inches away from coming. That didn't happen to him. But Alec, his Alec, was in front of him with a hard dick and flushed skin, at a point where he hadn't gotten off for 3 weeks, so…

"Magnus. I'm so close."

"Me too honey. Together."

At that Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss to Alec's lips, shoving his tongue inside the boy's mouth, swallowing the moans and groans of his boyfriend, and it pulled him over the edge. He came, his load shooting all over his chest and his boyfriend's shirt (which was very unlikely to be worn again), mixing with his boyfriend's. They both sat back, sticky and sweaty, breathing heavily.

"Wow. I forgot how good that feels," Alec said with a sigh and a laugh.

Magnus laughed too, placing another kiss on Alec's pink lips, chaste but passionate. Alec sighed into his lips and leaned into him, seemingly not caring about the mess on their chests. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's clothed body, holding him tight to his chest. The feel of the pale boy in his arms was a familiar comfort, but one that he was unlikely to get tired of.

"I love you."

Magnus looked down at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, to see Alec looking up at him with his big blue eyes, smiling in a way that made his heart stutter. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the head.

"I love you too."

**Okay, there was no **_**actual **_**fucking in this chapter, but this was so long, it wasn't going to fit. **

**Sex will come next time.**

**And the little voice in Alec's head is back. I enjoy writing that voice. **

**Please review! I'm not the best smut writer, and I don't think this was all that good, but I trust your opinions more than mine.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	31. Chapter 29

**Okay, before you hate me, I have a reason for not updating. **

**I have had so much homework these past few weeks. But, I'm on holidays again, and I have three weeks with nothing to do but write fanfic, so I'll be updating loads then. **

**To that lovely anon who wanted to know about the twitter thing (cyber hugs by the way) basically, someone asked Cassie Clare if Alec was a virgin, and she said no, and the fandom exploded. Then someone else asked when he lost his virginity, and Cassie said that he did between CoG and CoFA. **

**Needless to say, we had some fun with this. **

**Oh, and hi long lost twin! I found that very enjoyable It's always nice to know I'm scarily similar to another person in the same country as me….**

**Oh and I used one of Changeling Fey's idea for the sex, but it's for a different reason, and changes about halfway. You'll see what I mean. **

**Reviews are lovely, and I'm glad you liked the smut ;)**

**Rights are not mine. **

When Alec woke up, he was alone in his and Magnus' room. He could smell something wafting in the open door, and though it smelled good, the bed smelled like Magnus. So he snuggled down into the sheets, not caring that he was half dressed, and badly, or that he was covered in his and another boy's jizz. His legs felt like jelly and the bed was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed he had been living in for weeks.

Nothing could make him leave that bed.

"Alexander? Are you awake?"

Okay, maybe not _nothing_. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at the thought of his boyfriend cooking for him in the kitchen. And then got briefly distracted about wondering what time it was and what meal Magnus was cooking. But the distraction didn't last longer than a few moments and he sat up fully, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He looked down at his body, his pants were bunched at his knees, his shirt stiff with dried cum, his cock hanging free. Not exactly dining attire.

Alec stood up on shaky legs, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he pulled up his jeans and pulled off his shirt. He supposed he could go shirtless for one meal. As he trudged out into the living room, and was overwhelmed by the smell of tomatoes and basil. It smelled delicious, and he was overjoyed that Magnus would be eating. The tall boy's recent weight loss had worried him to no extent.

Once in the kitchen he was graced with a view of Magnus, unfortunately dressed but gorgeous none the less, and walked over to his boyfriend, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek. Magnus smiled, but made no other reaction to Alec's entrance; he simply continued to stir whatever what was in the pot in front of him. Alec, though he knew he was acting like an attention starved child, pouted slightly and started to run a hand up and down his boyfriend's covered arm. Magnus succumbed, putting down the large metal spoon that had been in his hand and turned to kiss Alec's lips.

Alec, happy with having gotten his boyfriend's attention moved to sit on the bench next to the stove, leaning over to look inside the pot. He asked Magnus what he was cooking.

"I'm making a chicken and tomato bake. I wasn't expecting you up so soon so I haven't added the tomato to the chicken yet, but it'll be done soon."

"I don't mind waiting."

Alec placed a kiss on Magnus' full lips, once again distracting the boy from the task at hand, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Magnus kissed back for a moment before pulling back and going to his cooking. Alec again pouted, but straightened his face when he realised how desperate and whiny he must have looked. He wasn't sure where the attention need was coming from.

They sat down for dinner not twenty minutes later, sitting across from each other on the tiny kitchen table, and to Alec it felt so normal, so familiar from before the accident that it made him almost want to cry.

Fuck, he was so overemotional today. Maybe it was the lack of time with Magnus, or his lack of sex, but he felt as if any little thing could push him over the edge and send him into an emotional tailspin.

As he finished up the meal, Magnus walked over to his side of the table and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. He smiled up at Magnus, feeling a blush form on his cheeks as the boy pulled away from the kiss. Magnus smiled down at him and ran a hand over his shaven head, not seeming put off by the almost hairless surface. Alec ran a hand up Magnus side, attempting to pull boy back down to his height, but his boyfriend remained at length. Magnus laughed at what must have been a very pathetic looking expression and kissed him softly on the head.

"Darling, I have another surprise for you, and it's hardly going to work if we start fucking out here. So, you go and wait in the bedroom, while I get ready. Okay?"

Alec nodded mutely, his pulse racing, his eyes undoubtedly comically wide. He swallowed almost audibly as his boyfriend strutted away, his hips swishing more dramatically than usual, but not too much to seem over the top. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but could not stop himself from practically sprinting into the bedroom, stripping as he moved, and throwing himself haphazardly on the yellow bedspread. He scooted up to the bed head and got himself comfortable, scooting down into the pillows around him. He looked down at his boxer clad crotch and his already straining cock and mentally told it to calm the fuck down. _Yeah, 'cause _that's _gonna work. _He told his little voice to do the same.

"You ready blue eyes?"

"As I'll ever be," Alec said jokingly, again fighting his erection.

It was amazing how hard Magnus' _voice _could make him.

He looked to where Magnus' voice had come from, and found himself staring straight into the bathroom. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could Magnus possibly be...

Oh.

* * *

><p>Magnus looked himself over in the mirror, adding an extra handful of gel to his hair, styling it for the fourth or fifth time. He opted this time for his usual look, straight up spikes that could poke out an eye, and smiled at the way the hair style complimented his 'outfit'. He had wanted to buy Alec something, well, something for himself that would make Alec hot and horny, but had opted not to go the full lingerie direction. It was all either over effeminate or bondage, neither of with he thought Alec could be ready for. Maybe in a month or two.<p>

So, he had decided on just something simple, elegant and horribly slutty. Just the way he liked it. His eyes roamed his body, going over his slim and bony chest, to his bare legs. The outfit wasn't really even that, just a little something he had found. And little was being generous. Magnus had donned nothing but skin tight, emerald green briefs that left literally nothing to the imagination. He was surprised his dick even fit inside the shorts, but he had to admit they did look good.

The rest of his body he had decked out while Alec was sleeping before dinner, and he knew that if his boyfriend had succeeded in doing anything sexual in the kitchen it wouldn't have been possible to keep the look hidden. His torso, legs, arms, neck had all been covered in multi-coloured glitter, giving him the illusion of shining, but in a good way, not in an irritating vampire way. He had covered his cheeks and hair in glitter while Alec waited for him.

He looked, probably for the first time in weeks, like his old over-confident, eccentric, flamer self again. He couldn't help but grin.

Magnus called out to Alec, getting a shaky but joking reply back, and while hoping that he wouldn't give the boy a heart attack, opened the bathroom door, and stood leaning against the doorway, as casual as if he wasn't wearing nothing but glitter and boxers that looked like green paint. He saw the way Alec's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Success.

He slinked over to Alec making sure to walk slowly and smoothly, and when he reached the end of the bed he gave a small showy spin, showing Alec every inch of his glittering body.

"Do you like it darling?" He asked coyly, as if he couldn't see the look in Alec's eyes. As if he couldn't see the want, the hunger.

He felt a smirk creep onto his face and he stopped his turn, staring down at his boyfriend's body. Alec was wearing little more than he was, and though his plain black boxers were hardly as revealing as his he couldn't stop his cock twitching to interest, a sight likely very obvious to the paler boy, considering how obvious he was in his pants when he was flaccid. Magnus climbed onto the bed, kneeling up briefly before leaning down, taking advantage of Alec's dropped jaw, roughly shoving his tongue into Alec's mouth. The kiss was messy and forceful, but considering the way Alec moaned into him, the smaller boy didn't mind.

Magnus pulled back to look at his boyfriend, and had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. His perfect little angel's eyes were wild and searching, and there was saliva on chin from the kiss. It was such a contrary look, his sweet innocent looking boy looking at him like a starving man looking a feast with saliva going down his chin from a kiss so rough and perfect, and he was entranced. He didn't think he had ever seen so sexy. And he had had a _very _promiscuous sex life before he had met Alec.

Alec settled back and spread his legs, grabbing his boxers, very obviously ready to pull them down, but Magnus reached out and pushed Alec's knees back together. Alec looked up at him, the wanting look in his eyes turning almost desperate.

"Magnus, if you're going to fuck me my legs need to be apart," Alec pointed out, obviously trying to sound confident and failing miserably.

"I'm not going to fuck you Alexander."

"Hold up," Alec pulled away from Magnus, "You seriously got all glittered up and sex on legs and we aren't having sex? Because that is just not fair."

"I never said we weren't having sex, I just said I wasn't going to fuck you."

Magnus watched as the realisation dawned in Alec's oceanic eyes. The smaller boy was obviously going to say something, but Magnus cut him off with a kiss. He didn't what Alec's doubts or insecurities to have any place in this bed. He continued to kiss the small boy, softly this time, and felt Alec's arms wrap tenderly around his back. He leaned further into his boyfriend, before said boyfriend used the position to flip Magnus down under him, so that Magnus was looking up at his straddling boyfriend. He grinned. Since when did Alec take charge in the bedroom?

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look."

Alec leaned down to nip at his chin, and Magnus couldn't help the groan that escaped at the pleasure pain sensation. Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes and kissed him again, his pink lips moulding perfectly with Magnus blue painted ones. Magnus let his hands trail down to Alec's ass and squeezed to a level that probably could have been painful, but Alec seemed to enjoy it, if the hard cock grinding into Magnus' flat stomach was any indication.

Alec left his mouth, and Magnus almost whimpered at the loss, but god damn, he was Magnus Bane and he did not fucking _whimper. _Alec grasped onto his knees, spreading them wide, and went to pull Magnus' emerald boxers down, before stopping and looking up at Magnus, his big blue eyes worried. Magnus propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring every protest his dick made to _just keep going _and sent a reassuring smile at his boyfriend.

"Baby, if you don't want to top it's okay. I can do it if you can't."

"No, I want to, I just, you know, I've never… I don't want to hurt you. Do you think I could like, you know, top from the bottom?"

"You want me to ride you angel?" Alec nodded meekly at the question and Magnus leaned forward to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Anything for you."

With that Magnus flipped their positions so he was straddling the paler boy, and whipped of Alec's boxers, watching as the pale boy's erection slapped up into his own stomach. Magnus licked his lips, wanting to taste it, but now was not the time for that. He ran his hands down the boy's pale hairless chest, teasingly massaging his hips, before going straight up again, causing Alec to groan and squirm under him. Magnus continued the movement, each time getting close to Alec's dick but not once touching it. Alec was practically shaking after a few short minutes and Magnus decided he had teased the boy enough. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, before offering it to Alec. His boyfriend looked at it like it might bite him and grinned sheepishly. Magnus didn't mind prepping himself, and he kissed the smaller boy to reassure him of this fact.

And with that he spread the lube onto three of his fingers and pulled off his boxers, reaching his lubed hand back down to his ass.

* * *

><p>Alec watched with strong fascination as Magnus began to finger himself. He couldn't see what was happening, the angle was all wrong, but he didn't feel he needed to. Magnus' face was enough. He watched the slight discomfort passing over his boyfriend's face as the first finger must have started to enter Magnus' puckered pink hole, and he saw the discomfort turn to bliss as Magnus' head was thrown back, his mouth wide. Alec fisted his hands into the sheets, willing himself not to jerk off at was practically breathing pron in front of him. But it was hard, no pun in intended. His perfectly gorgeous boyfriend, naked from head to toe besides glitter was straddling him, whilst fucking himself on his own fingers was not an easy sight to stare at without beating off.<p>

He knew if he looked down at his knuckles they would be even whiter than usual.

Alec wished he could see what Magnus was doing, beyond the looks on his face, but as he wasn't about to push him off and walk around, he took in the sight in front of him. Magnus' body, through the recent weight loss, had a lot more bone definition that he was used to seeing on his boyfriend, his usually flat plane of chest now sinking slightly to show the ins and outs of his ribs, his stomach going slightly concave. Though Alec did not condone the weight loss he couldn't deny that he thought the boy to still be as sexy as ever. And he didn't know how, but Magnus' glitter was staying perfectly intact despite the thin sheen of sweat covering his boyfriend's caramel skin.

Alec hands tightened in the sheets and he began biting his lower lip.

He didn't allow his eyes to drop down to Magnus' cock, with the amount his body was wound up and his cock was twitching he thought if he looked he may have blown his load without even being touched. He let a small whimper escape his throat and Magnus' eyes dropped back down to his face, and when Alec saw the dark look of lust in Magnus', he guessed he was smart to feel slightly afraid.

Alec watched in silence as Magnus, still riding his own hand, used his other hand to again pick up the lube, but this time used the hand to lube up Alec's red leaking cock. Alec felt inept, lying there while Magnus pleasured the two of them, but as his mind was solely concentrating on not coming he could hardly help.

"Ready for this darling?"

Alec nodded vigorously, unable to form words from his pleasured body. Magnus gave him that predatory smirk and removed the hand from Alec's cock, making him groan slightly at the loss, and Alec could see his withdraw his hand from his ass as well. Alec knew very well what was about to happen, and though it may have sounded odd, he was more nervous about this than bottoming. With bottoming he couldn't really screw it up; the thing that gave the top pleasure was the tightness, nothing Alec could really affect. But when topping, he had to bring pleasure to Magnus. And he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to.

Magnus placed his hands on either side of Alec's body, and rose up onto his knees. Alec looked down at his hard dick with interest as Magnus lined himself up with the cock. Though he had been on the bottom he still failed to see how something so big could fit somewhere so small.

Magnus began to slowly lower his body above Alec and the latter couldn't help his strangled moan at the feeling of Magnus' tight ass around the head of his hardened prick. It was unlike anything he had felt before. He could feel nothing but heat and tightness and saw nothing but his dick slowly but surely getting swallowed by Magnus' body. He could feel Magnus' fucking heart beat throbbing around his cock, and it felt just as erratic as Alec's.

And then Alec was suddenly fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend, Magnus' dick resting on his stomach, and he looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes once again. Unlike when Alec had bottomed, there was no pain, no want to stop, only pure lust and _need. _Alec guessed that if you did it enough times you stopped getting the pain. Or at least got used to it.

Or maybe his boyfriend was a masochist.

Whatever it was that made him like this, Alec couldn't really bring himself to care at that exact moment, because almost as soon as Magnus was fully down he was almost half off again. Alec figured the other boy would ease back down as he just had to begin with, but instead, Magnus let his body drop straight down the other half of his cock. Alec let out a near scream of pleasure, which his boyfriend echoed. Magnus continued to do the same, rising up and dropping, going more off Alec's cock more and more each time until he was almost fully out on the rise.

"You feel so good in me baby. Filling me up. I don't think I'll be able to deal with anyone else in me, you just feel so fucking good," Magnus' smooth voice told, somehow managing to sound sultry and relaxed while slamming down onto Alec's cock on every other syllable. As Magnus bounced his own dick bounced with him, leaving smears of pre cum on Alec's pale chest. As his boyfriend continued to ride him he used a finger to pick up a trail of the liquid and shoved it in his mouth, relishing in the sweet taste that belonged so entirely to Magnus.

Alec wished he could do the same as Magnus, tell him how fucking hot he was and how amazing it felt, but he couldn't make his throat form any sounds beyond screams of his lover's name. Magnus didn't seem to mind though, as he continued to slam down on Alec's cock.

But Alec's body apparently didn't listen to his brain because he found his hands grasping Magnus' hips, stopping the motions. _WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED? _For once he could say in full honesty that he agreed with the voice in his head. But despite his brain (okay, dick) screaming to let it keep happening, he felt his knees come up so his feet were flat on the bed and found himself thrusting vigorously up into Magnus. He didn't want to, really. But he didn't seem to be in control of his body any longer. His dick continued to thrust up into Magnus.

"Holy fucking shit! Yes! God, fuck me!"

Alec, spurred on by his boyfriend's begging, slid out of Magnus' hole and sat up, pushing Magnus over in the process. When his boyfriend was lying spreadeagle in front of him, his hold gaping and open, he shoved quickly back in. Magnus screamed out in response, saying some things that would probably get him sent to jail in some countries and would probably put him down in hell regardless. He began thrusting in with energy he didn't know he had, all fears of possibly hurting the taller boy gone from his mind.

"Yes! God yes! Fuck me baby. Fuck me!" Magnus screamed. Alec grabbed one of Magnus' legs, and while thanking god for his boyfriend's flexibility, placed it over his shoulder, not slowing his thrusts. He let out a loud groan at the new deepness and felt a familiar coiling in his stomach as his climax approached. But he knew sex etiquette. The top wasn't supposed to cum first, because they were giving the pleasure to the bottom. If they weren't hard the bottom would be left wanton. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus' leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Magnus placed his thin hands on Alec's back and yanked him down for a kiss, their lips crashing together, tongues tangling messily. Alec, though trying to hold back his orgasm, failed miserably and sat up, throwing his head back as he emptied his load into Magnus' ass, feeling the taller boy tighten around him with his own orgasm.

Alec all but collapsed on top of his boyfriend, completely spent. He felt like he had just run a marathon, complete with the jelly legs and lack of breath. Magnus' long arms encircled his panting body, and he happily snuggled down into sweat and cum covered body. He guessed there was probably glitter being rubbed off onto him, but he didn't care.

"Baby, for a first timer you were amazing. Did you like it more than bottoming? Cos you sure seemed like you did."

Alec considered it. He liked the feeling of topping, and he liked being able to make Magnus scream like that. But he loved giving his body over to Magnus, letting the slightly older boy just take him, letting Magnus be in complete control, looking after him so much. As much as he loved being in Magnus he loved nothing more than having Magnus in him, showing him every bit of love.

"I dunno, I'll probably have to do both a few more times before I know," Alec said, smirking at his boyfriend. Magnus matched his smirk and leaned down to kiss Alec. Alec felt the familiar warmth spread through his body as his boyfriend's lips moved languidly with his and his smirk turned into a soft smile.

He pulled off the boy's mouth and buried his face in Magnus' chest, inhaling the scent of flowers and kiwi that lingered from his hair gel and body wash and that smell that was just Magnus. He wished he could lie there with Magnus, his face buried in the boy's thin chest forever. He felt his eyes lids droop as his exhaustion over came him and he fell asleep, the last thing he heard being a soft whisper of love from his boyfriend.

**Okay, I finally got it out. That took me so long to write. **

**Thank you for waiting and reading, and please review it to let me know you're all still sticking around. **

**I love you all _soooooo _much, **

**Mae**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hi guys, **

**This chapter is **_**really **_**pointless. It's just fluff and more fluff and more fluff. I never write stuff this sweet, so it may be shit. I'm more of an angst person. Oh, and BTW, I changed one of the categories from **_**Friendship**_** to **_**Drama, **_**because it isn't as much of a friendship story as I originally had in mind. I was going to change it to Angst, but it isn't always angsty so *shrug*. **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews (hi sis!), even I don't reply to them all I do read every one of them and it is my favourite thing in the world to wake up to one or more reviews **

**I own nothing. **

Magnus picked up the remote and changed the channel, switching to Project Runway as soon as he thought the boy lying on him was asleep. He was lying on his back on the long couch, Alec on top of him, the smaller boy's legs around his with his bald head on his chest, and they _had _been watching some action flick. It was around 2pm by that time. They probably should have done something with the day they had taken off school, but frankly, Magnus had a sore ass and Alec was continually drowsy and energy-less from the drugs the doctors had prescribed. So, when the boy on his chest's breathing slowed and the hand that had been stroking Magnus' side stopped its motion, Magnus felt it was right to assume that the pale boy had once again fallen asleep and wouldn't mind the channel being changed.

"I was watching that," Alec mumbled softly into his stomach, his warm breath heating Magnus' stomach through his thin t-shirt.

"Alexander, either you open your eyes or I keep watching Project Runway."

Alec made an unidentifiable noise and reached up blindly for the remote. His hands were flying around Magnus' face and neck, softly hitting him multiple times, probably not entirely accidentally. Magnus held the remote behind his head, laughing as his boyfriend's feeble attempts at reaching it without moving his head from his chest. Alec joined in on the laughter and sat up on his knees over Magnus eyes now open, the huge blue orbs lit up in mischief and amusement.

The smaller boy's hands leaped down, attacking Magnus' sides harshly, tickling his waist and stomach with a level of skill that proved he had done it before. Alec knew about Magnus' weakness for tickling. He was ticklish as hell and he couldn't help but clench his stomach and begin to giggle when Alec's hands worked over his torso.

"Get off! Alexander!"

But Alec wasn't one to give up that easily. His hands doubled their efforts, travelling up to his shoulders and neck, causing Magnus' body to constrict. He attempted to swat away the moving hands, while keeping the hand far behind his head in a tight grip to keep the remote from falling to the floor, but his attempts were in vain, Alec was too fast for him. Far too fast for someone recently out of a coma.

Magnus knew the smaller of them needed to be taken down a few pegs.

He moved his right leg, the one closest to the edge of the couch, quickly out over the edge so it was completely off. It screwed up Alec's balance quite obviously and the other boy began to fall off of the edge, but not before grabbing the lapel of Magnus' lime green jacket and effectively making him topple off the couch as well. Magnus let out a high pitched over feminine squeal, which he would deny if anyone (Ragnor) asked about it later, and landed with a smack on the ground, Alec lying next to him, still clutching his jacket. Magnus still held the remote in his right hand, however his grip had loosened and it would be an easy target for his boyfriend.

One Alec seemed very willing to take advantage of. The moment they landed, before the Magnus even had his breath back, Alec let go of his jacket and crawled up beside him to grab for the remote, barely giving Magnus enough time to tighten his grip. Once Alec's hand was over his he yanked quickly downwards, causing the boy to fall on top of him, and he rolled them over so that he was on top, his face hovering inches from Alec's. Both boys were breathing rapidly and Magnus' could feel Alec's fluttering heartbeat below his. They were both grinning, but Magnus watched as Alec's smile softened as their faces neared and their lips connected.

Magnus lost himself in the euphoria of the kiss, assuming the fight was over. He loosened his grip on the remote and moved both hands to Alec's sides, rubbing softly with the empty one and placing the remote on the ground to do the same with the opposite.

But Alec was a sneaky little shit.

The moment the remote was out of Magnus' grip Alec pushed Magnus off and grabbed it, rushing to stand up and yelling in triumph.

"Oh, you are so dead."

Alec raised his eyebrows in a very obvious 'come and get me' look and Magnus growled, not entirely playfully. He didn't bother standing, he reached out and grabbed one of Alec's jean clad legs and yanked him down, so that he landed in Magnus' waiting arms, and effectively dropping the remote for Magnus to pick up. Magnus darted out a hand to grab it, but again Alec was fast and stopped his hand like one might stop a sword with another. This leads to another wrestling match on the floor, the two of them roughly wrestling for control, and they moved around the living room floor.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked an effeminate voice from the doorway.

Magnus' head shot up from his current position, legs sprawled as Alec lay on top of him, the paler boy's hands pinning Magnus' above the taller boy's head. Standing about two foot from the boys were Ragnor and Camille, both looking oddly at the mess of limbs that was the two boys. Ragnor had an eyebrow raised as he finished the question and smirked, causing the boy above Magnus to blush extremely.

"If I said we were would you leave?"

Ragnor simply rolled his eyes and moved further into the living room, Camille following, and the two of them sat gracefully on the couch, crossing their legs perfectly at the same time. It was probably a creepy thing to the rest of the world, but they were the closest thing that Magnus had to a family and he was used to every little quirk they had. Magnus groaned in annoyance and sat up, Alec moving up with him, the smaller boy still blushing profusely at the position in front of company.

* * *

><p>Alec got to his feet, offering a hand down to the boy sitting on the floor before following Magnus over to a large arm chair. The taller boy sat down and Alec perched softly on his lap, the exhaustion from the fight coupled with the drugs suddenly catching up with him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's body and Alec snuggled down closer into the other boy, momentarily forgetting that they had company. When Ragnor cleared his throat he blushed again, and straightened up so that he was only perched on Magnus.<p>

"So, to what do we owe the, oh, let's call it a pleasure," Magnus asked from under him, and though he couldn't see the taller boy's face Alec knew his boyfriend was smirking.

"Well darling, we came by to see how you guys were doing."

"Yeah, but I said that you and pretty boy would be fucking like rabbits, and apparently I was right," Ragnor said, smiling at Alec in a way that made him feel naked even though he was fully dressed.

"No!" Alec exclaimed, slightly too quickly and loudly. All three sets of made up eyes turned at him. "I mean, we weren't having sex. We were, well, he was trying to make me watch Project Runway."

The two teens on the couch looked between him and each other in confusion.

"I'm not spending my day of school watching project runway."

As the blank looks on the other two members of the trio continued he slumped back into Magnus dejectedly.

"I need more male friends."

"Hey!" Ragnor yelled, placing a hand over his heart in very obviously mock pain.

"_Straight _male friends. You know, friends who don't wear eyeliner and leather as much as I wear jeans and t-shirts."

"Hey, you have your brother," Magnus added, not very helpfully from under Alec.

"He's my brother, he doesn't count."

Ragnor's eyes suddenly darted down to where Alec was shifting his balance on Magnus' lap and his eyes widened mischievously. Alec watched in fear as a smirk grew on the slim boy's face and grabbed one of Magnus' hands in panic. Ragnor was his friend, but he scared the fuck out of Alec. He liked Camille a _lot _more. Ragnor was like that weird brother in law that you only dealt with because he happened to be related to the person you married. Except he had to see Ragnor a bit more often than just Christmas and birthdays.

"So pretty boy, I'm guessing the two of you celebrated your home _coming _last night huh. Cos frankly, you don't seem very comfortable."

Magnus chuckled lightly behind Alec. "Frankly Ragnor darling, he's just uncomfortable because I'm quite bony. But yes, we celebrated last night. If you saw my ass you'd see just how hard we _celebrated._"

Ragnor, instead of being put off by this statement burst out laughing. "That's my boy. Get yourself fucked by a coma patient. That's one I even I haven't done."

Alec could practically feel Magnus roll his eyes.

"So, as you can see, we are doing fine, now you can go."

"Oh please Allie; you ain't getting rid of us that easy."

Alec groaned at Camille's words and settled into his boyfriend's lap, allowing long arms to travel around his waist. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>Magnus walked into the living room as the clock passed 9:30 and smiled at the sight he was graced with. His boyfriend lay on the couch, flat on his back with his legs spread haphazardly and his clothes pushed up and around oddly. His eyes were drooped, not completely shut, but the smaller boy was obviously exhausted. He walked over to where Alec lay and ran a hand over the pale boy's head, placing a kiss on the skin of his forehead.<p>

"Come on babe. I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"I'm sleepy."

"Which is why you need to go to bed."

Alec answered by snuggling deeply down into the couch cushions, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, obviously deadest on not moving. It was honestly like talking to a five year old.

"So, we're sleeping on the couch tonight huh?"

"Well I am. If you can figure out a way to fit you can too I guess," Alec said, smirking at him, his eyes opened just a squint.

"Oh really? You'll just sleep alone if I don't fit huh?"

Alec nodded.

"Well, can't have that now can we?"

Magnus suddenly jutted out his left hand, grabbing the boy's crotch tightly, causing the boy lying on the couch to jolt up. It gave Magnus the time to quickly slide in behind the boy, so that he was the big spoon on the couch. Alec made a _humph _noise before settling down into him.

"I hate your ass," Alec grumbled, none to eloquently as he settled.

"You _love _my ass," Magnus said, kissing the boy's scar which was just below his chin line.

"Well then, I just hate you."

"Nuh." Magnus kissed the spot again. "I'm pretty sure you love me too."

"Who says?" Alec asked, his voice getting quieter and slower. Magnus knew it wouldn't exactly be a hard task to lull the boy to sleep.

"You. Every hour or two. You know, it's no big deal. It's easy to forget."

Alec rolled over to face him, a small tired smile on his gorgeous face.

"Then you might have to remind me sometimes. You know, just in case I forget again."

Magnus leaned forward to kiss the boy softly on the lips, but pulled back when there was utterly no response. He laughed though, when he saw the boy's eyes had already slipped shut and heard soft snores coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. He pulled the boy flush against him so the scarred head was under his chin and shuffled down into the long couch, trying to make himself comfortable. The other boy may have had no issue sleeping clothed on a couch at 9:30 when they had slept until 2, but he was on drugs. Magnus had no such luxury. However, he was not strong enough to carry Alec, so he was stuck. But he supposed it wouldn't be too had to lie there for a while watching his angel sleep in his arms.

"I won't let you forget." He kissed the scratchy top of Alec's head. "Never."

**Okay, pointless fluff, done. I feel the need to go brush my teeth now. **

**Please review, even if you just want to tell me to get back to the angst (which I will, our boy's are not in the clear yet). **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had trouble writing this, but I should be okay after this because I'm back into plot. **

**I have been feeling uninspired with Alec's POV in the last few chapters so I mainly stuck to that this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. **

**I own nothing. **

**On with the show!**

The next few months were the greatest both Alec and Magnus had ever had.

Magnus was the best boyfriend Alec could ever ask for. He kept paying for the apartment while Alec used his family's immense bank account to pay for their utilities. They lived together, and Alec knew he had never had anything in his life make him as happy as living with Magnus. Coming home with him after school every day and not having to worry about going back to his parents or siblings. Having sex every other night and waking up wrapped in the arms of the taller boy.

Over the rest of December Alec transferred the small amount of clothes he still had at his parents' and his art supplies to Magnus' apartment, leaving most of the furniture in his old room. He said that his family could remodel it but his mother said that they would keep it "just in case." He saw the way Magnus had tensed and angered at that, but he thought nothing of it. He didn't care.

He knew they were forever.

Although, Alec had to admit, he had considered breaking up with Magnus, very briefly, while Christmas shopping. Mainly because Magnus was over extravagant and _insane, _like he was all the time but multiplied by about ten thousand. He had a thing about spending a million dollars on everyone's present and making sure every gift was utterly perfect. It was at first adorable, but by the 24th it had gotten rather irritating.

Alec found himself spending a lot of time with the other two members of the trio. He hadn't noticed it when he wasn't living at Magnus', but they were there a _lot. _And by that he meant they were there all the time and didn't seem to require any invitation. The two teens would show up out of the blue using their own keys, and sometimes didn't even feel the need to make their presence known to the pale boy.

More than once he had walked into the living room after taking a shower or washing the dishes to find Ragnor and Camille just sitting on the couch watching TV. It was unnerving.

Christmas had never been a part of the year Alec had enjoyed. Though there was extended Lightwood family, neither of his parents were particularly partial to their siblings or parents, so Christmas was usually a relative non-event. A big dinner and gifts, but nothing worth reporting, just awkward conversations, silences, and a store bought Christmas tree.

But that year Christmas had been… well, it was certainly more interesting than usual. His parents has told him to bring Magnus to Christmas dinner, which had been okay, but the issue came up when they suggested that Magnus could bring his family too, like a big collaborative thing. Alec knew it was a way to attempt to pretend to the possible future in-laws that they were a big ol' happy family, and that didn't bother him. But there was a slight issue that arose; Magnus didn't have a family. He had left his foster family the moment he could, and from what Alec heard, they weren't exactly looking to get him back.

So Magnus brought the only family he considered himself to have. Which happened to be Ragnor and Camille. So, as mentioned, Christmas = interesting.

Magnus and Alec had traded gifts in the morning, sitting in their vastly decorated living room next to a real Christmas tree (the best thing about Magnus at Christmas, he decorated like a suburban mom on crack), and Alec had both loved and hated his gifts. Magnus gave Alec these art oil pastels that contained hints of charcoal properties that he couldn't even remember mentioning, even though he had wanted it deeply, which was obviously the part he loved. Magnus also gave him some… less wholesome gifts, and that will be left to the imagination. They were also left in the boxes for a long time.

Christmas dinner had started relatively alright. Alec's siblings greeted him and Magnus enthusiastically, despite the fact that they had seen the couple at school less than a week earlier. Alec felt the way his sister clung to his muscular body almost desperately, and rocked her back and forth slowly. On that day he made a note to come over at least once a week.

So really, the weirdness hadn't begun until Ragnor and Cam had showed up. They had come, gifts in arms, and when they knocked on the door his mother had answered, unassuming and unprepared.

Ragnor and Camille were hell raisers, more so than Magnus had been at that stage. Magnus had dialled down his acts of disturbing the peace and destroying public property for Alec, but that didn't mean the other two had. They had made the dinner entertaining, but not in a good way. His parents did not get along with the other two members of the trio.

New Years had passed with one of Magnus' parties, going far into the night in their apartment, and a week later they were back at school. He and Magnus sat together in every class they shared and in the classes they didn't Alec actually gained enough confidence to make, if not friends, at least acquaintances with the other pupils. He actually quite enjoyed the company of a boy Sebastian in his math class. Of course, then he went after Jace's girlfriend and he was forced, according to the rules of brotherdom, to un-friend and ignore him.

The next three months were relatively uneventful, but blissful. Magnus and Alec did almost everything together. Through the want of his very _persuasive _boyfriend, with excellent head giving skills, he had joined the track team, but they weren't separated truly for that. At trainings Magnus would sit in the bleachers, even though it was winter in New York, and would cheer him on as he lapped the oval with the rest of the boys on the team. None of the boy's girlfriends would do that and they made cracks in the locker room about the gay guy having the best WAG. It was all in good nature though, and Alec never took offence.

Magnus continued to work at the club, and Alec attended every one of his performances, ignoring the catcalls that echoed as his boyfriend practically felt himself up on stage. He knew it made him more popular to the audience to make his performances sexy, so he forgave it. Most of the time. There was one time when a guy came up and flirted with Magnus and Alec dragged him home and… well, Magnus wasn't able to bottom for a while after that.

There was one memory in those three months worth mentioning though.

* * *

><p>Magnus slipped his hand into the one of his smaller companion and held it firmly, unable to actually feel the hand through both of their sets of thick gloves, and pulled the pale body close to his side, trying to share the heat as they walked through the park.<p>

"Magnus, I-I was j-j-just wond-d-dering why we're going t-t-to central park-k-k in the middle of win-n-n-nter?"

Magnus leaned down and kissed the smaller boy on his cold cheek, a smile on his face at the stutter caused by a chattering of teeth.

"Darling, you have not lived until you have seen central park in winter. I have not been a very good boyfriend, because you have been living in NYC for almost half a year and I haven't taken you sightseeing," Magnus said, his voice not wavering for the amount he was used to the cold of New York.

He held the hand in his tighter as they walked under the leafless canopies, their feet sloshing in the knee deep snow on the ground. The smaller boy huddled into his side for a moment, before Magnus pulled away. Alec looked over at him in panic, but Magnus turned away and bent down, scooping up a fistful of snow in his right hand before spinning rapidly, or as rapidly as possible in the deep snow, and tossed it in his boyfriend's pale face. Alec's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened in surprise and anger.

"Oh you are so dead Bane."

Magnus attempted to duck as a lump of snow came hurtling towards his head and failed, the snow hitting his face before falling to the ground, undoubtedly wrecking half his makeup. He grinned evilly before chasing after his boyfriend in an attempt to put a handful of snow into his boyfriend's clothes, which Alec seemed to very easily dodge. Magnus had been the one to convince him to join the track team so that was probably his fault. Magnus didn't give up though, and continued to chase the other boy through the park, Alec turning around on occasions to throw a small amount of snow at him. Both boys ignored the strange looks they were getting from the people at the park.

Eventually Magnus caught up to his much fitter boyfriend and managed to grab him and pull him to the ground. Alec let out a small yelp as Magnus pinned him to the cold ground, and Magnus smiled as his pale face looked shocked and even slightly angry. But the look of anger slowly changed into a small sleepy smile, his lips going blue slightly at the cold of the ground. Magnus reached up a hand to run softly over the quivering lips of his boyfriend, the face feeling like ice. He frowned. That couldn't be good. He still felt warm and toasty, but his body always seemed like that. He decided it would be a good idea to share that heat and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy's quivering lips.

Alec's cold lips were soft under his and he felt muscled arms trail up and around his back to hold him. He kept the kiss soft and light, considering they were in public, but the body underneath him was getting slowly warmer.

"I will never stop loving you," Magnus whispered, his breath blowing Alec's now lengthened hair.

"Can we go home now Magnus? I think I've seen all I want to see of Central Park for today."

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec back up to his feet before they headed home. They didn't have sex that night, they just lay together on the bed, softly caressing and kissing all over each other's bodies for hours before falling asleep warm and relaxed.

**Okay, catch up done. Just to make sure you're all aware, it's about the end of March. **

**Please review this quickly written chapter. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mae**


	34. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry! I have not had the time nor the motivation to write these past few weeks. It's nearing the end of the school year for me, so I've been pretty dead. And also, knowing my procrastination skills I should really not write two WIPs at the same time.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**I own nothing.**

Alec walked into the musty locker room with the other boys in track, taking their jeers in stride and returning them playfully. He couldn't deny that he really enjoyed the boys' company, much more than he enjoyed the trio's at least. True he liked the other members of the trio, but they were just like more flirtatious copies of Magnus, and he got enough of that insanity at home. So he loved the time he could spend with the guys on the team. Hell, he loved time that he could spend with guys who didn't wear fluorescent green on a weekly basis.

The guys seemed to enjoy his company just as much, which was a surprise. Since coming out he had copped a fair share of shit for it, and he had expected more when he joined the team. But the guys were fairly accepting, with the occasional insult of course, but it was always playful and they didn't react badly when he insulted them back. It was just locker room talk and never meant anything.

There was this one guy who joined a week or two ago who had been giving him dirty looks, but he ignored them. He would eventually get used to it.

He watched on from his locker as Will made crude jesters imitating sucking someone off at him and he stuck up two fingers and licked around between them winking playfully as he did. The other boys laughed and his friend Jem slapped Will on the back of his head. Jem was captain and had had his back since the moment he had joined the team, making sure everyone stayed civil and only slightly crude. Alec didn't think he had noticed the dirty looks the new kid was giving him, or the kid would probably have a broken jaw.

"Oh come on James," Will whined, "We all know that after training last week Magnus came in here and sucked our boy off. I was just letting him know that I knew."

He shot Jem a charming smile to which the captain rolled his eyes and laughed. Alec felt a certain tension between those two, more the sexual kind than the angry kind, despite the fact that Jem had a girlfriend. He knew he couldn't be the only gay student in a school of almost two thousand, you know, give or take the trio, but had not decided to bring it up. Maybe after they graduated this year and went to college they would "experiment" or something.

Alec reached into his locker to pull out a bottle of body wash; the snow coupled with the sweat was not a good look or smell to go home with, and a towel. His elbow bumped his wallet and it fell suddenly to the ground, cash and a few photos spilling out the top. He sighed and leaned down to pick it up, before he felt a hand grasping his shoulder stronger than was really considered comfortable. Alec glanced up to see the new kid on the team, the one who had been giving him the evil eye. The other boy picked up one of the photos, sneering while he did. Though Alec couldn't see the picture he knew which one it was, because his boyfriend had marked it with a perfect blue lip print on the back for a weekend when Alec had gone on an art tour without him. The picture was one of two of them in a photo booth, Magnus kissing him on the cheek playfully. The other three were of the reel back in a photo frame at home.

God Alec wished he was back home too.

"This you and your boyfriend fag?" The boy whispered, soft enough that it was unlikely anyone else on the team would have heard him. Alec stiffened and glanced away, refusing to let himself get riled up. Last time he let himself get riled up he ended up in a coma for two weeks. "You're blushing fag. What, you getting off on this or something?" The boy's voice didn't raise even a little, his tone deceptively friendly so that anyone would think he was helping Alec out.

Then suddenly the hand which had been clutching his shoulder was gone and there was no longer a figure looming over him. There was a large crash a few feet from Alec and when he glanced to the left he saw both Will and Jem pinning the boy to one of the lockers, a boy on each arm.

"You ragging on our boy Harris?" Will asked with a sneer as Jem's grip very obviously tightened on the other boy's bicep. "Hey! I asked you a question jerk off!"

"Okay! God stop squeezing me. So what if I was? He's just a little fag. Probably only joined the team to get more time in the locker room with a bunch of guys the little perv-"

He didn't get time to finish the sentence before Will and Jem kneed the boy, Harris, in the crotch in perfect unison. The boy suddenly crumpled to the ground, clutching at his crown jewels.

"You will get out right now. You will tell coach that you don't want to be on this team anymore or you will get a _proper _beat down from all 15 guys on this team including the _pervert _you insulted," Will said his voice practically a snarl.

"But first, you will apologise to our boy okay?"

All three boys, as well as the entire population glanced at Alec as he started at the huddle. He felt his blush increase and _he _almost fled. Harris was still clutching his crotch, his eyes scared and mad and timid all at the same time.

"Sorry Lightwood."

His voice was barely a grumble, but it was an apology none the less and seemed to sate his friend's anger for just long enough for them to shove him out of the locker room. The other boys in the room turned away swiftly, all suddenly seeming to be very interested in the inside of their lockers. Will and Jem walked over to Alec and helped him up, before enveloping the boy in an awkward three way hug.

"Guys, I'm fine. You can get off me now."

The two boys and laughed and suddenly every ounce if tension in the locker room eased off. All of the guys were once again joking around, and after Alec's shower a few guys slapped him on the butt like they usually did. Alec was glad things weren't being weird. But he wasn't looking forward to telling Magnus about this when he got home.

* * *

><p>Magnus jumped up from the couch to sweep the other boy into his grasp, kissing him directly on the lips as if they had not just seen each other two hours ago after school.<p>

"Hey babe. How was training?"

He ran a hand softly over Alec's face, letting the wet of his hair rub onto his hands. He hadn't been able to come to training with his boyfriend that afternoon, Ragnor had had a rather... scary doctor's appointment and Magnus had agreed to go on along as support. Alec had assured him that he had no issue with them being apart for two hours, but Magnus still didn't like it.

Mainly he didn't like his own co-dependency, the way he hated being away from the other boy for an hour or two.

"It was fine. You know, 15 tanned and muscled boys running around in circles for two hours. Nothing special."

"Trying to make me jealous Lightwood?"

Alec stood on his tiptoes in front of Magnus and nuzzled their noses.

"Always."

Magnus felt Alec's hand run down his chest towards his crotch and, though the familiar heat spiked in his stomach, he pulled away. Alec had a horribly dejected look on his face, and Magnus felt the urge to fall to his knees. But he didn't.

"Alec, we'll have sex in a minute. But I need to show you something first," Magnus spoke patiently, as if an adult talking to a child.

Alec pouted slightly and Magnus resisted the urge to laugh, last time that happened he didn't get laid for a week, before heading over to where he had placed the letter. He picked up the stiff rectangle from the table and walked back to Alec, presenting the letter out in front of him. Alec hesitantly took the letter into his hands and looked at the small insignia in the corner.

"I didn't open it. I knew you would want to, so I resisted the temptation."

Magnus watched as Alec continually turned the paper over in his hands, obviously contemplating opening the envelope more than was probably necessary. Magnus wanted to just rip it from the smaller's hands, but held back. This was Alec's thing.

Finally his boyfriend opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, and Magnus squeezed his hands into fists, silently wishing for good news.

"_Dear Mr. Lightwood, _

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted, for the first two terms of the next school year at our Academy. You will attend with a %75 scholarship for as long as your grades remain at or above a 3.5 GPO._

"I got in. I actually got in."

Magnus broke into a grin and pulled Alec close to his body spinning him around in excitement. He whispered in the pale boy's ear how proud he was before taking him by the hand and dragging him into the bedroom to fully show his pride.

Alec sat up in the bed, feeling boneless and exhausted. He looked over at his lover, who was dozing in his post sex nap. Alec longed to join him and just fall asleep but he couldn't. His mind was running at a million miles an hour and he felt as if he should get up and go for a jog in the cool air as to clear his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the other boy.

Now there lay the issue. He didn't want to leave. And to go to London he would be forced to leave Magnus. Magnus would probably offer to come, but Alec wouldn't force that on him. His life was here. The trio was here. Magnus was going to go to NYU.

Alec had almost been hoping not to get in. If he didn't then he would have just been able to stay, no problem. But he got in, almost completely free ride. He had no excuse to stay. Except, Magnus would be here.

When he applied they hadn't been like this. Alec knew he now wouldn't be able to go. He lay back down next to the boy and buried his head in the tan chest. He knew he was in for a long night.

**I'm sorry! I have not had the time nor the motivation to write these past few weeks. It's nearing the end of the school year for me, so I've been pretty dead. And also, knowing my procrastination skills I should really not write two WIPs at the same time.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**I own nothing.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, **

**Just a few quick notices before this chapter takes off *please read***

**1. I will be starting a new fic (well, sort of new) which will consist of random one-shots from this story. For instance, a total re-cap of Christmas, and some scenes (smut mainly) that interrupted the flow too much to put in. **

**2. Updates will be stunted as they have been for the next two weeks because it's the end of school and I'm concentrating on homework and tests. And week after next I'm on a camp. **

**3. I'm on summer holidays in around 3-4 weeks (not really sure) so I will be finishing the story up around then. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of Alec's POV, but I really had a lot to write in Magnus. It'll probably be like that for a while. I prefer him at the moment…**

**Thank you for the wonderous reviews. I love you all more than anything. **

**I own nothing. **

Magnus opened his letter, smiling at the acceptance. Apparently he was going to NYU. Ragnor and Cam had texted him earlier saying that they had gotten their letters too. They were going to do what they had always planned. Just like they had always planned. Except, Alec wouldn't be with him. He sighed.

He picked up his phone and dialled Ragnor.

"Hey buddy. You got your letter?"

"Yeah. I need to tell my baby still… wait. Gimme a minute Rag."

He put down his iPhone and fished to the bottom of the mail pile, seeing another letter near identical to the one he had just read, only it wasn't addressed to him. He turned it over in his hands.

"I'm going to have to call you back Ragnor," He said, barely raising the phone to his ear.

He walked over to his bedroom, where Alec was lying casually on their bed drawing. The pale boy smiled at him from his position and Magnus' heart melted for a moment and he almost forgot what he was doing. He shook his head quickly and held up the letter, seeing Alec's eyes widen almost comically wide for a moment. Magnus tossed the letter on the bed in front of Alec.

"So, you applied for NYU too?" He said, attempting to remain as nonchalant possible, and failing.

"W-well, yeah, I-I-I mean, I had to apply in case I didn't get into the art school you know."

Magnus knew him well enough to know when he was lying. He loved the boy and lived with him for fuck's sake. The boy never stuttered unless he was horribly guilty of something. He got up close to him and placed a soft hand on the smaller boy's cheek. The smaller boy's eyes brimmed with teams and suddenly a dark haired head was buried in his chest. Magnus pulled back quickly.

"Baby?"

"I don't want to go to that school. I don't want to leave."

Magnus took in a shocked breath. Alec wasn't going? But, this was his dream. He was going to go to art school and Magnus would stay here and they'd spend holidays together. They had planned it already. How did Alec not want to go?

"I love you. I don't want to leave you."

"Alexander…" He trailed off, at a loss for words.

He used a hand to softly caress his boyfriend's soft hair and leaned down to kiss the head softly. What was he supposed to say? He, god. What was he going to say? He wanted Alec to stay here… of course he did. But the other boy couldn't… he couldn't jeopardise his future because of Magnus, shit. What was he supposed to say?

"Honey, you should go. I mean, you belong there."

"I don't want to go. I'm not going. I can't leave you Magnus."

Shit.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend on the temple and lay him down in the bed.

"I'll go and make you some tea okay? Try and rest. We'll talk about this later."

He closed the door behind him and leant up against it, hitting his head softly against the door frame. God, everything was going to hell. You'd think he'd be ecstatic. But he couldn't be. It didn't make him happy for Alec to be giving up his dream, his future, his life for him.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Alec turned his key in the lock and stepped into the apartment, his body oddly cold and warm at the same time, a combo from the cool mid March weather and the warm sweat still lingering from training. He smiled as the heat from the lounge room hit his face and he dumped his over coat on the ground by the door, not bothering to hang it up. Magnus wouldn't care.<p>

"I'm home!"

He walked into the lounge, to see it empty. His eyebrows screwed up in confusion, and he walked into the kitchen, where Magnus was sitting at the table. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his cheek, moving away when his boyfriend jerked away at the contact.

"Mag? You okay?"

Magnus looked at him, and Alec had no idea what the look in his eyes was. The taller boy looked almost dead in the eyes, but with slight lingering anger. Had he done something wrong? _Probably._

"Alec, we need to talk."

Okay, something was seriously wrong. Magnus never called him Alec. It was always Alexander or a pet name or something. Never Alec. He said it was because he wanted to have a unique way of identifying him, something no one else did. So it was never Alec.

"Okay... what about?"

"Alec, I don't know how to say this. I, I think, I think we need to break up."

No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening! He was dreaming or dying or _something _but this could not be happening. He wanted to ask or say something but he was frozen, and he swore he could feel his heart breaking. He could feel it crumbling into a million little pieces.

"B-b-but, I... why? Did I do something wrong?"

He swore he saw a flash of compassion in the other boy's eyes, but it was gone in a second. Magnus sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temple with a tan hand.

"Look Alec. You didn't do anything. Not really. I, I just, I don't feel that way anymore. I don't love you anymore."

Alec felt the tears spring into his eyes. He longed to fall down to the ground, to beg, to do anything for Magnus. They wouldn't break up. They couldn't. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Magnus had actually said the words before. That he would love him forever. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p>Magnus' heart was screaming at him, louder than he thought it could. <em>It isn't true. For the love of god it isn't true. Alexander, please. Please don't let this happen. Don't let me do it. It isn't true. It could never be true. <em>But Alec would never do it, never stand up to him like that.

"Alec, just accept it. It's over."

_No. Please. _

"I'm done."

_It isn't true._

Tears began to stream down Alec's face. Magnus' heart was breaking. He couldn't do this. Alec had to leave or he'd take it back. Alec had to go.

"Alec, just leave. I don't want you here anymore."

And he did. He left. Alec ran crying from the kitchen, his small pale face in pain as he fled. Magnus felt horrible and he wanted nothing more than to chase after him, but he gripped the table harshly. He had to let him go. _Please no. _He was letting him go.

He stood up and walked over to the cabinet, wrenching it open with a force he couldn't comprehend, an dug around until his hands took familiar purchase on a bottle. He pulled out the vodka and, for the first time in months, poured himself a glass and downed the hot liquor in one swallow.

It didn't give him the relief he wanted. Maybe more would do that.

**I wrote this in English class, I was a mess. I got some weird looks from the girls in my class. **

**Please don't hate me! **

**And please review. I'm not so good at the angst, so please tell me what you thought. **

**I love you all, **

**Mae**


	36. Chapter 34

**I'm so sorry for the wait and the short chapter guys. I've lacked any writing motivation, so this was just sort of a quick thing. **

**I promise that I will be better after now. This only has maybe 5 chapters left, and I will hopefully finish before the end of Jan. **

**The reviews were amazing. Heartbroken, but wonderous. **

**I own nothing. **

A high pitched ring woke Magnus from and alcohol induced black out, the sound like a jack hammer to his hungover head. He stood on shaky legs from his sprawled position on the floor, a painful throbbing shooting through his skull. He guessed it might have been Tuesday or maybe Wednesday. He didn't really give a shit. He had lost the best thing in his life and was completely ready to die of alcohol poisoning, it was only a matter of time.

He picked up his phone blinking the blur from his eyes to read the name on the screen.

**Isabelle. **

Magnus laughed humourlessly to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got angry calls from the siblings. He prepared himself for a screeching and pressed _answer. _

"Hey Magnus!"

Well, that was awfully cheerful. Maybe she was attempting to lull him into a false sense of security.

"Um, hello Isabelle. May I ask what this is regarding?"

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Alec."

"Why would he be here?"

"Uh, because he lives there? God, how much did you drink last night?"

Magnus' eyes widened and his hangover took a sudden backseat to his fear. Alec hadn't gone back to his family? If he hadn't been with them, then where had he gone? He hadn't even contacted them… shit. This was bad. This was really bad! Magnus dropped the phone from his hand and ran from the apartment, grabbing a coat on his way.

He had to fix this somehow.

* * *

><p>It was cold. That was all Alec could notice, and all he wanted to. He didn't even know exactly where he was at this stage. His phone had been ringing off the hook for a few days, but had eventually died. He had been glad when he could simply wander in peace. A small part of him begged him to go to his family, but he couldn't once bring himself to listen.<p>

What was the point of anything anymore?

He found an area relatively sheltered from the cold wind and settled down in the snow, willing himself to sleep. It was beginning to go dark, and he needed to settle down now if he wanted to sleep at all that night.

He pulled out his dead phone and stared at it for a moment, wondering who had been attempting to contact him. Certainly not Magnus…maybe Rick, questioning why he hadn't been at training. But the team was fine. They'd be okay without him. They could let that new kid back if he wasn't there. Or it could have been one of his siblings. He felt a pang of guilt, but he couldn't stand to go back and face his parents. To face his mother, even if she didn't say anything, she'd have that _I told you so _look. He couldn't deal with that.

Maybe in a few days.

He closed his eyes, the cold settling in. His hands were numb. He barely felt the cold in the lower half of his body. He wondered if he could get a longer sleep today.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do! He's not with the Lightwoods, he's not with any of him teammates, and I even called the hospital he was at when he was in the coma!"<p>

Magnus dejectedly plonked himself down on his couch in an attempt to stop his pacing, burying his face in his hands. Ragnor placed a thin hand on his shoulder, rubbing softly, as Camille called anyone she could think of that might have seen his boyf- his ex-boyfriend. Shit. His eyes re-brimmed with tears, his cheeks already streaked with makeup.

"What if he's dead? What if he's lost? What, what the fuck do I do?"

Fuck. Shit. He was going to start crying again. Or at least hyperventilate. His breathing was already far too loud and fast. He stood back up, returning to his pacing. He wrung his hands, his palms sweaty in fear and nerves. He longed to go back out and look, but New York was huge. His first search had lasted hours and been completely fruitless.

Camille entered the room, a sad look on her face. Magnus turned away from his friend. He couldn't stand bad news at the moment.

"No one's seen him. I called the police too, but since he's a legal consenting adult no longer in his parents care… well, there are no laws against going on a vacation without telling anyone." Cam walked over to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Maybe that's all that happened. Like, he just needed to get away from the city. Took his credit card and got a flight to Hawaii or something."

Magnus shook his head. "No. Not without telling his brother and sister." He took up the pacing once again. "Look. I know something's wrong. We should just go looking."

Cam shook her head firmly. "Look baby, I want to find Allie, I do, but walking around wildly ain't gonna do nothing."

Magnus nodded sadly. "Okay. Could, could you guys go? I need some alone time."

His friends smiled and kissed him, before leaving the apartment. Magnus watched on, waving slightly, and looked out the window as they left. Once they were out of sight he grabbed his coat and headed back out. He didn't care if it was hopeless. He had to find Alec. No matter what.

**I know it's insanely short. And I am sorry. **

**I will update quickly. Hopefully. **

**Please review. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Mae**


	37. Chapter 35

**I don't like this. When I wrote it out in my mind I only did the dialogue, and so I struggled to get anything besides that in the second part, and it took **_**way **_**to long to write. **

**Sorry for the delay. My reason is… I didn't feel like writing this. **

**IMPORTANT (sort of): Back in chapter 32, I think, there were the two guys on the track team with the bromance, who I called Tom and Rick. But I was reading the Clockwork Prince (Omigod, so good!) and I realised that the perfect canon characters for them were Jem and Will, so I replaced them. If you go back to look, I changed the names. **

**The reviews are awesome as always. **

**I own nothink. **

Magnus pulled his jacket tight around himself, attempting to shelter himself from the cold wind that was seemingly insistent on blowing his clothes off his body. Luckily it wasn't snowing at that exact moment, but it was cold as hell, and there was still white sludge up to the top of his high boots. And not the good kind. The sky was grey with dark clouds and he prayed that it didn't snow while he was still outside. He had been looking for probably two or three hours so far, and nothing. No matter where he looked, inside, outside, Manhattan or not, Alec was non-existent.

The tall boy looked around the park he was in, shocked at the large number of people on the bleak day. Children playing games in the snow, couples for some reason finding it romantic to sit on a bench and make out in the eye of a blizzard. Fucking idiots. Fucking idiotic lucky bastards.

He looked up at the sky once again, the small parts of sky visible behind the clouds darkening along with them. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and sighed in frustration and anger. He had to find him. He had to find him before… something bad happened.

Fuck it was so cold.

He took a last glance around, scanning the park once again. He wasn't there. He couldn't be… But he saw something, behind some bench, a figure in black lying in the stark white of the snow, two teens placing a few bills on his chest. Like a homeless person or some shit, but he was so familiar. Dark hair with the dark clothes, skin almost as pale as the snow he seemed passed out in, long muscled limbs.

No.

Within a moment he had pushed the two teens leaving money aside and was on his knees in the slush, wiping snow off a pale body. _Please. Please no. _He raised his shaking hands to wipe the snow off the face of the pale form in his hands, revealing an all too familiar face. Alec's face was covered in a thin spatter of snow; the parts of skin touching Magnus were cold as ice.

Fuck. To think he usually likes the cold.

He quickly places two long fingers on Alec's pulse point, his own heartbeat thundering so strong he doesn't know how he can even attempt to find the other boy's. And he can't. He _can't. _He can't feel a pulse. It's not faint, it's not slow, and even though his fingers are shaking so hard from the cold he can barely feel his fingertips at all, he can't feel it.

But it has to be there. He would know. If Alec had died…

He would know.

He quickly pulls his phone from his pocket and dials with quivering fingers.

"Yes. I need an Ambulance. My bo- my friend has been in the snow for a long time and I can't find a pulse."

* * *

><p>Alec blinked his eyes, a bright light meeting his newly opened eyes. He knew this light. God damn hospital again. <em>How come this keeps happening to you? <em> At least he doesn't appear to be bald again. That had really sucked. But his body was insanely numb. What had…

Oh. Right. Magnus had, shit. He took a deep breath and looked sideways, shocked to see in the seat next to him, not dissimilar to the last time he had been in this situation (seriously, why had he been here more than once?), Magnus was seated in the seat next to him, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. It was almost laughable. Was he pretending he actually still cared?

"Why is it I keep waking up in hospitals with you sitting next me?"

Magnus' head jotted up, an almost hopeful smile on his face. That was weird. Why the hell did he care?

"Alec, I'm so glad you-" Magnus reached forward to place a hand on his arm, and his voice cut off as Alec flinched away. He didn't want Magnus touching him.

"Why are you here Magnus?" His voice was cool and precise. He couldn't decide whether he was trying not to cry, or not to punch his ex. It was probably a little bit of both. He couldn't quite calm down his racing mind. Or that little voice. Which was very much leaning towards the violence which in turn was very much aimed at his crotch.

"I, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, after I found you, I needed to-"

"_You _found me? Why? Did you _look _for me or something?"

"Of course I did. I thought something was wrong! And it turns out I was right."

Alec shot Magnus a glare. "Why did you even care? We broke up, remember?"

"Alexander, I-I, I love you. Of course I looked for you."

Alec flinched, and retracted back further into his bed. The fuck was going on? Magnus, shit. He couldn't goddamn DO THIS! He looked at Magnus, and as hard as he looked, he saw no sign of deceit within Magnus big green eyes.

"No you don't." He saw the comeback coming and continued talking before Magnus had the chance. "You said you didn't and you dumped me and you wouldn't have done that if you fucking did." Alec stood up, ignoring how numb his legs felt.

"Alec please. Let me just explain. I had to. You needed to-"

"No. You do not get an explanation Magnus." He placed a hand on the other boy's arm and lifted him up to be standing. "You will leave. If my siblings are here, you will ask them in, and if they're not you will ask the nurses to call them." He took a deep breath.

"Alec I…"

_Alec, just leave. I don't want you here anymore. _

"Magnus, just leave. I don't want you here anymore."

Magnus hung his head low and walked towards the doorway, stopping when Alec called him once.

Alec tried hard to keep the tears from his eyes and his voice as he spoke next. "You said once that you didn't know what you'd do if I left you. Did you ever think that maybe I felt the same?"

Magnus turned to face him, his own eyes shimmering. A part of Alec wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss away his tears. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving the boy he was looking at. But he wasn't doing anything about it. He couldn't, not after this.

"Alec, I'll wait you know. Even if we never get back together, I'll wait until you forgive me."

"Don't hold your breath Magnus."

And with that, Alec walked to the door, shutting it behind the other boy, before leaning dejectedly on the wood, tears spilling silently from his eyes.

He didn't know that on the other side of the door, another boy was doing the exact same thing.

**There. It's done. I literally yelled that when I finished, because this took so god damn long to write. **

**Please review. I know it sucks, so please reinforce my opinion. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Mae**


	38. Chapter 36

**Yay quickish update!**

**I know it's short, but there are basically two more large parts of the story left, and an epilogue, and I wasn't going to fit them in together, because I wouldn't update for weeks. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Most of you seem very geared towards the happy ending. I don't know if it will be or not yet… I mean, these boys a very unpredictable to me. **

**I own nothing!**

The next few months were both hectic and slow for both of the two boys.

Alec's siblings came to Magnus' apartment and collected all of Alec's stuff, Izzy sending him sad smiles as she came and went, unlike Jace, who seemed to be holding himself back from strangling the older boy. Magnus didn't really care. He didn't find him caring about much after Alec left.

The other members of the trio tried for weeks to cheer him up, with everything from alcohol to pills to a change of diet. In the end Magnus just plastered on a smile and went back to living his life the way he did before he met Alec so they would stop worrying. Except he didn't sleep with anyone. He tried one time, and he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Alec and left after giving the guy a blowjob.

But besides the sex thing he was normal. He winked at kids at school, went back to work, focussed on prepping for the SATs and watched Alec from afar.

* * *

><p>After Alec's siblings had set up his room as it was once again, they had tried to baby him, but he refused to let them. He had sent them on their way, called up Jem and Will and told them he needed a boy's night. They all went out to a sports bar and watched football while drinking beer and Alec almost felt better.<p>

After that night he started hanging out with his friends off of track exclusively, rather enjoying the company of the boys. Will had offered to set Alec up with his gay cousin, but Alec had turned him down. He said he wasn't ready to date after Magnus yet, and that hadn't exactly been a lie. He wasn't ready. But that didn't mean he was ever going to be.

He acted normal. He went to training with the boys after school every afternoon, had repressed dinners with his parents, and watched Magnus from afar.

* * *

><p>Magnus placed the last of his Math books in his locker, turning to face Camille.<p>

"Cam, that shit has been out for months. Wear it again and I will be forced to unfriend you. I'm sorry babe. But I will not be seen in public with someone wearing _that._"

Cam poked out her tongue and strutted off, linking arms with Ragnor at his locker, throwing back a "save you a seat" as they walked away. Magnus rolled his eyes and closed his locker. It was a normal day. Boring classes, seniors being underprepped for their SATs, the whole shebang. Except, well, Senior Prom was coming up next week. Magnus and his friends were going together like they had to Junior Prom and Homecoming.

Of course, there _was_ someone he wanted to go with. But that didn't matter. He had promised to wait.

"Magnus?"

That voice. Magnus hadn't heard that voice outside of his dreams for months. Fuck. He spun around to see Alec standing behind him; head hung low, hands stuffed roughly in the pickets of a pair of worn jeans. He looked nervous, a shuffling of his feet proved that, and his hair had grown to a length where you could probably tie it back in an elastic if you wanted to. It hung in front of his eyes low enough that he could barely see the blue eyes he longed for. He looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Alexander… I mean Alec, w-what do you, why are you talking to me?"

30 seconds in close proximity to Alec and he was practically turning into the other boy with his god damn stuttering.

"Can, can we talk in private?" Alec asked, not looking up from his shuffling feet.

Magnus nodded and walked to an empty classroom, not looking to see if Alec followed, afraid it would ruin his luck. He leant against the teacher's desk as the door closed, and dared to glance over to where Alec was standing, bashfully staring at him. Magnus regained a slight amount of his usual confidence as Alec's eyes darted to his ass, showed off in his tight blood red leather pants, and sent a smile at the boy.

"Um, I wanted to, you know, if you haven't already planned to, I mean," Alec took a deep breath and ran a hand roughly through his dark hair, eyes still glued to the floor, "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

Magnus stood shell shocked for a few moments, mouth hanging open. Did this mean… fuck what did this mean? Had Alec forgiven him? Were they getting back together? Should he answer before Alec got bored and left the room?

"Um, yes. Of course. I'd love to. Pick you up at 7 from your parents?"

With a stiff nod Alec went to leave the room, his hands on the door handle when Magnus reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Alexan- Alec. Does this mean you've forgiven me? Or what? I get it if you don't want to tell me, and I don't want to question a good thing, but I didn't think you'd… especially not in only a few months."

"God I've missed your stubbornness." With a laugh Alec turned around to face him. "I forgave you, about a week after it happened. But, I didn't want to. I didn't want to forgive you so quickly. I didn't want to still care about you. You hurt me Magnus. I didn't think I could ever be hurt that badly, and I _never _thought I would be hurt by you."

His voice was thick with tears, and shit if he didn't want anything else than to take him in his arms and hold him tight.

"Look Mag. I don't know if we'll ever be able to be back to what we used to be. But, I want to at least give it a try. And, well, Prom was a good excuse. So, I'll see you at 7 next Friday. And don't worry. I'll tie up Jace so he doesn't shoot you when you knock on my door."

And with that Alec left the room, leaving Magnus to take in the information. He took a deep breath. He would have to try a lot harder on his outfit now.

**There! Short chappy of prep. **

**Please review guys! It seriously makes me happier than anything to see these reviews. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Mae**


	39. Chapter 37

**Last actual chapter and I did it!**

**Don't worry though, there are still two prologues to go. **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They are fantabulously wonderous. **

**I own nothing.**

"I'm going to kill him. I mean, the nerve of that son of a bitch thinking he can just make it better by-"

Alec gave Jace a hard slap on the back of the head, effectively shutting him up. Jace rubbed the spot, glaring at Alec. As the blonde boy opened his mouth to continue Izzy covered his mouth with her thin hand, Alec nodding her thanks.

He tightened his thin black tie, before buttoning his dark grey vest over it, his suit jacket still resting on the bed. He can't believe he's doing this. He didn't even want to go to Prom. But, it might be the only chance he has to reconcile with Magnus. Though frankly, if Izzy's right about the looks he's been getting from his ex for months, he could just tell Magnus he wants back together and they would be back to the way they were. Though he still doesn't believe that, because simply, he's been looking at Magnus since the day they broke up and has never seen him look back once.

Alec actually thinks he looks quite nice, if not plain. His outfit is simple as Izzy and Clary (who for some reason is still dating his bigheaded idiot of a brother, whom he loves very much) would let him buy, a simple black suit with a thin black silk tie and a grey vest (charcoal or something according to the girls) with black shiny dress shoes. He had wanted to wear sneakers, but Izzy had told him there was some law against that.

He really wished he had gone shopping with Jem and Will instead.

Despite him not minding how he looked, he feels uncomfortable in the neat suit. It's not his style. At all. He smiles slightly. At least he got Izzy away from the florescent cummerbunds. Alec takes a deep breath to calm himself. He's doing it for Magnus. And anyway, whatever Magnus does to stretch the school's clothing policy for Prom will surely detract any attention from him.

Izzy forces him roughly down into a chair, comb in hand. Alec groans.

"Come on Alec. You want to look nice don't you?" Izzy coos in that sickly sweet tone he's learnt not to trust since he was lured into her witches den of a bedroom when he was 8 and dressed up as a girl.

Jace still had pictures.

Alec didn't protest. His sister could kick his ass any day. He sat back in the chair as she combed and gelled his hair, smoothing it neatly back. He thought it would look stupid considering the current length of his hair, but he didn't complain. It was better than just letting his hair fall in his eyes all night. He wanted to stare at Magnus.

"There. You're done."

Izzy accented her words with a sharp slap to the head.

"You know, usually hair dressers just end the treatment with a compliment."

"I'm not a hair dresser, I'm your sister."

She forces him up, slipped the suit jacket on, a much more jacket fitted than he liked, and did it up for him, before turning him to face the mirror. Alec stood staring at his reflection, shocked. Wow. He actually looked pretty good. Nothing like himself, but good. His body looked slim and muscular with the tight black suit, and his slick black hair along with it gave him an almost super-spy sort of look. Not to mention the way all the black and grey made his eyes, the one bit of colour on him, look brighter and lighter than usual.

"Holy shit dude. I'm not into dick, but if I was, damn," Jace said, eyes travelling up and down his body.

"Um, thanks I guess." A deep breath. "Think I'm ready?"

"Alec, that boy won't know what hit him."

Alec grinned and gave his sister a one armed hug, ruffling his brother's hair, when the door bell rang. With a glance at his watch Alec saw that the other boy was right on time. With a final nervous smile at his siblings he walked downstairs. Standing at the door, he almost ran a hand through his hair, before just taking another deep breath.

Show time.

* * *

><p>Magnus stood outside Alec's front door, nervously playing with his hair. He hadn't felt this nervous since, fuck, since he was standing in the same place months ago waiting to take Alec on his first date. That night had ended in heated making out and a long term relationship. He could only hope this night ended as well.<p>

His clothes were perfect. A Victorian style suit, with a deep green jacket that brought out his eyes, a maroon cravat, and fitted pants in the same black as the vest that showed off his ass if you took off the jacket. The entire outfit was slim fitted and tight, showing his slender figure and slight hips. His makeup was simple, a maroon lipstick the same colour at his cravat and heavy eyeliner, a thin dusting of glitter on top of that. His hair half up, the front parts pinned back, but still down.

Over all, more simple than he usually went out with.

Magnus was about to ring the bell again when it was suddenly opened by Alec. A very handsome looking Alec, if he did say so himself. All slim and pinned back and simple. He wanted very little more than to push him up against the wall and ravish him. It had been so long since he'd fucked anyone. But he didn't. He had to build the foundations again or whatever Cam had said.

"Hey. I love your suit," Magnus said, regaining some of his flamboyancy and confidence. At least on the outside.

"Hi. I like your… cravat," Alec replied, his voice a little hesitant, but he was smiling. That had to be a good sign.

"You ready to go?"

Alec nodded and followed him, and Magnus saw him, from the corner of his eye, reach for his hand and then stop. Magnus smiled slightly and reached out to hold his hand, hesitantly, his eyes asking for permission. Alec answered merely by lacing their fingers together with a smile, which Magnus returned happily. Magnus led him to his car, opening the passenger side door for him like a proper gentleman, before hopping in his side and heading to the school.

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?" Magnus asked the smaller boy, trying hard to keep his eyes on the road.

"Not much. I've been hanging out with the boys in track a lot more. And doing a lot of sketching. You know, boring shit." This draws a small laugh from Magnus. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, when we met you told me you didn't like swearing aloud. You're a little different about that now."

Alec blushes. "Yeah well, it happens."

Magnus smiles and starts tapping his fingers on the steering wheel happily. They remain silent for most of the drive, exchanging slight pleasantries until they pull up to the school. It's odd, being at the school when it's dark out. The only light emanates from the gym on the other side of campus, and there are students everywhere around, hopping out of cars and limos, dressed up better than Magnus thought many of them had the capacity to. He had always hated school dances. He and his friends usually just used it as a way to go to clubs and be assured they wouldn't be forced to see anyone from this shit hole. But… it was Alec. And if Alec wanted to go with him, then he went.

Alec looked about as confident as a puppy about to be tossed into a fireplace. As he was held by a tiger. Magnus smiled affectionately and took his hand comfortingly again. Alec looked at him, shocked, for a moment before smiling thankfully and walking towards the gym. Magnus couldn't help but feel more contented than he had in months, just by the simple touch of Alec. It's better than months of lying to himself and his friends that's for sure. It's also nice to be able to stare at Alec up close.

When they at last reached the gym Magnus resisted the urge to upchuck at the cheap fairy lights and pastel balloons. Magnus hadn't paid attention when they had chosen the theme, but unless it was 'shitty baby shower,' they were doing a horrible job. He didn't at all regret his decision to skip the previous dances. Alec had a similar look of distance on his face, and Magnus smiled. He knew there was a reason he had fallen in love with this boy.

"So, want to dance?" Magnus asked, despite the face he couldn't understand how anyone could truly dance to the music playing.

Alec nodded slightly, following him as he led the pale boy to the already packed dance floor. The music was fast enough that the dancers around them were just a mess of bodies, not defined couples, which made Magnus both happy and sad. For one, he wasn't forced to try and read what stage they were up to in the whole touching thing. But, he did want to dance with Alec. Maybe even get to the slow dance if he played his cards right.

But apparently Alec could either read his mind or had the same qualms, because he didn't let go of his hand as they began to sway with the crowd. The pale boy's chest was inches from his, his hips possibly closer. Magnus smiled a flirtatious smile at him, which Alec matched, but with a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the first time we danced? At the club the first day we met?" Alec asked over the music. If this shit counted as music.<p>

Magnus nodded, at least having the decency to look a little embarrassed at the memory. Alec thought back to the night, his cheeks hot as he remembered. The first time another boy had purposely made him hard. The first time he had done the same to another boy. Almost his first kiss. All in all, a good night.

He remembered the way Magnus' lean body had felt pressed against his back, the way his dick felt pressed up to his ass, months before they would have sex for the first time, the way his fingers felt on his hips and ass. It was still one of his favourite jerk off fantasies, even if they were significantly more alone and less clothed in the fantasy, topped by their first time and those green boxers.

Alec shook his head, _stupid perverted mind, _and smiled at his… date. Only true thing he could call him at that moment. The song ended and Alec let go of Magnus' hand.

"I can see Jem and Will over there. Do mind if I go over and see them?"

Magnus nodded. "Sure. I should see Ragnor and Cam anyway."

Alec smiled and walked away, heading to his friends as they leant on the snack table taking alternate drinks of a flask. Will had always given off the same vibe as Jace, that 'I'm too hot and too awesome to give a shit,' And even prom wasn't an exception. He was in black jeans and a white button down, a tie very loosely done around his neck. Jem however, was the picture of cool, in a tight silver suit with a black shirt and grey tie. They made a good couple.

"Hey guys. Where are your dates?"

Jem shrugged. "I broke up with Tessa last week and didn't have time to find a new date, so we both came stag."

"Uh-huh," Alec said knowingly.

"Oh come on Lightwood. Just because you like dick doesn't mean the rest of us do," Will shot back, shoving Alec's shoulder.

Alec merely nodded and leant on the table next to the two boys, rejecting the offer to take a drink, spurting a line about how he was staying sober for the night. Not really true, but he knew any drink Will offered was a _little _suspicious. Even if he was letting Jem drink it.

"So, does this mean that you're back with Magnus now?" Will blurted out, before Jem slapped him on the back of the head.

"William! We said we were going to wait for him to tell us!" Jem scolded his friend.

"Well _James, _there had been a silence and I was about to burst. Lightwood was never going t-"

"Guys, it's okay. I don't mind that you asked. And, no, we're not back together. Not yet at least."

"Well, do you want to get back together with him?" Jem asked.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I wa-"

"Oh that's bullshit Lightwood. You've been mooning for months and we both know that you want back with Bane," Will interjected, receiving a harder hit from Jem.

"Will! For the love of god can you not be yourself for three minutes?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I want to get back with Magnus. But, that doesn't mean I will. I don't even know if he wants to…" He spotted the indecorous looks his friends were giving him. "Fine, so he wants it too. But I still don't know if we can be like… you know when I say it out loud it sounds really stupid and wimpish."

Jem gave a soft laugh. "I'd usually say if that maybe you're not ready, but you asked him to prom Alec. You have to take into account that you made the first move and you have to decide where you want this to go."

"Wow. I like insightful James," Will said, slinking an arm around his friend's shoulders. Jem shot him a glare and his arm retracted, pulling a laugh from Alec.

"Maybe you're right." Alec glanced over to where Magnus was laughing with Ragnor and Camille and smiled. It had been so long since he had seen Magnus laugh. "I think I've decided."

* * *

><p>Magnus laughed at Ragnor's vulgarity about the boy he had been fucked by the night before. He hadn't laughed very much in the last few months, but he seemed to be positively giddy tonight. And he knew why. He looked over at Alec, meeting the other boy's eyes and grinning, waving him over. Alec said something to his friends before walking over, taking his hand the moment he was next to Magnus. Magnus grinned.<p>

"Hey Allie. How's life been without the trio?" Cam asked, shoving his shoulder softly.

"Amazingly average and wonderful. Thank you for asking Camille."

"Come on pretty boy. You know you missed us," Ragnor said with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes, as a slow song began to play through the speakers. Ragnor held out a hand for Camille, which she took and they were already pressed happily together before they even reached the dance floor. Magnus glanced awkwardly at Alec. He knew that you couldn't do what they did in the first dance during a slow song. Ballads were the romantic dance with the close bodies and gazing into each other's eyes and shit. He longed to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, but he knew he had to wait for Alec to make the first move.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Alec asked, obviously shy.

Magnus nodded excitedly, taking Alec's hand and pulling him to the dance floor as he heard the words of Christina Perri's "Thousand Years" begin. Alec smiled at him and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's hips. Alec blushed slightly, settling his arms around Magnus' neck, as they swayed to the slow music. The dance floor was a mess of bodies, many of them bumping into Magnus, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Alec. He was so beautiful.

After a few moments of swaying at arm's length Alec swallowed, heavily enough that the bobbing of his adam's apple was visible to Magnus even on the darkened dance floor, and the pale boy moved closer to Magnus, pressing his head to the top of Magnus' slim chest. Despite the multiple layers Magnus wore, he could feel the heat of Alec's body on his, and wrapped his arms tight around Alec's body, holding them closer together than Magnus had dared to hope for on this date.

They continued to sway to the music, Alec's head pressed to his heart, as the song seemed to last an eternity. Not that Magnus minded in the least, he would be perfectly content staying like this for the rest of his life.

Then suddenly Alec was no longer so close, and Magnus was thinking about whether he had moved too fast, or if Alec had changed his mind and decided not to forgive him, or-

And then, just as suddenly as the head on his chest, Alec's lips were pressed to his, softly kissing as the music swelled over the loudspeaker, his pale bottom pale slipped between Magnus' maroon ones. Magnus didn't stand frozen as he had imagined he might in such a situation, but instead called on his memory of how Alec enjoyed being kissed the most. Putting the memory to good use, he kissed him with slow brushes of the lips, chaste, but containing every bit of longing he had from the months without Alec in his arms.

As the song ended Magnus thought Alec would pull away, but he wrong. Alec stayed kissing him as the next song started, another ballad, and this one he did not recognize. He opened eyes he couldn't remember closing to look at Alec's pale face, blissful with happiness as the kiss continued. Magnus smiled into the light kiss, once again closing his eyes. He didn't know what this was or what it meant, but hell if he was going to question it when he, even if it was only for a moment, finally had Alec back.

* * *

><p>Alec's back hit the wall, feeling the smooth plaster through the thin fabric of his suit, as Magnus attacked his mouth. Though it wasn't much of an attack. In an attack usually the victim didn't have a hard on and wasn't reciprocating the attack very possibly more energetically than the attacker. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, holding the slim body close to his, pressing their clothed erections together. He wasn't entirely sure how they got to this point. They were kissing, and it was nice and sweet, and then Magnus got him some punch, and then… well after about another hour of shit music and small talk they were in the back of Magnus' car, Alec attached to Magnus' collar bone, before the taller boy had said something along the lines of "not here" and they had ended up back at Magnus' apartment.<p>

Alec moaned softly as Magnus' tongue entered his mouth, skilfully running along his. Magnus rolled his hips into Alec's, and Alec moaned again at the feeling. Magnus, who had only just pushed him up against the wall, yanked him off said wall and dragged him to the long couch, pushing him back down to be straddled by the taller boy. Alec moaned yet again, the sound echoed by the tanned boy nibbling at his ear, while dry humping him into the couch. His thoughts were running at a million miles an hour, as they had been for most of the night. And then one thought got pushed up to top priority by that annoying voice, which frankly, got worse by the day, saying _what the fuck is this?_

And with that thought on his mind, he pushed Magnus off of him, so that the taller boy was sitting back on his knees, where their dicks were a good two feet apart and Magnus couldn't distract him with that amazing tongue again.

"Alexander, if you're having second thoughts, now is not a good time."

"No, I-I'm not, I just need to know, is this leading to something?"

Magnus looked at him with the most confused eyes he could remember ever seeing on the taller boy's face. "It's up to you. It's all up to you. I broke your heart. Now you have to make the decision."

"Just, answer me this then. Do you still love me?"

"Of course! How could you think that I ever stopped?" Magnus answered, sounding offended. "Do you still love _me_?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the issue?" Magnus asked, leaning back down to kiss Alec's neck.

"Magnus, stop." Magnus reared back, still looking confused. "I can't do this with you unless you're my boyfriend again. And, I want you to be. But I don't know if I can. You hurt me, and I don't know if I can trust you enough for this again."

Magnus hopped off Alec, before kneeling next to the couch, staring into Alec's eyes. "Alexander, I love you. I promise to continue loving you until day I die, and I will never hurt you again, let alone break your heart. So, please, will you be my boyfriend again?"

Alec smiled and nodded. He didn't entirely know how this was going to work, and what was going to happen, but staring into Magnus' green eyes, seeing the pure love in his gaze that echoed his, he just couldn't say no.

Magnus grinned and suddenly their lips were back together and Magnus had pulled him back to be standing and Alec's muscular legs were around Magnus' hips, holding him up. Alec couldn't see where Magnus was carrying him, but even after months apart he still knew the way Magnus would carry him around the coffee table and kick the bedroom door open, and where he was when he saw the slightly off coloured walls. Magnus laid him lightly down on the soft bed, and he leaned up to place another soft kiss on Magnus' prefect lips.

And for the first time in months, both boys could genuinely say, with real smiles and no lies, that they were happy.

**It's over. This chapter was so loooooong. **

**And yes, I didn't write smut. I would have, but it's so long and I just couldn't write anymore. **

**I promise there will be lots of smut in the out takes. **

**Thank you for sticking with this story, and please stick around for the outtakes. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Mae**


	40. Epilogue

**I'm sorry this took me so long to upload. I started it and then sort of forgot, and school has been a hectic shit hole. **

**There will things about their summer in my one-shots. **

**Thank you for sticking around and reading this whole story guys.**

**Longer thanks at the bottom. **

**I own nothing. **

Alec's eyes blinked slowly open; his mind almost sure the previous night was a dream. Although, all trains of thought on that track were abolished when his eyes opened to Magnus lying, still peacefully asleep next to him. He smiled and leaned forward to wake his boyfriend, it felt so good for him to be that again, before he felt a soft pressure on his leg. Looking down, he near shrieked at what he saw.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, picking up the small ball of white fluff, hopefully containing a cat somewhere under the fur.

"W-what happened?" Magnus mumbled groggily.

"Why didn't you tell me you found Chairman?"

Chairman Meow, Magnus' short tempered and extremely prissy cat, who never really seemed to grow out of his kitten faze, had run away months ago. Magnus had been heartbroken, and Alec had spent days trying to keep him from drinking. He had offered to get Magnus a new cat for Christmas, but Magnus had rejected the offer, saying that no cat could replace his Chairman. And what he was holding in his hands certainly looked like Chairman.

"I didn't," Magnus grumbled, sitting up slowly. "Camille found him at a pound and thought he was Chairman. But that's not my Meow."

"How do you know?" Alec asked, studying the cat carefully, not spotting a difference.

"Has he bit you yet?"

It was a good point. Chairman had never really liked Alec, taking a while to get used to him, and if he didn't come over for a few days, the tolerance the cat had built up would disappear. The idea that Chairman would like him after months apart was laughable.

"True."

"He's really different. He likes Cam, Chairman _hated _Cam, he eats different food, he doesn't eat my clothes, and trust me Alexander, this part's bad, He. Hates. Glitter."

Alec let out a shocked gasp and held the small cat to his chest.

"So why'd you keep it?"

"I was really upset. Cam seemed really sure it would cheer me up, I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Alec frowned. "Upset, when, you know, because we broke up?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Then, and I'm now realising I should have asked this before we got back together, why did you break up with me?"

Magnus hesitated obviously, but surrendered. "So you would go to that school in London."

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off before he got the chance.

"Listen. That school is your future. You need that school. And I thought if I dumped you you would hate it here and go."

"Magnus," Alec said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I don't care about that school. I love you. And I don't care where I go to school, as long as it's with you."

"But, it's your fut-"

"Then you should have talked about it with me. Then we wouldn't have had to go through this bullshit. I _love_ you."

Alec placed a soft kiss on his lips, and Magnus kissed back just as softly.

* * *

><p>Magnus kissed Alec firmly on the lips. "I'm going to miss you so fucking much."<p>

Alec smiled softly. "I'll miss you too. But I'll call you the moment I land."

"Can you guys save the mushy stuff for the airport where we don't have to see it?" Will asked, carrying a box of Alec's stuff out into the car.

Magnus rolled his eyes and kept his arms wrapped around Alec's body. Alec had officially decided not to attend the school in England, despite Magnus' protests. However, the moment he sent a declining letter back to their offer, he got a new letter offering for him to spend a summer doing a course at the school over the summer. It was intensive. 7 days a week, 12 hours a day to get a full semester done in one summer for those who couldn't come to the actual fall semester. It was a good alternative for Magnus and Alec, but neither was looking forward to spending almost three months apart.

Hence, Magnus was not willing to let go of Alec, no matter how much it disgusted his boyfriend's friends and family.

Jem, Will and Jace were readily helping him load, while his sister seemed less than interested in helping. Magnus and Alec had not moved back in together, merely for convenience more than wish. With Alec leaving only a few weeks after they got back together, there had just been no point. So, the boys were helping him move from his room at the Lightwood home.

Magnus wondered where Alec's parents were. Alec barely mentioned them anymore, though occasionally he saw Mr Lightwood when he would pick Alec up. He still liked Magnus, and usually shook his hand.

The packed car, Alec's car, only held two people, and Magnus was going with Alec. He had to be apart from his boyfriend for 3 months, he was going to spend every moment he could with him. They sped down the highway to JFK, holding hands over the console as Alec drove.

JFK airport was busy, packed with students coming home from boarding schools for the summer, and families leaving for vacations. Even Magnus, covered in glitter with leather pants and a zebra print shirt, was barely noticeable in the crowd.

Alec got to the security gates, his bags checked, and Magnus was very much struggling to let go of his boyfriend's hand. As he almost pulled the smaller back from walking through the metal detectors, Alec turned and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much," Magnus murmured into Alec's lips.

"I know baby. I'm going to miss you too. But I'll call you when I land, and we'll work out a way to talk every day once I have a timetable."

Magnus pouted. He knew Alec had a point, but that didn't mean he really wanted to let his boyfriend leave for an entire summer.

"Promise you won't meet a handsome art nerd like yourself and dump me?"

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus on the lips firmly. "I promise."

Magnus had to let Alec go then, as his boarding was called and he still had to go through security. Magnus watched on, his mind a mix of happy for Alec and depressed about the separation.

But really, Alec wanted this. It would make him happy. And give him a better future.

Magnus couldn't hate that.

**It's over! I can't decide whether I'm relieved or depressed. **

**I will write Alec's return to the states in one-shots. **

**I can't believe this story's over! It's been almost a year, and it's my first ever fanfiction. **

**Thank you all for supporting this story. Especially if you reviewed, and even more so if you're one of the amazingly fantabulous people who reviewed me, or one of my stunning darlings like my sister and MagnusBaneLover and singtothe moon who would review virtually every chapter (I know there are a tonne more of you, but if I listed you all it would have become an essay of names. **

**Also, a special thanks to anyone who ever gave me constructive criticism. You are seriously amazing, and this story would not be as good without you. **

**And, without further adieu, **

**Lots of Love my darlings, **

**Mae**


End file.
